<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reading Percy Jackson: Book 1 - The Lightning Thief by Lorixjake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331092">Reading Percy Jackson: Book 1 - The Lightning Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorixjake/pseuds/Lorixjake'>Lorixjake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reading Percy Jackson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Characters reading the Percy Jackson books, Children of the Big Three (Percy Jackson), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Friendship, Gods become better parents, M/M, Protective Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Reading the Books, Thalia Grace &amp; Percy Jackson Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorixjake/pseuds/Lorixjake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greek and Roman Demigods are sent to the past with Chiron the Centaur to before any of them were born. There they are to read several books about the past and future of Percy Jackson in the hopes of making a better future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo &amp; Thalia Grace &amp; Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson &amp; Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson &amp; Poseidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reading Percy Jackson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Characters Watch/Read Canon, Marvel Percy Jackson and Harry Potter favorites, Reading the Books, perseus jackson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winter solstice council was in full flow when a loud crack interrupted Zeus in the middle of his argument with Poseidon. Just as he opened his mouth to roar at the intruder he did a double take. In front of the Gods stood Chiron the centaur with a large group of demigods, one of which was clearly a Hunter of Artemis, a Satyr and what appeared to be a mortal. Chiron appeared to be clutching a note that he looked at in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“What is the meaning of this?” Zeus thundered. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, my Lord.” Chiron told him carefully. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Clarisse asked angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?” Hazel whispered to Frank. He shrugged, looking around at the strange group gathered around him before nervously glancing at the Gods. He hadn’t been claimed yet and frowned trying to guess who his father would be.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Annabeth looked at the group of Romans she didn’t know. They all looked at each other helplessly. Chiron interrupted to read the note in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Gods, Demigods and others, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We brought you all together to read about a great hero who will help prevent the fall of Olympus twice. You are now ten years before Percy Jackson will be born. We hope you can finally act like more of a family and realise your mistakes (Zeus), that some rules don’t help, they make things worse. The Demigods are from slightly different points in time. Piper, Jason, Leo and the Romans are all from between the fifth and sixth book. Everybody else is from about a week before the fifth book begins. The first five shows how Percy Jackson prevented the fall of Olympus for the first time and the next four books tell the story of seven heroes and how they save Olympus a second time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Learn and use the information wisely </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hermes and Apollo, awesomest Gods around. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With a little help from the Fates. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We are so awesome.” Hermes and Apollo high fived. The Romans stared at the Gods in surprise and then at the Greeks. The Gods looked down in horror as they realised the Romans and Greeks knew each other in the future. Zeus looked around to find out who had brought them together when his brother spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, state your name and godly parent.” Hades told them all. All the Greek demigods looked to a blonde girl first. She rolled her eyes but sighed and stepped forwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena.” Athena smiled down at her daughter. Percy looked around, wincing. If this was before he was born then they would not be pleased to find out who he is.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“POSEIDON!” Zeus and Hades both roared.</p><p> </p><p>“Peace brothers.” Poseidon held up his hand, Then he studied his future son and was pleased with what he saw. “The note said he will save Olympus.” Neither of his brothers looked happy about it but they sat back in their thrones. Poseidon made a couch by his throne for Percy to sit on which he did, grinning up at his dad, Zeus made to speak at this but Poseidon glared.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares.” Ares grunted, studying his future daughter. Then he shrugged and nodded to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Connor..”</p><p> </p><p>“...and Travis Stoll.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sons of Hermes.” They finished together. Hermes beamed at his kids waving them to come and sit by his throne, conjuring a comfy couch for them. </p><p> </p><p>“Hermes…” Zeus warned.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like we can avoid our children the whole time we read nine books, father.” Apollo told him, rather hoping some of his own children would be there. Ares and Athena both made couches for their children. All the thrones also shrunk to normal human size.</p><p> </p><p>“Will Solace, Son of Apollo.” Will chimed in, looking at his father. Apollo grinned happily and  waved him over to sit with the Stoll brothers as his throne was next to Hermes’.</p><p> </p><p>“Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes.” Chris went to sit by his brothers, enjoying having his father beaming at him. The sons of Hermes were used to playing second fiddle to Luke, even when he was evil. Here, it seemed that none of them were born so their parents wouldn’t have favourites yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite.” Aphrodite squealed happily and Piper winced slightly, going to sit by Annabeth on a couch Athena had conjured rather than by her mother. Annabeth looked at her in surprise but guessed she might know her in the future. Aphrodite looked a little hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus.” His father gave a grunt of recognition and waved his hand making a workbench appear with plenty of materials for Leo to fiddle with. “Wow, thanks Hephaestus.” He said excitedly and ran over to his spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite.” She went to sit by Clarisse looking at Piper curiously. She didn’t know her and as the Senior Counsellor, she knew everyone in her cabin so she obviously wasn’t at camp yet but would be. Piper wasn’t sure how to react around someone she knew to be dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Charles Beckendorf. Son of Hephaestus.” Leo looked up from his materials in surprise. This was the famous head Counsellor of Hephaestus cabin who had died before Leo got to camp. He came over to look at what Leo was doing and it took all his restraint not to blurt out something about the future. The bench expanded so both of them had their own work area.</p><p> </p><p>“Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Born before the oath.” He added quickly at the look on Zeus’ face. Hades nodded to his son and made a spot for him, silently wondering where Bianca could be. All of the Romans glared at him, remembering him from Camp Jupiter. To find out he was really a Greek made them furious but none of them wished to start an argument in front of the Gods. Reyna sent them all warning looks so they would know to keep quiet. She was quite pleased to see that Jason was alright, though it seemed he had been sent to the Greeks for some reason. He hadn’t seemed to recognise them which is why Reyna had not yet confronted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really Zeus? You broke the oath and cheated on me again?!” Hera thundered furiously. Zeus flinched but didn’t even bother to really look ashamed. Thalia calmly went to sit on Annabeth’s other side. Artemis smiled at her but was wondering what happened to Zoe.</p><p> </p><p>“Brother, you were about to vaporise young Nico and Percy for the exact same sin you committed.” Hestia frowned at her youngest brother. Now he flushed and looked down, mumbling about how it wasn’t the same. Jason stared at Thalia. His sister didn't seem to recognise him so obviously she was from a time before she met him. That made his brain hurt so he didn't dwell on it. She looked at him with a curious expression but shrugged and then nodded in encouragement.</p><p> </p><p>“Jason Grace, son of Jupiter.” He said. There was uproar. Thalia cried out, ran over and hugged him fiercely. Then she stood back a little and looked him over. She could not believe her baby brother was alive. The last time she had seen him he had a been two years old and now he stood before her almost fully grown. Annabeth was staring at Thalia in surprise as she had never mentioned having a brother, let alone one who recognised the Gods in their Roman form.</p><p> </p><p>“Twice?” Hera was screaming at Zeus. The rest of the Gods were considering the biggest question which was what on Olympus a Roman was doing with a bunch of Greeks. Jason went and sat by Thalia before explaining briefly to the group that he had very few memories at the moment. All the Romans went over to greet him and tell him they knew him although Frank just hovered awkwardly as Jason had disappeared before he arrived. Then another note floated down and Chiron caught it.</p><p> </p><p>“It states that all will be explained in the books. Also the Gods are going to be temporarily turned mortal so no one can kill anyone by accident.” He explained to the Gods. There was some very loud protesting at this before a blinding flash of light stopped all arguments. All the Gods looked around and then at themselves. It was clear they were trying to summon their powers and having no success. “Please continue, children.” Chiron sighed. Frank looked about to faint but stepped forward anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Frank Zhang, I don’t know who my dad is.” He looked hopefully towards Apollo. The Gods all studied him until Ares frowned and snapped his fingers. Despite Ares being mortal, the claiming still worked. The War God wasn’t sure how he knew as the kid hadn’t been born yet but somehow he did. Frank looked above his head in horror as he realised who his dad is. “My dad is Mars?” He groaned. Clarisse looked up in surprise and anger at his apparent dislike of her dad but he didn’t sit with her, instead hoping to sit wherever Hazel decided to sit. </p><p> </p><p>“Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto.” Zeus looked about to yell when Nico stood up from the couch beside Hades’ throne.</p><p> </p><p>“She was also born before the oath. In fact, my father is the only one who didn’t break the oath despite being forced into it.” He looked at Zeus coldly. He wasn’t exactly impressed with Poseidon either but at least he didn’t condemn his brothers for breaking the oath. In fact, while Zeus and Hades looked ready to blast each other, he sat back calmly. Hazel and Frank went to sit with Nico. Poseidon, unlike Zeus, also allowed all other demigods to travel in his domain. So while Percy and Nico couldn’t even risk getting on an airplane, Thalia, Nico and Jason could all travel by sea and go swimming. Hazel got seasick but that wasn’t anything malicious by Poseidon. </p><p> </p><p>“Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Daughter of Bellona.” Reyna stepped forwards. As she had no parent among the Olympians, nor any friends in particular, she moved to sit beside Jason which drew a scowl from Piper. </p><p> </p><p>“Dakota Johnson, Son of Bacchus.” Dionysus smiled slightly and made a couch for his son.</p><p> </p><p>“Gwen Slip, Daughter of Venus.” Aphrodite smiled and Gwen went to sit with Dakota so he wasn’t alone. </p><p> </p><p>“Grover Underwood. Satyr.” Grove spoke up before going to sit on Percy’s other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mortal.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is a mortal doing with demigods?” Hera asked in disdain.</p><p><br/>“She knows about our world and was a great help this summer as she was able to guide us through the Labyrinth.” Percy told the Gods. Rachel went to sit by Percy which made Annabeth scowl fiercely but she didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, we should begin. Who will read?” Poseidon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I will begin, Lord Poseidon.” Chiron offered. Poseidon gestured for him to take the book labelled ‘1’ and he did. There was no title.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Accidentally Vaporise my Pre-Algebra Teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chiron looked up and raised an eyebrow at Percy, easily guessing what this was about. Percy grinned back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you accidentally vaporise someone?” Hermes asked with a startled laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you kill them without the faintest idea what’s going on.” Percy told him with a shrug. All the Gods raised an eyebrow at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all feel that way at some point.” Thalia assured Percy who had winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Apollo frowned. All the demigods suddenly found the floor very interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>If you're reading...normal life.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not bad advice for Percy.” Will laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Although I don’t think it would work, telling them to believe a lie if they know it’s a lie.” Chris spoke up. Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Being a half-blood is dangerous</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Clarisse agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s scary.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Piper and Leo said together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Most of the time...nasty ways.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the demigods winced. The Greeks all looked down sadly in memory of those who had died in the battle at camp not so long ago. The Gods frowned at this reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>If you're...warn you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t warn me.” Connor smirked. Hermes chuckled and Connor was clearly almost bursting with pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My name is Percy Jackson.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urm, pretty sure it’s Chiron.” Travis said, speaking as if the Centaur was a little slow. Chiron rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I'm twelve...troubled kid?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” All the Greeks yelled except Percy who looked down. Maybe he should have stayed on Calypso’s island. All he did was cause trouble, it was true. Usually lethal trouble too. He didn’t notice Nico, Grover and Thalia frowning at his reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that would be Poseidon’s kid.” Hermes laughed. Poseidon sent an affronted look at his nephew on his son’s behalf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeah. You could say that.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now everybody let out a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, Perc, at least you admit it.” Grover nudged him gently with a small smile. He knew better than most about Percy’s self confidence issues but didn’t really know how to help. He could feel emotions but knowing what to do about them was completely different. Thankfully Percy grinned back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I could start...Greek and Roman stuff.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds amazing.” Annabeth smiled dreamily. Athena nodded in approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it sounds awful.” Leo corrected. Chiron kept reading before Annabeth could reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I know—it sounds like torture.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone except Annabeth, Athena, Chiron, Zeus and Hera nodded their agreement. Chiron raised an eyebrow at Percy who gave him a grin and then shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be grateful for the opportunity to learn.” Athena told him sternly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Lady Athena but demigods have ADHD and that makes it kind of hard to concentrate on that sort of stuff for long, especially in a museum.” Percy told her. “Besides, I didn’t know just how much it mattered at that point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Most Yancy field...I had hopes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiron sent Percy a quick smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mr. Brunner was this...smelled like coffee. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone glanced at Chiron who smiled serenely and continued reading without pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You wouldn't...me to sleep.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy grinned at his teacher sheepishly. Chiron gave him another pleased expression though it was tinged with amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I hoped the...got expelled anyway. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly were you aiming for?” Nico asked him in amusement. Percy almost did a double take. He had very rarely, possibly never, seen Nico look genuinely amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t remember. I don’t think I was aiming anywhere in particular, just messing around.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys.” Artemis rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And before that...an unplanned swim. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More eruptions of laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh uncle P, your kid is awesome.” Apollo bit out through his chuckles. Poseidon grinned, slightly concerned at his sons perchance for trouble but amused nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sounds quite lovely.” He sea God said mildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, the sharks wouldn’t eat you.” Hades muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realise at the time but one of the sharks told me to press the wrong one. I thought it was one of the teachers talking to me but having spoken to sharks now I’m pretty sure it was them who told me to.” Percy told the group, trying to defend himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! We need to hear more about this.” Hermes complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you some stories later.” Percy promised. He and Apollo both looked thrilled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This trip, I was determined to be good</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was some snorting at this front he Greek demigods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hoping for some more fun stories.” Hermes grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not fun.” Percy told hin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All the way...Ketchup sandwich.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gross!” Leo, Silena, Will and Gwen all called out together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never tried it.” Nico admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to.” Will assured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfectly nice.” Travis told the son of Hades who looked more unconvinced than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover was an...he was crippled. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Perc.” Grover said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.” Percy smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was now wondering how they would be described. Percy glanced at them all nervously, now wondering the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He had a note...in the cafeteria.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Way to blow your cover.” Thalia told him in exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t tried those enchiladas. They were worth it.” Grover assured her, a dreamy look on his face. Poseidon didn’t look too happy that his son’s protector was willing to blow his cover for food. Seeing the look on his dad’s face, Percy leaned over, his father’s throne was much closer now it was human sized, to whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, father. Grover is a great protector. You’ll see.” Poseidon didn’t look completely convinced but nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Anyway, Nancy Bobofit...me with death </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Poseidon exclaimed angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, let Chiron finish.” Percy pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>by in-school suspension...on this trip.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon nodded but still looked unhappy. Percy grumbled to himself that this was going to be a very long reading if his dad got worked up over this little thing. Plus, his dad might be better than the majority at showing he cared but Percy wasn’t sure he had earned the right to be this overprotective. Especially given that an oath had been broken to sire him. His dad must have seen what happened to Thalia because of it. Although, this version of his dad hadn’t yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even mildly entertaining?” Leo complained. “It’s like she wants you to fall asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I'm going...like peanut butter."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In your hair?” Piper asked, unconvinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was better than Percy getting in trouble for doing something.” Grover shrugged. “Not that it worked.” He added to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it didn’t. It’s Percy.” Annabeth stated, making Grover realise he hadn’t been as quiet as he meant to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He dodged...to get myself into.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it would have made much difference. Clearly she knew who you were.” Grover muttered to Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good point. Mrs Dodds had been for half a year. Why didn’t she do anything before then? She must have been able to smell that it was me.” Percy whispered back. Grover frowned not having considered this before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mr. Brunner...kind of interesting, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You found it interesting?” Annabeth asked in astonishment. Percy shrugged, trying to hide his annoyance. He knew she thought he was stupid but she didn’t need to constantly point it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr Brunner was a good teacher.” He replied, throwing a quick smile to Chiron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but everybody...give me the evil eye</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re trying to learn.” Athena pointed out in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t care,” Percy told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once a teacher decides you’re a troublemaker then they don’t care, they just make your life miserable.” Leo stated. The Hermes kids and Percy all nodded their agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mrs Dodds...a nervous breakdown.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a nervous breakdown.” Percy scoffed quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knowing Alecto, she probably did give the teacher a nervous breakdown.” Nice whispered back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From her first...I was devil spawn. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No that’s Nico.” Thalia smirked. Nico pouted at her. Percy and Annabeth both looked confused again. Nico was acting very differently to when they had last seen him. “You’re kelp head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’d really think she would know better.” Percy smirked. Nico laughed quietly as did Grover. Everyone else looked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She would...for a month.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely she had a reason?” Reyna frowned. She had not meant to speak but the idea of a teacher punishing someone for no reason irritated her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Na.” Percy shrugged. He seemed to be doing that a lot, he noted. “She just didn’t like me.” Poseidon scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One time, after...You're absolutely right."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demigods all groaned and Grover looked sheepish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really Grover?” Thalia laughed. “I thought you wanted to keep him in the dark?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mr. Brunner...meant it to.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it did.” Annabeth shook her head in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The whole group...No, sir."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was trying to listen.” Chris pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Chiron assured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mr. Brunner pointed..his kids, right?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s always that one.” Hades complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urgh, why Chiron?”Poseidon asked, pulling a disgusted face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He should know his history.” Chiron gave a crooked smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yes," Mr. Brunner...this because ..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you only asked him what the picture represented.” Piper pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Well..." I racked...king god, and—"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GOD!” Zeus thundered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got corrected.” Percy rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"God?" Mr. Brunner...girls behind me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try living through it, mortal.” Hera said disdainfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"—and so...the gods won."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you summed up such a massive war in a few sentences.” Clarisse shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It got the main point across.” Percy grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Some snickers from the group.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Will asked “He got it right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They were weird.” Percy told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Behind me...matter in real life?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Busted.” Travis snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if he doesn’t know who he is then he won’t know the answer to that.” Thalia pointed out to Chiron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Busted," Grover muttered.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, you think like a goat.” Connor laughed at Travis. Grover gave an annoyed bleat as Travis pretended to hang his head in shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Shut up," Nancy hissed...had radar ears.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Horses ears actually.” Chris sniggered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But his top half is human, how come he has horses ears?” Leo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not literally, he just has awesome hearing.” Connor told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruins so many pranks.” Travis complained. Chiron smiled at them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I thought about...looked disappointed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you hoping he would say?” Annabeth asked curiously. Chiron shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson...us back outside?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy note?” The children of Kronos all looked at Chiron as if he had gone mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the destruction of Kronos was a happy note.” He told them. None of them looked convinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The class...acting like doofuses.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys are doofuses.” Thalia smirked. Artemis nodded her agreement as all the males in the room protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover and I...had seen everything.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite everything.” Chiron corrected with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most things.” Annabeth said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You must learn...studies apply to it."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well unless you plan on telling him, I don’t think he will.” Will pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I found out.” Percy reminded him with an eye roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh."...Percy Jackson."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you got that.” Grover stated firmly. The Greek demigods and Chiron all nodded while Percy looked embarrassed. Poseidon smiled proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s for the best.” Annabeth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that now.” Percy sighed. He got the feeling he would be repeating that a lot through these books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I mean, sure...god they worshipped. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds amazing!” The Stolls cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was.” Percy agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you got Chiron to teach you at school.” Beckendorf complained good naturedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Way better than any of my teachers.” Leo agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But Mr. Brunner expected...spell them correctly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s easier to remember the names of monsters once they’ve tried to kill you a few times.” Percy chuckled slightly. “Still a problem on the spelling though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few times?” Poseidon asked, fear creeping into his tone. “Have many monsters attacked you multiple times?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few.” Percy shrugged, not wanting his dad to get more worked up until it was necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I mumbled...this girl's funeral.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was.” Chiron sighed sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He told me...hurricane blowing in.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you two fighting about this time?” Demeter threw an exasperated look at her brothers. Zeus and Poseidon both shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nobody else seemed...seeing a thing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to look at Hermes who shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not every klepto kid is mine.” He told them. “Besides, it said she was only trying to pickpocket someone. My kids would have done it without being seen.” He added proudly. All the Hermes kids puffed out their chests in delight and pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we would.” Travis said eagerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Although, Percy is pretty damn observant when he wants to be.” Connor pointed out thoughtfully. “He might have noticed but we would have done it much quicker anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, when he wants to be.” Rachel muttered, knowing Percy could be very oblivious too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover and I sat...make it elsewhere.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a loser freak!” Thalia stated firmly, looking at Percy who didn’t meet her gaze. They may not have always got on but she had come to view him as a little brother. She had never quite realised he felt this way about himself and couldn’t help but wonder if he still did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Detention?"...not a genius."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth snorted a little. Thalia might have done so too but figured Percy might take it the wrong way. She knew he could be very intelligent when he wanted to be but he hid it and she didn’t like the reasons why he might do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover didn't say..."Can I have your apple?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughed as Grover blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Perc.” Grover said. Percy grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now many of the campers were looking at him in concern. Percy’s appetite was well known at Camp Half-Blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I watched the... she'd give me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mummy’s boy.” Clarisse scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.” Percy stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame him.” Nico added, having been mothered by Sally Jackson himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mr. Brunner...motorized cafe table.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo and Beckendorf both looked up in interest. Then they exchanged a look and began designing their own versions ready to compare ideas. Hephaestus smiled fondly at his children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was about...in Grovers lap.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thalia, Annabeth and Percy all scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oops. " She...with liquid Cheetos.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yuck.” Silena cringed and Aphrodite looked contemplative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She needs one massive makeover.” The Love Goddess said firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I tried to stay cool...in my ears.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I don’t remember...grabbed her—"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did it take you so long to work out whose son he was?” Thalia looked at Grover who shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just didn’t consider it as a possibility.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He made water grab her? How many other possibilities could there be?” She asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He might have been the child of one of the minor Gods.” Grover replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it really should have been obvious.” Will muttered to the Hermes kids who all nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It should.” Chris agreed a little bitterly. He might have been claimed now but it still angered him that his dad had ignored him for so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I didn’t know...month erasing workbooks."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never guess your punishment.” Hermes and all his children called out. The God gave his kids a warm smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That wasn’t the right thing to say.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duh!” The Stolls said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Come with me...I pushed her. "</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for trying man.” Percy told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stared at him..."But—"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon sighed. At least the Satyr was making an effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You—will—...I’ll-kill-you-later stare. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Greek demigods all shuddered. Percy looked at them strangely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then I turned...there so fast?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monster.” All the demigods breathed. The majority of the Greeks had thought the Minotaur was Percy’s first monster. To learn he had fought at least one more with no training made them hold him in even higher regard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I have moments...brain misinterpreting things.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not this time.” Grover muttered. Percy gave him a look that clearly said ‘well duh!’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it like that for you often?” Hestia asked Percy kindly. He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wasn’t so sure.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always had good instincts.” Chiron smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I went after...in his novel.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chiron!” Poseidon glared at the Centaur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew what was happening.” Chiron assured the God. Although he was not looking forward to his reaction when he found out what Mrs Dodds actually was. “Even if I hadn’t, Grover came and got me immediately.” Poseidon’s opinion of the Satyr went up a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I looked back up..the gift shop.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” The sons of Hermes all said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But apparently...gallery was empty.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful.” Poseidon groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally, some action.” Ares leaned forwards, looking excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mrs. Dodds stood...honey," she said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Percy. Always causing problems for monsters.” Nico smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, maam. "</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy did the safe thing?” Annabeth asked, looking shocked. Poseidon let out another groan. That didn’t sound promising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She tugged...away with it?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost everyone looked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound like she is upset at Percy for being alive.” Thalia frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She must have known who I was so maybe she was waiting for proof before acting.” Percy whispered to Grover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I think she was talking about stealing the helm not the bolt though. Even on the way to Camp, there was only the Minotaur after us. Hades wasn’t punishing you for being alive like he was Thalia. I guess he either did think you stole it, which is strange considering he’s had her watching you for so long, or he was trying to get your help in a roundabout way.” Grover suggested. Percy considered. Both possibilities seemed mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The look in...shook the building.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thunder?” Percy frowned. He had forgotten about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this attack was a way to draw Zeus’ attention to you.” Grover suggested. “It’s possible...someone...wanted to make sure you went on the quest.” He carefully avoided Hades’ name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What quest?” Poseidon asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds very possible.” Nico spoke up. He had heard stories about what happened to Percy before getting to camp, along with his first quest, and it did seem like something his father would do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We are not...was talking about.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never do, seaweed brain.” Annabeth told him in a fond tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well people should stop accusing me of things I haven’t done.” Percy replied shortly. “If I haven’t done it, how am I supposed to know what they are talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All I could think...my dorm room. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice!” Exclaimed Hermes, all his kids and Apollo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your kid is definitely awesome.” Hermes added, looking at Poseidon who glanced at Prcy proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Or maybe they’d...away my grade. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More snickers from that group while Annabeth and Athena looked scandalised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dyslexia.” Percy reminded the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I managed.” Annabeth replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a child of Athena.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dyslexia!” He said again as Annabeth’s glare deepened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Well?" she demanded...me to ribbons.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sent a fury after my son?” Poseidon bellowed at Hades who was cowering in his chair. He whirled his trident only for nothing to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly dad, it could have been worse.” Percy tried to soothe his father. “He sent all three after Thalia.” Then he stopped and groaned. Thalia glared at him as now Zeus joined Poseidon in glaring at Hades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU DID WHAT!?” He thundered. Hera was nodding, out of his view, as if she agreed with Hades’ decision. Thalia, Annabeth and Percy all glared at her instead. Zeus and Poseidon had got to their feet and were advancing on Hades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Nico sprung up and scowled furiously. “You can’t blame him for being mad. You two broke the oath that you made him swear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son,” Hades said quietly, not wishing harm to come to his child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not right.” Nico told his father angrily. “Yeah, you shouldn’t have sent monsters after Percy and Thalia.” He included Percy because he didn’t want to give anything away despite his growing suspicions. “It’s not their fault they were born. They didn’t ask for any of this. But, they don’t get to be mad at you because they shouldn’t have broken the oath in the first place.” It was the most anybody had ever heard Nico speak and they stared at him in shock. He seemed to quail under all the attention. Percy stood and moved next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s right. You make these oaths, break them and then your kids are the ones who have to pay. It’s not fair. Especially as you aren’t supposed to interfere so you’re not even allowed to help out when you screw things up for us.” He glared at all of the big three before turning his gaze on the other gods. “It’s bad enough that monsters hate us because of what you guys did to them, we don’t need you attacking us for things beyond our control either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Despite being boys, they are both right.” Thalia stood and joined her cousins. Both of them stuck their tongues out at her, ruining the tension but they presented a united front to the Gods who gaped at them. Everyone else was looking between the big three Gods and their children like it was a tennis match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you..!” Zeus began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We dare because we have to suffer through your petty squabbles.” Thalia stared at her father. “Poseidon broke the oath, you try to kill Percy despite the fact that you broke it first AND would be angry at him for doing the same. Poseidon is the only one who hasn’t tried to kill any children of his brothers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tried to kill my son too?” Poseidon turned his furious gaze on Zeus now. Hades let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough. All of you. The children are correct.” Hestia spoke up and everyone turned to look at her. “You should not take your arguments out on your children. Now, let us continue reading.” Everyone obeyed immediately and returned to their seats. Chiron continued a little nervously. Poseidon was still glaring at both Zeus and Hades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then things...lunged at me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dodge!” Everyone except Percy, Chiron, Hera and Grover yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Percy reminded them. None of them seemed to hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>With a yelp...on tournament day.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you’ve got a weapon now.” Clarisse stated. She refused to admit she was actually concerned for the son of the Sea God.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mrs. Dodds...dropped the sword.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wimp.” Ares rolled his eyes. Poseidon glowered at him now and he shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She snarled...I swung the sword.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is that natural if you’ve never held a sword before?” Jason asked, speaking for the first time since the reading started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It just was.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy is a natural. Best swordsman in Camp for three hundred years or so.” Will told Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Luke.” Percy protested, wincing slightly at the name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, pretty sure you’ve got him beat by now.” Chris said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s alright.” Clarisse added casually. Chris smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The metal blade...still watching me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You killed a fury in one hit with no training?” Reyna asked in awe. Percy only shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes he did.” Grover nodded proudly. Poseidon finally smiled again, clapping his son on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job, son.” He said. Percy beamed at this and the other demigods looked at him enviously. Hermes and Aphrodite caught the look on the kid’s faces and both resolved to interact more with their children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was alone....or something.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic mushrooms?” Connor laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mist is still affecting him.” Athena stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made it do so. I had hoped to keep Percy protected for a little longer.” Chiron told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was you? I thought I was going insane.” Percy protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry Percy. I just wanted to keep you protected past the deadline. Now I see that it wouldn’t have made much difference.” Chiron replied. He nodded, still annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Had I imagined...whipped your butt."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Asked all the demigods. Chiron chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I said, "Who?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Argh, we think like Percy.” Connor and Travis groaned in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could be worse, you could still think like you guys.” Thalia told them. They stuck their tongues out at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Our teacher...messing with me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grover can’t lie.” Annabeth groaned. “He’ll give it away.” Grover grinned sheepishly. Poseidon frowned. He really was not impressed with this protector so far. Either he needed to tell Percy who he was or stop giving him such big clues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll give him lessons.” Chris told her. Hermes grinned at his kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good for you. Show them how it’s done by a master.” He nodded. They all grinned happily and he relaxed a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Not funny, man...blankly. "Who?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now Chiron can lie.” The Stolls said plainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"The other chaperone...feeling alright?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he can lie, made me think I was definitely insane.” Percy complained, throwing a wink to Chiron so the Centaur would know he wasn’t still mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are insane.” Silena told him with a small smile. She was struggling being around all the demigods and Gods, knowing she was betraying them to Luke. She really wanted to tell someone but didn’t know how.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the end of the chapter.” Chiron announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That took quite a while.” Gwen commented, speaking for the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There were a lot of interruptions.” Reyna pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who will read now?” Chiron asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Beckendorf offered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Errr? Are all these titles going to be so weird?” Beckendorf asked, frowning at the page in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s Percy’s thoughts, so probably.” Annabeth laughed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was used to...I could handle.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that sucks.” Jason sympathised. He had felt like that waking up on the bus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>For the rest...teacher since Christmas.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“How did the mist create a whole new person immediately?” Nico asked, not having thought of this a minute ago.</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t. I had a teacher on standby, a few blocks away, just in case. I knew there was a monster in the school.” Chiron explained. “She is a daughter of Athena. The mist just made everyone think she had been there all the time instead of Mrs Dodds.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Every so often...Almost.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing the Satyr gave it away.” Dionysus rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re paying attention?” Apollo asked in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not.” Dionysus replied, taking a sip of wine and turning a page of the magazine he was reading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But Grover...he was lying.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to have to get started on those lessons soon, boys.” Hermes told his children as he winced. They nodded eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Something was...at the museum.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t say.” Ares sneered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I didn’t have...in a cold sweat.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly, I’d take those over real demigod dreams.” Percy sighed. All the demigods nodded vigorously.</p><p> </p><p>“Are they that bad?” Aphrodite asked. They nodded some more.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy’s are worse than most.” Annabeth added.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The freak weather continued...the Atlantic that year.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hera, Hestia and Demeter fixed Zues and Poseidon with glares that made both Gods cringe.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no need to kill mortals in your petty fighting.” Hestia said disapprovingly. </p><p> </p><p>“You both need more cereal.” Demeter told them. “Maybe some time farming. It builds character.” Hades rolled his eyes at this, making sure his sister couldn’t see him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I started...most of the time. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very in tune to your father’s mood.” Athena noted. Percy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth gasped loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it that’s very bad?” Athena asked her daughter, not having kept up with mortal school grades. Her daughter nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Dyslexia, ADHD and my dad fighting with Zeus.” Percy pointed out irritably. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I got into...it sounded good.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was some scattered laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it mean?” Leo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Old drunk.” Annabeth told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so he called him Dionysus.” Hermes chuckled. Suddenly he found vines wrapped around his head, covering his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The headmaster...to Yancy Academy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I was used to it by that point.” Percy shrugged at some of the sympathetic looks he was getting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fine, I told... poker parties.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Paul doesn’t play poker does he?” Nico asked in confusion. He also didn’t think Paul was obnoxious given what he had seen of him when they played monopoly a few weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Not Paul. My stepfather before him.” Percy said through gritted teeth. Nico, Thalia, Poseidon and Grover all looked at him in concern. Nico would rather die than admit his growing crush on Percy but he still cared, no matter the guise he wore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And yet. . .I’d miss Grover</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Perc.” Grover smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime G-man.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>who’d been...a little strange. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Perc.” He said again with far more sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Percy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I worried...could do well.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Chiron smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As exam week...to believe him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Poseidon stated firmly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The evening...my dorm room. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth and Athena both gasped. Percy rolled his eyes at both of them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Words had...riding skateboards. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is that really what dyslexia is like?” Frank asked, unable to contain his curiosity. All the other demigods nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you not dyslexic?” Clarisse questioned. He shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Just lactose intolerant.” The Stolls both snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Greek is easier but it’s still a struggle sometimes.” Beckendorf added.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There was no...Chiron and Charon, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well I know the difference now.” Percy said brightly. “Although I did mean the spellings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me you know because Chiron is your teacher?” Poseidon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Percy replied unconvincingly. Poseidon groaned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>or Polydictes and...Forget it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s easy for us.” Jason grinned over at Reyna, making Piper scowl.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I paced around...me some pointers. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Chiron and Poseidon grinned proudly at Percy. Chiron then winced as he realised when this was and what Percy likely heard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At least I could...I hadn’t tried.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you tried your best.” Chiron assured him. Percy nodded, looking slightly happier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I walked downstairs...to an adult.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t blame you.” Nico said.</p><p> </p><p>“I would listen in too.” Chris agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we all would given the circumstances.” Will stated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I inched closer...to mature more. "</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be waiting a while.” Thalia teased. Percy stuck his tongue out at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda proving her point.” Piper pointed out quietly. He grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“She knows she is just as immature as me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am not!” Thalia protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Are too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re proving his point.” Annabeth told Thalia who suddenly grinned at Percy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But he may...him of that."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but you underestimate how bad a liar Grover is.” Connor told Chiron.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Sir, I . . . I can’t fail...that would mean."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t fail.” Thalia told him in exasperation. Grover said nothing but it was clear he did not agree. Poseidon frowned. This Satyr hadn’t impressed him much so far and he had already failed an assignment? He wondered if he should ‘convince’ Chiron to assign someone else to Percy in this timeline.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You haven’t failed...floor with a thud.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Never give away your position!” Called the Hermes kids. Hermes nodded approvingly.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a little shocking to hear your teacher and best friend discussing how to keep you alive.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mr. Brunner went...an archer’s bow.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re blowing your cover?” Poseidon asked Chiron.</p><p> </p><p>“We had one fury in the school, I did not wish to take risks.” Chiron explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely at least one of you should sense if there was a second monster?” Artemis asked. Chiron shrugged and gave no response. He had simply wanted to be careful.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I opened the...then moved on.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“How did you not sense Percy?” Beckendorf paused to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, I just did not wish to scare him in my true form.” Chiron stated. There was some nodding at this.</p><p> </p><p>“Bit late for that.” Percy muttered to himself, though he easily forgave Chiron. At least his teacher had his best interests at heart, unlike pretty much everyone else who just wanted him to do something for them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A bead of sweat...the winter solstice."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What happened at the winter solstice?” Athena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll find out.” Percy told her. She glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Show some respect.” She told him angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“You should probably get used to that, Lady Athena.” Grover spoke tentatively. “Percy isn’t the most...tactful when it comes to speaking with the Gods.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” She turned her glare to Grover before looking back at Percy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Mine neither," Grover said...there all night.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“At least you can act well.” The Stolls said, giving the Satyr and appraising look.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey," he said...read my expression, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That won’t work.” Dionysus stated.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that now.” Percy sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and started getting...Latin exam, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Three hours?” Chris asked incredulously. All the demigods winced in sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>“It was awful.” Grover complained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>my eyes swimming...be the problem.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Percy inwardly cringed. Chiron might be an awesome teacher but he could not give pep talks for anything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Percy," he said...with her lips.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Chiron looked at Percy with a bewildered expression.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I mumbled...matter of time."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Now the rest of the demigods cringed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My eyes stung...get kicked out.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Percy. That’s not what I meant.” Chiron told him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Percy assured him. “It’s just what it sounded like.”</p><p> </p><p>“It might have been better not to do it in front of the entire class.” Silena pointed out to the Centaur quietly. He nodded, looking thoughtful.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Right," I said...That’s nothing to be—"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Percy.” Chiron sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Chiron needs pep talk lessons.” Travis said to Connor.</p><p> </p><p>“Not from you two.” Will leaned over to join the conversation. “You’ll make it worse.” They pouted at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Thanks," I blurted...was already gone.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Chiron threw yet another apologetic look at Percy who waved it away easily. Thalia narrowed her eyes though. She didn’t think Percy had dismissed this as easily as he pretended. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>On the last...family of nobodies.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>All the Gods looked highly affronted while the demigods burst out laughing, except the Romans. They didn’t seem sure whether to look amused or affronted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They asked me...to the city.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“At least they were nice enough to ask.” Hestia smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Not all rich kids are like that.” Rachel muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that now but until I met you, I’d never had a good experience with rich kids.” Percy told her and she nodded. It’s not like she enjoyed spending time with her dad’s friend’s kids either.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What I didn’t...magazine subscriptions, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you need to get a summer job?” Chris asked. Percy said nothing but flushed slightly. Thalia and Grover exchanged concerned looks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and spend my...in the fall.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re twelve. That shouldn’t be your responsibility.” Poseidon frowned in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d been to most of the ones that would actually accept me and mom couldn’t afford to quit work to homeschool me.” Percy reluctantly told his father. He didn’t mention he would have probably had to stay home with Smelly Gabe all day, every day while his mom went to work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh," one of...I’d never existed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Rude.” Annabeth huffed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The only person...heading into the city.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s a complete coincidence.” Beckendorf laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy’s got a stalker.” Travis laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a stalker.” Grover protested.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>During the whole...the Greyhound.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to freak him out.” Nico told Grover who winced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Finally I...Kindly Ones?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Way to give him a heart attack.” Travis snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“He almost did.” Grover complained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover nearly...before the exam.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Never confess!” The Stolls, Chris, Hermes and Apollo all yelled out.</p><p> </p><p>“This was like three, almost four years ago.” Percy pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“You can still learn.” Hermes told him seriously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grovers eye twitched...math teachers..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s going to work.” Piper laughed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Grover—...really bad liar. "</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you are.” The Greek campers agreed in unison.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His ears turned pink...dyslexic eyes, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why is it in a fancy script? I always wondered that?” Clarisse asked Chiron.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr D prefers it that way.” He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he does. Yet another God who likes to take his annoyance out on us.” Percy scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Poseidon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr D is Dionysus. As he has been made Camp Director, which he hates, he spends time taking out his annoyance on us.” Percy explained. Poseidon turned to glare at Dionysus, as did the other Gods with children at the camp. The Wine God slid a little down his throne, hiding his face completely behind the magazine.</p><p> </p><p>“Get those cards reprinted.” Poseidon told Chiron sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the Director.” Dionysus complained sulkily. All the Gods with kids at the camp continued to glare at him. “Oh fine.” He sighed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but I finally...others at Yancy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite.” Nico said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we are way better.” Apollo cheered. Grover sent an apologetic look to Percy who was avoiding everyone’s eyes. He hadn’t considered Percy would think that, which he should have done given he knew about Percy’s experience with other rich kids.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Okay," I said...I need you?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lots of reasons.” Percy told himself.</p><p> </p><p>“That was kind of rude.” Annabeth told him. He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It came out harsher than I meant it to.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“At least you acknowledge that.” Chiron said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover blushed...stared at him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I can see why that would sound strange to him.” Jason frowned. “I mean it sounds like he protected you from bullies most of the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“He did.” Grover agreed. Percy was the first demigod who had really befriended him in that way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All year long...year without me. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Grover let out a horrified bleat. “You never told me that. I mean the losing sleep part, I knew about the fights.”</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t matter anyway.” Percy shrugged. Some of the Gods were exchanging looks. This demigod seemed exceedingly kind so far. Artemis gave the young boy an appraising look. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as most boys. Still, plenty of time to prove her wrong.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And here he...me from?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Monsters.” Clarisse said.</p><p> </p><p>“Death.” Nico added.</p><p> </p><p>“Making stupid decisions.” Annabeth stated. Thalia frowned at her for that one. The Gods all frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“Are your lives truly that terrible?” Apollo asked anxiously. Suddenly nobody wanted to look at the Gods. The Olympians exchanged worried looks. They would have to speak with their children when they took a break.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There was a...of the highway.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s suspicious.” Beckendorf said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Percy’s luck.” Grover muttered. He had kept his word to Percy and never mentioned this incident to anyone, despite desperately wanting to tell Chiron. He still feared for his best friend on a daily basis, wondering when he would be taken by the Fates.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>After a few...I’d ever seen.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Horrified gasps echoed around the large room as several Gods, and a few demigods, realised who those were. They all looked at Percy in concern. The demigod in question was staring at the floor. This was why he hadn’t told anyone. He didn’t want them constantly looking at him as if he were on his deathbed. Beckendorf forced himself to read on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I mean these...right at me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Poseidon choked slightly. Then he moved out of his throne to sit beside his son on the couch he had conjured earlier. Then he threw an arm around his son’s shoulders, ignoring the disapproving glare of Zeus. Percy risked a glance up and everyone was looking at him as if he were about to drop dead. Chiron’s expression was incredibly sorrowful with a hint of annoyance that Percy had not told him this sooner. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I looked over...would fit me?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not the time, Percy.” Thalia said quietly. She and Nico had moved to sit with Percy, Grover and Poseidon. Rachel moved to the end of the couch to make room for them as they knew Percy much better than she did. Leo bit back his snort of laughter given the reactions around him. This Percy guy seemed pretty cool. A bit goofy which Leo could appreciate but seemed to live up to his reputation given that he killed a monster with no effort on his first go. Leo had spent most of his first fight knocked out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed.” Annabeth said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The old lad...degrees in there."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Percy, please just go.” Nico whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“This already happened and I’m right here.” Percy reminded him, surprised at the concern from the son of Hades.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Come on!" He pried...lanes of traffic. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone inhaled sharply. Even the Gods. Many of them had already come to like the humorous young demigod and were saddened that his life should be shortened so much. Athena frowned thoughtfully. Usually if the Fates cut a thread, death was imminent. The boy should not be alive almost four years later.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her two friends...Sasquatch or Godzilla.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Leo laughed loudly. Hermes and Apollo gave subdued snorts of laughter. They had both taken to the son of Poseidon pretty quickly and were saddened to learn of his upcoming demise but they still couldn’t help but find his commentary funny.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At the rear...back to life.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Now it works.” Leo muttered. He was not entirely sure what had just happened but it seemed serious.</p><p> </p><p>“It was deliberate. Percy was supposed to see that.” Beckendorf told him in a sad tone.</p><p> </p><p>“What does it mean? It was just three old ladies.” Leo asked. The older boy gave him an incredulous look.</p><p> </p><p>“I only just found out I was a demigod recently.” Leo told him. “Don’t know how this stuff works.”</p><p> </p><p>“Those three were the Fates. If you see them cut your lifeline then it means you are going to die.” Beckendorf explained gravely. Leo looked at Percy in shock. The guy had lived knowing he was going to die at any time for almost four years. Longer, given that he was still alive when Leo got to Camp. Or he had been a few days previously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The passengers cheered...caught the flu.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Poseidon tightened his grip on Percy’s shoulders. Percy opened his mouth to tell his dad to stop worrying but it felt too nice to have his dad actually openly worrying about him. He avoided looking at the other demigods, not wanting to see their jealousy. He desperately wished he could change things so the other Gods would be as awesome as his dad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover didn’t...not telling me?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just about everything.” Will muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He dabbed his...Mrs. Dodds, are they?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Very perceptive.” Chiron said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His expression was...cut the yarn."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone winced at hearing Percy say that so casually.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He closed his...something almost—older.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely perceptive.” Athena agreed with Chiron.</p><p> </p><p>“So perceptive and yet so oblivious at the same time.” Thalia snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say, I’m a walking contradiction.” Percy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He said...the last time."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing like that.” Thalia protested. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, even you didn’t see the Fates.” Grover replied sharply. She nodded grimly.</p><p> </p><p>“Still, you didn’t fail me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What last time...Promise me."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not going to do it.” Leo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Silena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Grover is already freaking him out. I know I’d ditch him as soon as possible.” Leo explained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This seemed...going to die?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You got that quick.” Will raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Given the way Grover was acting, it was the only thing serious enough that I could think of.” Percy shrugged. Will nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He looked at me...on my coffin.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Chapter’s done.” Beckendorf announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely not helping, Grover.” Annabeth said. “But I totally get why you’re freaking out too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Grover nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Grover. I didn’t really think about how it would affect you.” Percy apologised looking upset with himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t blame you for being a little preoccupied.” Grover assured him.</p><p> </p><p>“Who wants to read now?” Beckendorf asked. Nobody looked too eager.</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” Apollo said finally. The son of Hephaestus eagerly handed the book over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Grover Unexpectedly Loses his Pants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the tension, everyone in the room burst out laughing except Grover, who turned bright red.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you be losing your pants, Grover?” Travis asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Grover rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing it’s where Percy finds out Grover is a Satyr.” Thalia put in. Apollo began reading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Confession time: I...bus terminal.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Rude.” Annabeth frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Knew it.” Leo said at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“You almost gave me another heart attack.” Grover glared at Percy.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, G-Man.” Percy told him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I know, I know...sixth grade?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, ok. I’d definitely have done the same as Percy.” Piper admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Jason agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“That would freak anyone out.” Connor stated. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Perc.” Grover said. Percy waved this off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Grover blushed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>so I wasn’t...first taxi uptown.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Would have been easier if you had at least stayed at home.” Grover muttered so only Percy and Poseidon could hear him. The God was so close there was no whispering to Percy without him hearing. Poseidon was having a hard time not constantly glaring at the Satyr. Not only had he helped his son realise something was wrong, now he had scared him off and lost track of him. He was beginning to see why Grover might have failed a previous assignment. The only reason he was restraining himself was the blatant affection his son held for the Satyr. And that his son was alive and in his arms so had survived regardless of the Satyr’s incompetence.</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t miss going to Montauk.” Percy whispered back with a dreamy smile. “Besides, I didn’t realise you’d be coming after me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"East...the driver.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Stolls grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t live there anymore.” Percy told them hurriedly. Their grins faded while Hermes smiled at his kids.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A word about...meet her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sally is amazing.” Thalia said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah she is.” Nico agreed. He had pretended to be annoyed by her mothering but he secretly adored it. No matter how grown up he felt, he was still only twelve and missed having a mother figure.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her name is...when she was five, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Zeus!” Demeter growled. “You need to stop making planes crash when you’re in a bad mood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not every plane crash is my fault.” Zeus complained petulantly. All of his siblings rolled their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and she was...and no diploma.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, poor Sally.” Thalia frowned in sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>“A diploma?” Athena queried. Annabeth explained the concept to her mother, still finding it strange she didn’t know this. She guessed that the Gods rarely bothered with mortal affairs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Awwwww!” Aphrodite and Silena squealed. Piper winced at the shrill sound coming from her mother. She saw those around her giving her curious glances, clearly having expected her to do something similar. She just shrugged, it was definitely sweet but there was no need for shrieking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I don’t have...of his smile. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You visited him?” Zeus asked angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did.” Poseidon scoffed. Even if he hadn’t done it yet he knew he would. Percy was his first demigod child in a long time. “He is my son.” All the other demigods sighed and the Gods exchanged more glances. The rules were there for a reason but many of them wished to see their children more often and be able to answer their prayers. Those with children present made another promise to interact with their children when they stopped to take a break.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My mom doesn’t...Lost at sea.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Woah. A lie but not a lie.” Hermes looked impressed. “That’s one impressive woman, Poseidon.” The Sea God smirked and then sent his nephew a look that clearly said ‘hands off’.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing she knew who your dad was then?” Apollo asked. Percy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she can see through the mist.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She worked odd...an easy kid.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“She sounds amazing.” Chris sighed a little bitterness creeping into his voice. Not only had his mom not understood him at all, not that she tried very hard, but his dad hadn’t even bothered to claim him until he was seventeen.</p><p> </p><p>“She is.” Percy agreed, giving him an understanding look. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Finally, she married...in gym shorts.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ewww!” Aphrodite wrinkled her nose in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you know what that smells like?” Thalia asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“It was my best guess.” Percy gave her an innocent smile. She just raised an eyebrow. “Oh fine, one of the guys at one school decided to put such a thing in my locker as a prank.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a prank.” The Stolls grimaced. </p><p> </p><p>“Nor is a tarantula in my bunk.” Annabeth told them with a glare. The cringed away from her but straightened again when Hermes high fived them both. Athena then glared at Hermes who grinned in return.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Between the...over the carpet.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Males.” Artemis sniffed disdainfully.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not all that bad, Sis.” Apollo told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that.” She glared.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing, little Sis.” He smirked. An arrow lodged itself right by his head and he gulped as Artemis put her bow and quiver away with a smug smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hardly looking up...You got any cash?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all he has to say?” Thalia asked angrily. Percy shrugged vaguely. He was too busy cursing the Fates for making him sit through this. He didn’t want anyone to know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That was it...handsome or something.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Aphrodite, Silena, Gwen and Piper all cringed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He managed...gambling funds.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is this why you would have to get a summer job?” Piper asked with a frown. Percy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s terrible. You’re twelve, it’s not up to you to get a job and pay him.” Beckendorf said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you just tell him to stuff it. You usually do when people ask unfair things of you?” Thalia asked. Percy visibly stiffened and then relaxed very quickly. He just shrugged and everyone exchanged concerned looks when he wasn’t looking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He called it...my lights out.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?” Poseidon exploded, along with all the Greek campers, Hermes and Apollo.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no big…” Percy began.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare say it’s no big deal.” Thalia cut him off in a dangerous voice. Percy decided against continuing his argument.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy, did he ever actually hit you?” Chiron asked carefully. He cursed himself, wishing he had seen something and helped one of his favourite students. Percy paused but it was answer enough. Percy was never more grateful that the Gods had been turned human. He suspected his dad would have gone to hunt down a certain mortal if he could. Still, he was warmed by the sentiment. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would Sally put up with such a guy?” Nico asked thoughtfully, though he was shaking from the effort of containing his temper.</p><p> </p><p>“For me.” Percy told them in a small voice. It was the reason he had never been able to resent his mom for her decision. She did it for him. It was his fault she had to put up with Gabe so he deserved whatever happened. Unfortunately his dad must have caught something of his thoughts and his expression darkened further. Everyone backed away from the Sea God. Given his usual jovial nature they frequently forgot the wrath of the sea. Only Thalia and Nico remained next to Percy.</p><p> </p><p>“We are going to talk.” Thalia announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t it wait for a break?” Percy asked. He saw her glance at his dad and then nod. Great. He had some time to figure out an escape. As if sensing his plan, his cousin sat right next to him, sandwiching him tightly between Thalia and his dad. Nico sat on the floor in between his legs as if to help stop him escape. He sent a betrayed look to the back of Nico’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Please keep reading, Lord Apollo.” Percy begged. Apollo jerked out of his furious stupor and turned back to the book. Each word came out laced with anger. Percy wondered why the God seemed so angry on his behalf. His dad he understood but the rest of them...it made no sense to him.</p><p> </p><p>Piper suddenly felt bad for complaining about Jane. Sure the woman was horrible, but nothing like this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I don’t have any cash...everything else.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Athena said softly. “She is a very clever mortal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that clever if she let a child abuser into her home.” Thalia snapped, every good thing she had said about Sally forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>“Better a human monster than some alternatives.” Athena pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“She should have sent him to camp.” Annabeth agreed with her friend. “She might have been doing it to protect Percy but there were other ways that didn’t involve that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You took a taxi...just got here."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“At least one of them is a semi decent human.” Travis growled. Percy had done so much for their Camp that every single one of them was outraged on his behalf. They would have been angry to hear about abuse to any child but the fact that it was Percy made them all extra furious.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Am I right?" Gabe repeated...gas in harmony.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Artemis and Aphrodite both scowled and muttered under their breath. Then Artemis threw a horrified glance at the other Goddess for thinking the same thing as her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Fine," I said...brain boy!" </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thalia inhaled sharply. She was so close to Percy that she had felt the barely there flinch. He had never visibly reacted to the nickname given to him by Annabeth but now Thalia wondered. Even her own nickname for him might need to change if it held such negative connotations to her favourite cousin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>he shouted...and stale beer.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lovely.” Silena commented sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I dropped my...snipping the yarn.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wow that’s bad.” Leo looked at Percy as if he were crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to him?” Nico asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see.” Percy gave them a twisted smile. It looked so creepy that everyone shuddered, including the Gods.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But as soon...horrible talons.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not there, right?” Piper asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Percy assured her. “It was just a bad feeling.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then I heard...my fears melted.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ares opened his mouth to comment but a glare from Poseidon stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My mother can...me or Gabe</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“She’s certainly got a lot of patience.” Hermes muttered<b>.</b></p><p> </p><p>“That <em> thing </em>needs more than an unkind word.” Artemis scowled angrily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, Percy...since Christmas!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why do adults always say that?” Connor wondered. “If you’ve been gone more than five minutes they think you’ve grown. Everyone shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her red-white-and-blue Sweet...did when I came home.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ok that is awesome.” Travis admitted reluctantly. He was still unhappy this woman had forced Percy to live with someone like Gabe but free sweets were a weakness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We sat together...doing all right?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You mean other than having to give money to his stepfather and being threatened by the same man?” Thalia asked through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, please.” Percy frowned slightly. “She did the best she could and Paul’s around now. It all worked out fine.” Thalia didn’t look happy but agreed not to mention it. At least until the break where they would definitely talk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I told her...I gritted my teeth.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>So did everyone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My mom is...jerk like Gabe.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Percy sighed. Paul might not be a millionaire but he was definitely good for his mom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>For her sake...seem so bad.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I really want to know how you spun that story.” Clarisse frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“Carefully.” Percy told her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Until that trip...would sound stupid.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“To most people I guess it would.” Nico admitted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She pursed her..."Montauk?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Grover grumbled under his breath but grinned at Percy when he looked over. As Thalia, Nico and Poseidon were surrounding Percy, Grover had taken a seat next to Rachel at the other end of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Three nights...wasn’t enough money.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jerk.” Many Greek demigods and a few of the Gods muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gabe appeared...you hear me?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“He would make a very nice jackal for me to hunt.” Artemis said through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wanted to punch him,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do it!” Clarisse and Ares both yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“That wouldn’t have ended well.” Percy replied softly. Clarisse gave an understanding nod but Ares looked like he was going to scoff. A look from Poseidon stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but I met...serious about that?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she was.” Thalia rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I knew it...let us go."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“He’d better.” Poseidon stated firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“He did.” Percy assured his father.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Of course he will...The works."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, it’s disgraceful that she has to bribe him to go on a trip with her son but damn is she good.” Hermes whistled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gabe softened...budget, right?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?” Aphrodite looked scandalised. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yes, honey...my poker game."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Interrupting!? He funded it you stupid..!” Thalia yelled furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to kill him.” Nico muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been taken care of.” Percy assured him.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not well enough.” Nico stated firmly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maybe if I...for a week.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it for you.” All of the demigods offered, even the Romans. They may still be wary of the Greeks but no child deserved this. They were all for strictness but that was simply unacceptable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But my mom’s...make him mad.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean she definitely knew he was violent?” Will’s eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fairly sure he hit her too.” Percy admitted with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Why did she...he thought?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Percy sighed to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Im sorry...in my statement.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That thing has a brain?” Annabeth asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that works.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless it’s working out how much money you have.” Grover scowled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, whatever," he decided.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“He can count money but that’s about it. Anyone could have detected the sarcasm in that.” Thalia rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Be glad he didn’t recognise the sarcasm.” Nico told her darkly. She scowled again and now Percy rolled his eyes. He was back to cursing the Fates for making them read his thoughts and find out all of his secrets.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He went back...tell me, okay?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that’s where you get your perceptiveness from.” Annabeth said with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just a mother’s instinct.” Aphrodite told her with a fond glance at her children.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>For a moment...in the air.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I guess she’s worked out that whatever you’re not telling her has to do with your Godly side.” Will said.</p><p> </p><p>“If she did, she shouldn’t have taken him away on a trip before making him tell her. She should have got the story out of him and taken him straight to camp.” Clarisse protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably didn’t want to talk about things like that in front of that <em> thing </em> they live with. Especially if they need his car to go anywhere.” Chris pointed out. She glanced at him and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But then her..his 78 Camaro</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So he’ll miss her cooking but not her?” Silena scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“And he’ll miss his stupid car more than his wife.” Piper agreed. Percy and Grover exchanged grins at what happened to the car.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>for the whole...one little scratch."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t be driving! He’s twelve!” Beckendorf exclaimed. Apollo chuckled a little.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Like I’d be the one driving. I was twelve. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughed. Thalia chuckled briefly but was still watching Percy in concern. There was Gabe’s stupid nickname again and a pained look had crossed her cousin’s face. She made a mental note to speak with Annabeth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But that didn’t...to blame me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of all the things that happened, I don’t think bird poop was one of the issues.” Percy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so.” Grover agreed with a snicker.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Watching him...from a cannon. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” All the Gods looked at Percy in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He asked in return, nonplussed.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be very powerful to be able to do that. And he must truly be evil.” Hades said gravely.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll agree he was pretty nasty.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“You are very powerful.” Thalia argued. He didn’t look convinced.</p><p> </p><p>“Mount St Helens.” Annabeth pointed out. Percy went red as all the demigods who knew it had erupted looked at Percy in renewed awe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maybe it was...to find out.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It definitely wasn’t an accident.” Aphrodite said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I got in the...step on it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea.” Nico muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Our rental cabin...spiders in the cabinets, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth shuddered violently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and most of...loved the place.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Poseidon beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you did.” Silena smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We’d been going...met my dad.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Awww!” Aphrodite exclaimed. “She still loves you.” Poseidon shifted a little uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As we got...of the sea.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Poseidon frowned. “I wonder if she has some distant naiad blood.” He murmured to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Percy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because of her eyes changing colour. Mortals eyes can change colour a little but to change to the colour of the sea when she goes near it?  That is probably what drew me to her in the first place.” Poseidon explained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We got there...from work.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“More free sweets.” The Stolls groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s with all the blue food?” Jason asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll probably explain.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I guess I...like me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a rebellious streak. You have an obedience streak.” Annabeth laughed. Percy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When it got...of hearing them.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“We never do.” Piper sighed, thinking of playing the question game with her dad.</p><p> </p><p>“Can never hear them enough.” Connor agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"He was kind...his green eyes."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You do look extraordinarily like your father.” Hestia smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they could almost be twins.” Apollo agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“No other demigod is such a close replica of their immortal parent.” Chiron said. “Many inherit set traits, like Athena’s children are almost always blonde and Hermes’ children have similar facial features. But Percy seems to have inherited it all from his father.”</p><p> </p><p>“How does that even work? Gods don’t have DNA so how do we inherit anything from them?” Will asked. Everyone shrugged at that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom fished a...be so proud."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I certainly am.” Poseidon stated firmly. He may have only known his son for a few hours but he was definitely proud of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wondered how...in six years.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“The sea never likes to be restrained.” Poseidon told him with a smile. “Besides, those things are strengths.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that now. Although dyslexia isn’t much of a strength. My brain might be hardwired for Greek but it is still difficult to read.” Percy grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"How old was...This cabin."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That makes no sense.” Annabeth frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Percy asked, an edge in his voice. He did not want to think his mother lied to him about this.</p><p> </p><p>“Because your birthday is in August. If you count summer as June to August, even September, it doesn’t add up. Normal pregnancy is around nine months so you should have been conceived in November or December.” Annabeth explained. Percy blushed as she camly discussed his conception.</p><p> </p><p>“But Montauk is not a place you wanna be in the winter.” Percy frowned. “We only ever go in the summer.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But. . . he knew...A smile.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I did visit.” Poseidon told him. “Even if it was just once.” Zeus glared at him. </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t say anything. You went back to the same woman and had another child.” Hera glared at her husband.</p><p> </p><p>“That was Jupiter.” He argued weakly. She continued to glare and he cringed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I had always...Maybe it was stupid, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That's not stupid.” Chris assured him immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we all feel that way.” Will agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“You do?” Apollo looked at his son.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah.” Will looked at his dad like he was crazy. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but I resented...Smelly Gabe.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry, Percy.” Poseidon sighed. “I would most likely have done something but…”</p><p> </p><p>“The rules. Yeah.” Percy sighed in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Are you going...want me around?" </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you think that?” Grover asked Percy. He shrugged and made no reply. <em> Stupid books </em> he cursed inwardly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I regretted the...far enough away. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Far enough away from what?” Travis asked. “The monsters can smell you no matter where you are.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I thought you’d finally be safe."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’re demigods. We’re never safe.” Beckendorf sighed. All the Gods fidgeted guiltily. They all knew the life of a demigod wasn’t easy but none of them had realised just how bad it was for their children.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Safe from what...of his head.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So monsters found you even as a toddler? How did you survive to twelve?” Will asked in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he might have been sent by dad.” Percy guessed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Before that...meaty toddler hands.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You strangled a snake. Just like Hercules.” Connor whispered in awe. Artemis scowled and Percy wrinkled his nose. He did not wish to be compared to <em> him. </em>Zeus looked affronted that Percy was not delighted by this comparison. Every demigod should want to achieve as much as his son had.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In every single...forced to move.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So it wasn’t always your fault.” Grover pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>“Aww, we wanted to hear about more unplanned swims.” Hermes chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Or exploding cannons.” Ares added. This story was boring him. Apart from one tiny bit it had had no action.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I knew I should...didn’t want that.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Percy.” Thalia, Annabeth and Nico all groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. I should have told her. But we hadn’t been on the trip for a couple of years and I just wanted some time to relax.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boys.” Artemis sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I’ve tried to...a summer camp? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that does seem a bit weird when you don’t know.” Chris nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And if it...it before?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Because she knew you were the son of Poseidon and that you would probably have to stay at Camp year round.” Annabeth guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Still, she should have sent him to Camp rather than have Gabe in the house.” Nico said firmly. The rest of the demigods were torn. They all agreed that nothing was worth having that thing in the house but they couldn’t help wishing their mortal parents put so much effort into understanding them and wanting them around. Of course, it helped that Sally could see through the mist.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Im sorry, Percy...you for good."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you don’t stay year round anyway.” Clarisse grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“I do get attacked every year though.” Percy told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you stay at Camp year round?” Poseidon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll find out.” Percy told him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"For good?...to fight harder.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Gods all turned to look at Hades.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t automatically blame him.” Nico scowled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I ran toward...screamed, No!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” Zeus crowed triumphantly. “Even your son knows I would win.” Thalia and Jason exchanged a look and rolled their eyes at their dad’s behaviour.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I woke with a start...to have forgotten. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear, how could you forget, Uncle P?” Apollo asked with a grin. Poseidon rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Over the roar...exactly Grover.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Connor asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing he has got rid of the disguise. Now he looks like a Satyr.” Annabeth said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Searching all...you thinking?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That you were being really freaky.” Percy smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Man’s got a point.” Leo agreed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My mother...you tell me?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you know, everything important.” Piper muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was frozen...he yelled. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” Reyna asked with interest.</p><p> </p><p>“By Zeus and all the Gods.” Annabeth told her. Reyna nodded her thanks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Its right behind...should be </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“There was nothing?” Travis suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“He was made of sand?” Connor called out. Hermes grinned while everyone else rolled their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My mom looked...were cloven hooves.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, how boring.” Travis groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely was not boring to me.” Percy told him with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” Connor acknowledged. “Still, it would have been better for just his top half to be floating on air.”</p><p> </p><p>“How would that be better?” Grover asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be cooler.” Travis agreed with his brother. Grover bleated indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the end of the chapter.” Apollo announced.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll read.” Offered Hermes. Apollo gave him the book.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we take a break after this chapter?” Leo suggested. The Gods looked around and saw all the demigods fidgeting a little. </p><p> </p><p>“We don’t like staying still and concentrating so much for long periods of time.” Will explained. “We need to at least stretch our legs. Plus it was late afternoon when we were brought here so I’m pretty tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. One more chapter then we shall break to eat and for you to get some sleep.” Hestia smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. My Mother Teaches Me Bullfighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone glanced nervously at Percy. All the Greek demigods knew what this must be about but they had never heard the full story.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, there should be some action.” Clarisse said excitedly. Percy shot her a glare.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We tore through...on the gas.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Now that’s how you drive.” Ares said approvingly.</p><p> </p><p>“That kind of driving is why you keep ending up in my infirmary.” Apollo reminded him. Ares shrugged, a pleased grin still on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Every time...shag-carpet pants. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone except Grover and Percy burst out laughing. The Stolls were practically rolling on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy!” Grover complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, G-Man, that’s what it looked like.” Percy told him with an unapologetic grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Shag carpet pants wouldn’t explain the hooves.” Annabeth pointed out once she stopped giggling. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But, no, the...barnyard animal.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>More laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, you <em> are </em>part goat. Goats are barnyard animals.” Percy defended himself against Grover’s glare. Somehow his best friend didn’t seem placated by that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All I could...each other?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Perc, you’re killing us.” Travis spluttered through yet more laughter. Both Percy and Grover went red. It didn’t help that Percy would feel his dad shaking with laughter next to him. Although, he figured it was better than the freaking out that was about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grovers eyes...was watching you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So your mom knew you had a stalker.” Connor smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“I was not stalking him!” Grover protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sorry, constantly watching him.” Travis corrected. Grover just glared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Watching me?"..."I am your friend."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I know man. You’re the best friend I could have asked for.” Percy assured the Satyr. He stopped glaring at the Stolls to throw Percy a grateful smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Urn . . . what are you, exactly?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s rude.” Silena said reproachfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but I had had a long, head spinning day.” Percy shrugged. “Grover wasn’t too offended.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not by that part.” Grover muttered. Percy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"That doesn’t...is a donkey—"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>All the Greek demigods winced.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t recommend saying that to a Satyr.” Dionysus said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky it’s Grover and not Gleeson.” Clarisse told Percy. Percy cringed at the idea of saying that to Gleeson Hedge’s face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover let...irritated bleat.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was some snickering.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Goat!"...the waist down."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You just said it didn’t matter.” Leo pointed out. Hermes sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You just said it didn’t matter."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“See, Percy agrees with me.” Leo said.</p><p> </p><p>“It matters very much to Satyrs.” Dionysus told him sternly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Blaa-ha-ha...Mrs. Dodds!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not the time.” Annabeth rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, to be fair he spent ages thinking he was completely insane. I would want confirmation as well.” Piper pointed out fairly.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy is insane.” Clarisse laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Of course."...perfectly obvious. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it really was not perfectly obvious. Given that you of all people knew that I had no idea what was going on.” Percy now glared at Grover. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We put Mist...who you are."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well he only really knew that something was wrong. He clearly has no clue about Gods or anything.” Jason frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. He was becoming more aware. Even just the awareness that true monsters do exist is enough.” Grover said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Who I...blood-thirstiest minions."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Grover!” The whole room cried out.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” He cringed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hades!” Poseidon was glaring at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Grover!"...this weird.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So how do you explain pretty much all of your plans?” Annabeth asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Insanity.” Percy shrugged with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My mom...picket fences.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Almost there.” Poseidon muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Where are we...You’re in danger."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“How is he supposed to understand when nobody tells him anything?” Leo asked. He remembered the attack at the Grand Canyon and being picked up by Annabeth. It felt like he was going mad and nobody would explain anything for ages.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly!” Percy cried out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Because some old ladies cut yarn."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Everyone cried.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Those weren’t...when someone's about to die."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Grover!” Thalia groaned. “It’s like you want him to freak out.” Poseidon glared at the Satyr. He really wasn’t proving to be very helpful. In fact he seemed to be making the situation worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Grover cringed again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Whoa..I said someone."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, you said you and then changed it to someone.” Piper corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to tell him that.” Grover pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You meant you...Not you, you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Leo looked completely confused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Boys!" my mom said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank goodness for Sally.” Thalia muttered. It was only the knowledge that everyone was alive so they must have got through this fine that was keeping her calm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She pulled the...meant to kill me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well duh!” Ares rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then I thought...our car exploded.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thalia glared at her dad furiously. He had been mad at Hades for sending monsters after her but was quite happy to kill Percy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I remember...Lightning. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“ZEUS!” Poseidon roared. The King of the Gods cowered in the face of his brother’s wrath. Given that they were all mortal, Poseidon was probably the strongest of the three brothers and was looking like he was about to punch Zeus’ face in.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Poseidon, I believe we should find out what happened.” Chiron put in before an actual fight could break out. Poseidon looked at him and then back at Zeus.</p><p><br/>“We <em> will </em>speak of this later.” He assured his brother but took his seat once more, slinging an arm tightly around Percy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That was the...off the road. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Poseidon’s glare intensified.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Next to me...want you to die!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Perc.” Grover smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then he groaned...there was hope.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everybody laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“It still works as a method for checking if you’re ok.” Percy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Percy," my mother...he had horns.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You sent him?” Poseidon asked Hades in a deadly calm voice. </p><p> </p><p>“It would seem so.” Hades replied with a wince.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I swallowed hard...the nearest hill.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey look, I’m in the story.” Thalia mock cheered. The Gods and Roman Demigods all looked at her weirdly. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jason asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll come up.” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"That’s the property...reach the door."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t leave you.” Annabeth told the book.</p><p> </p><p>“Fatal flaw?” Athena asked her daughter. She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Mom, you’re coming too."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“She can’t.” Chiron said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her face was...looked like horns...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You are pretty slow.” Clarisse rolled her eyes. Percy, Poseidon, Thalia and Nico all glared at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"He doesn’t...property line."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Still, if he can’t get Percy, he might well attack you two anyway.” Clarisse pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“She wanted Percy to be safe. If she told him that there was no way he’d leave.” Annabeth told her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Percy, she should have known he wasn’t going regardless.” Thalia said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But. . . "...got mad, then</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ut oh! Duck and cover!” All the Greeks demigods called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Ares asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy is terrifying when he is mad.” Grover said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that bad.” Percy protested. However all the Gods were looking at the similarity between the Sea God and his son. They could well believe the boy was capable of being terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—mad at my mother...me with Grover."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Perc.” Grover sighed. He felt even more useless than his first failure. Although even if he had been conscious, he hadn’t been much use to Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I didn’t wait...to my aid.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, even if he’s light, it’s hard to carry deadweight.” Will nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Together, we draped......of the Looms</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was some tense laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get him out of bed to chase Percy?” Nico asked his father in exasperation. Hades shrugged, not knowing. It was news to him that the beast wore underwear at all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>which would’ve...electric sharpener.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was some more laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“I love your descriptions.” Hermes sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I recognized...my mother said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh she’s very clever.” Athena nodded in approval.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> "I wish I’d...want to kill you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Poseidon renewed his glare towards Hades.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But hes the Min—"..."Names have power."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, something Percy never really understood.” Annabeth rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“He still goes around throwing names everywhere.” Grover added. Poseidon glanced at his son worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The pine tree...fifty feet away.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I know now.” Percy said quickly, forestalling any comments.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Food?" Grover moaned...are soon enough."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“She studied up for this then.” Thalia said. Percy nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“She told me afterwards, she’d always found the myths interesting but when I was born she made sure to read up on them all properly.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As if on cue...remembered Gabe saying.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oops.” Leo said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oops.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was some scattered laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“It was Zeus’ fault mostly.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Percy," my mom...you near me."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was some nodding at this when Percy wasn’t looking. Yet the demigods still wished their mortal parents wanted them around that much.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Keeping me...like rotten meat.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Urgh. Eww.” Aphrodite and Silena wrinkled their noses.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He lowered his...to the side.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There were some quiet cheers from the demigods.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The bull-man...from Grover.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Grover winced. Percy gave him a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t your fault the car got hit. Zeus was after me.” He whispered. Grover nodded but still looked unhappy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Run, Percy!"...pummeling the air.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh gods.” Piper whispered. She couldn’t imagine how they got out of this but clearly they had as some of the others had met Percy’s mother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Mom!"...simply . . . gone.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Everyone except Chiron, Annabeth, Grover and Percy yelled out. Poseidon turned to Hades and glared. Then he nodded his head in a small gesture of thanks. He knew his brother had taken her which angered him but she wasn’t dead so that was something. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No!”...couldn’t allow that.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Grover said.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t have my barnyard friend being killed.” Percy smirked. Grover’s smile turned to a glare.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stripped...Ground beef!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Those are terrible insults.” Clarisse told Percy.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t really have much time to think about it.” He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Raaaarrrrr!"...happen like that.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It never does.” Annabeth sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“With your luck it’ll work out better though.” Thalia added.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The bull-man...on his neck.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Woah!” Everyone gaped at Percy. Even Clarisse and Ares looked impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you manage that?” Clarisse asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No idea. I mean, it was raining, maybe that helped.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your father’s element is the sea not the rain.” Apollo frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but any type of water gives me a power boost.” Percy shrugged. All the Gods exchanged glances. He was definitely one powerful demigod. Zeus wasn’t happy. Someone that powerful could easily destroy Olympus, especially if he was the one of the prophecy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How did I...my teeth out.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thalia winced.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you actually feel that?” Percy asked in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I remember.” She replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The bull-man...all my might. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That won’t work.” Ares scoffed. “Not even my kids could do that.” Percy smirked as Clarisse put her face in her hands. Given his spoil of war, she knew it had worked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The monster tensed...then—snap!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“How strong are you?” Leo asked, staring at the wiry frame of the other demigod.</p><p> </p><p>“Stronger with water. I doubt I’d be able to do that without any.” Percy told him. All the Greek demigods looked sceptical about that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The bull-man...had burst apart.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You killed a Fury and the Minotaur without any training.” Hermes looked at the young demigod in awe. He was liking this kid more and more. Percy blushed. Leo definitely knew why this guy had such a reputation at Camp. He hoped they found him soon.</p><p> </p><p>“I got lucky.” He tried to wave it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you got some luck but not many demigods could defeat the Minotaur without even a weapon.” Thalia told him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The monster...needing my help, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You are very loyal.” Artemis told him with a frown as if she could not quite believe she said that to a boy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>so I managed...a princess’. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth blushed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They both looked..."Silence, Annabeth," </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooh, he’s ‘the one’ is he?” Connor asked Annabeth who had gone even redder. Nico scowled and folded his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“And Percy thinks she looks like a princess.” Travis added with a smirk. Now Rachel joined Nico in scowling. Percy avoided looking at Annabeth as Aphrodite cooed about how wonderful they would be together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the man said...Bring him inside."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the end of the chapter.” Hermes announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Break time.” Leo called, jumping away from his work station and stretching.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me to the dining hall.” Hermes called, standing up himself. All the demigods followed him with most of the Gods following closely behind. Percy sat down with Thalia, Nico, Poseidon and Grover as none of them would leave his side. Rachel awkwardly sat on the end of the table next to Grover. Hades seemed to think about joining them to sit with Nico but caught Poseidon’s expression and sat with Hazel and Frank instead. The three of them sat with the rest of the Romans, except Jason, and Dionysus. Annabeth looked like she wanted to sit with Percy but he was already surrounded so she sat with her mother, Piper, Leo, Jason, Beckendorf, Silena, Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Will, the Stolls, Chris, Clarisse, Hermes, Apollo and Ares sat at another table. Zeus, Hera, Demeter and Artemis didn’t stay, instead choosing to stay in the throne room. Chiron stood at the entrance to the dining hall to keep an eye on everything with Hestia.</p><p> </p><p>Percy was afraid they would keep pressing him to talk about Gabe but Poseidon wanted to hear about his powers and his time at Camp Half Blood. The bits Percy could tell him anyway. Thalia and Nico chipped in with some of their own powers and experiences as the children of the Big Three. Grover tried not to say much. He had sensed the God of the Sea was angry with him and he didn’t blame him. Percy may have forgiven him but he knew he made mistakes, some of which could have gotten Percy killed.</p><p> </p><p>Over at the Hermes, Apollo and Ares table the Hermes kids were eagerly telling their dad about various pranks that they had played. The God was delighted to have such an enthusiastic reaction from his kids and happily cheered their every prank, while giving pointers on how they could have been better. Apollo and Will were happily discussing various medicines and healing techniques. Will was in his element when his dad agreed to give him some lessons during other breaks. Ares and Clarisse awkwardly looked at each other, with Chris squeezing her hand in support under the table. The War God wasn’t quite sure what to do with a female demigod child of his but eventually they settled on talking about weapons, specifically the electric spear he had given her in the future.</p><p> </p><p>As they were about to leave, Percy pulled Nico aside to speak with him privately. Poseidon showed them to a room they could use but indicated he wished to speak with Percy afterwards which made the boy cringe inwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok? I mean, you’ve been acting strangely since we got here.” Percy asked the younger boy. Nico was trying not to blush. He really did not want to be alone with Percy, lest he blurt out something he shouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could have sworn you hated me before we got here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never hated you.” Nico protested. Percy raised an eyebrow and he grimaced. Yeah, his actions said rather differently. “I owe you an apology. I blamed you for Bianca’s death when really it was her I was mad at. I was angry she chose the Hunters over me, and that she went on the quest at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect her better.” Percy sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have made you make that promise. I just...when you rescued us I got put under the impression you were super powerful and could do anything.” Nico admitted, a blush now visible on his cheeks. “I thought you were invincible and I now know you’re only human.” Nico frowned. “Kind of anyway. You know what I mean. You are powerful but not even you can save every single person.” Percy nodded though Nico could tell he was still unconvinced. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I probably deserve your hatred but I’m glad you don’t hate me now.” He admitted. Nico felt his cheeks darkening further and thought desperately for a way out before he gave too much away.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too. Anyway, your Dad wanted you.” Nico said quickly. He saw Percy cringe. Still the older boy nodded and Nico almost sprinted out of the room, almost crashing straight into Poseidon. The God deftly moved out of the way with incredible reflexes considering he was currently mortal. “Sorry.” Nico mumbled before dashing off to find his own father.</p><p> </p><p>Percy had to bite back a groan as his dad came into the room. He gave Percy a small smile and gestured for him to take a seat on the couch he hadn’t even noticed was there. He sat and his dad sat right next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you growing up. Many of us Gods resent the rules about not interfering in our children’s lives.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Do you think Zeus will change his mind after this?” Percy asked, quite eager to stay on this topic. Poseidon shrugged in an oddly human gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“The note at the beginning did say that some rules don’t help so maybe your adventures will prove that it won’t destroy the order of things if we interfere a little.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not even interference we want so much as to at least meet our parents. I mean, I’m lucky and you’re a pretty awesome dad but Chris, he’s never met his dad once until now and he’s seventeen. There are a lot of kids at Camp in a similar situation and this whole thing that the books are about was caused because kids felt abandoned by their parents. I understand you can’t always be there or do quests for us but a quick visit to say hi, even once a year, surely can’t be too much to ask.” Percy said. Poseidon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“It shouldn’t be. I am glad you consider me a good father but I’m not sure I can think the same given the situation I have left you in, in the future. I should have seen and stepped in.” Well that diversion didn’t last long. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine dad. I was angry with you for a long time but I forgave you ages ago.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“It is not fine.” Poseidon told him firmly. “Now, you didn’t actually answer earlier. Did Gabe hit you?” Percy sighed but his dad gave him a stern look.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>“Often?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only a couple of times. Nothing too bad, I mean I still had school to go to.” That seemed to be the wrong thing to say. The Sea God may not have had his powers but there was definitely a storm brewing in his eyes. “But it gets sorted. He’s gone at the end of this book.” Percy assured him. Poseidon nodded, still angry. Then he pulled his son into a tight hug. He wanted to keep pushing but didn’t want to upset his son for his own curiosity. Instead he stood up and showed him down a few corridors before stopping at a door that looked just like the one on Cabin 3. Poseidon gave him a smile and opened it. Percy was hit with the smell of the sea. Inside was a large living area that looked like it belonged in an undersea palace. All the furniture was made from coral . The floor was carpeted the colour of sand while the walls were all bluish green with swirling patterns that actually moved like waves. Occasionally a fish or a shark would swim across a section of the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“This is incredible.” He said in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my quarters for the odd occasion I stay on Olympus. There is a guest room for you to stay in.” Poseidon told him. “If you want to.” He added hurriedly. “Or I can take you back to your friends to share a room with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Na, I’m used to having my own room at Camp.” Percy grinned. Tyson didn’t stay often or for very long. Poseidon smiled happily and showed Percy to a room on the left which looked very like his cabin at Camp except there was only one bed, which was huge. It even had the water fountain at the other end. </p><p> </p><p>“I shall see you in the morning. There will be clean clothes in the cupboards.” Poseidon told him, gesturing to a wardrobe on the left hand side of the room. Percy nodded. He hugged his dad once more before the God left and he sunk onto the heavenly soft bed. He was out like a light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Play Pinochle With a Horse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning the demigods trickled into the dining room in ones and twos. The Hermes kids had all stayed together in their dad’s quarters and Will had done the same in Apollo’s. Clarisse had shared with Thalia and Rachel. Neither demigod wanted to stay with their parents and Rachel had no Godly parent. Grover had taken the guest room next to them. The Romans had all bunked together too while Piper had reluctantly agreed to stay with Aphrodite and Silena. Jason had chosen to stay with the Romans as he agreed with Thalia about not staying with their dad. Not that Zeus had actually offered anyway. They both suspected Hera had forbidden it. Annabeth, Nico, Leo and Beckendorf had all stayed with their parents. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually everyone had eaten and were at least mostly awake so they trudged back to the throne room. The God’s thrones were gone much to their horror. In their places were even more, very comfy, looking couches. They sat in the same arrangement as the day before except now the Gods all had to sit with their kids. Hermes was quite pleased with this, sitting himself between the Stolls and slinging an arm around each of them. Apollo then sat between Chris and Will in the same position. Athena and Ares sat at opposite ends of the same couch as the couch with Annabeth and Clarisse on was full. Poseidon sat himself on the end of a couch with Percy beside him. Thalia was on Percy’s other side with Grover next to her. Nico next to the Satyr with Hades on his other side. Poseidon and Hades had spoken the previous night and come to an agreement. They could not change their actions in the books but would not attack each other’s children when they were born in their timeline. Not that Poseidon had actually done any attacking. Rachel took a seat to herself. Zeus and Hera sat together with Hestia and Demeter. Dionysus sat next to Dakota with Gwen on Dakota’s other side. Aphrodite sat with Silena as Piper was on a full couch already. Chiron preferred to stand.</p><p> </p><p>“Who shall read?” Zeus asked in a moody voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” Connor offered. He took the book and opened it to the correct page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I play Pinochle with a Horse.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chiron glared at Percy who went a little red.</p><p> </p><p>"At least it's not just me." Grover muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I had weird...wanted food.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s almost normal for me now.” Percy said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is. Although I don’t blame you for thinking about barnyard animals wanting food given how much Grover mumbled about it.” Thalia laughed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I must’ve woken...with the spoon.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re feeding him?” Athena turned to look at her daughter in horror. “That is a job for Apollo’s cabin.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because he’s ‘the One’.” Travis sniggered. He stopped quickly as Athena and Poseidon both glared at him. Nico sighed and folded his arms against his chest. He really didn’t want to hear about Percy and Annabeth flirting and dancing around their blatant feelings for each other. He’d heard plenty of stories from other campers while they had been on the quest to save Artemis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When she saw...summer solstice?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you think Prissy knew anything?” Clarisse asked. Annabeth shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realise he didn’t even know who he was yet.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I managed to...a few weeks!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Something was stolen?” Hermes asked brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever it is is probably the reason that Father and Poseidon are fighting. That’s not good.” Athena snapped at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I’m sorry,"...mouth with pudding.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a round of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The next time...of his hands.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Argus.” Hera smiled fondly. Zeus scowled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When I finally...for a nest. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know what that’s like?” Poseidon asked his son anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t.” Percy shrugged. He wondered about the description given what Luke had tried to kill him with when he got back to Camp.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My tongue was...maraschino cherry.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s very strange expecting apple juice and getting a warm drink.” Percy said. Piper nodded in agreement straight away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My hand was...the goat boy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was some sniggering.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for that, Grover. Not sure I could have dealt with waking up to you being a Satyr.” </p><p> </p><p>“Anytime, Perc.” His best friend smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>So maybe I’d...in my lap.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Spoil of war?” Jason asked. Grover and Percy both nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Inside was a...half bull."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Telling him it’s not a good idea only encourages him.” Annabeth laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover shifted...He looked down.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>All the demigods sent Percy sympathetic smiles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stared across...in the sunlight.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Even that?” Thalia asked indignantly. Percy gave her a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Even that monstrosity.” She elbowed him in the side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My mother was...look beautiful.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, alright.” Thalia allowed. “I don’t blame you for that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Im sorry,”...in the world."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“No you’re not!” Percy, Thalia and Annabeth all shouted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He moaned...hoof-shaped hole.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he was going to find out at some point.” Connor laughed. Grover sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“At least I had time to wake up a little.” Percy grinned at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, Styx!"...on his head. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Grover made a muffled sound of protest as his hands flew to his hair. The Stolls exchanged mischievous grins.</p><p> </p><p>“No shaving Satyrs.” Chiron told the brothers in an exasperated tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww.” They both complained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But I was...into yellow light.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what dying would look like.” Hazel frowned, muttering to herself. She glanced over at the Greek version of her father. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was alone...Smelly Gabe? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>There were growls echoing around the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No. That...join the army. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone who had been at Camp when Percy arrived suddenly had huge coughing fits. Even Thalia who had met him a year after that was having trouble hiding her amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Percy asked indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>“You thought you could pass for seventeen?” Clarisse asked him in amusement. “Back then you could barely pass for the age you were let alone five years older.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t that short.” Percy protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Annabeth was taller than you.” Grover pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Annabeth’s expression had gone from fond amusement to indignation. </p><p> </p><p>“N...nothing.” Grover told her unconvincingly. “Please keep reading.” He begged Connor. The son of Hermes seemed to consider this, clearly enjoying himself but finally kept going.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’d do something...your fault."  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” Percy agreed with his past self.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yes, it was...recoiled at the taste, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?” Apollo frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I didn’t know about nectar and it looked like apple juice.” Percy explained. The Sun God nodded and relaxed again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>because I was...still melting. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“They sound amazing.” Connor and Travis said together.</p><p> </p><p>“They are.” Nico nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve had some?” Annabeth frowned. Nico suddenly found the floor very interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Nico came to talk to me about something a few weeks ago and my mom decided he needed feeding up.” Percy smirked. Hades smiled inwardly. At least someone was willing to help his son. He knew his kids usually got a bad rep and some certainly had deserved it but that didn’t mean all his children were evil. It upset him that he didn’t have a cabin at Camp. While he didn’t mind not having a throne on Olympus anymore, well, not as much anyway, it wasn’t fair on his children.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Drinking it...to be okay.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ares snorted slightly but said nothing out loud.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Before I...the glass. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful.” Apollo winced.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that now.” Percy rolled his eyes. “Besides, Grover was right there.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stared into...let you taste."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Artemis studied the young demigod. He was certainly different from most boys. She still did not like her future Lieutenant sitting so close to a boy but she supposed it could be worse. There was clearly nothing romantic between them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His eyes got...hundred yards."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure any amount of nectar could make you able to do that.” Clarisse sneered. Percy smirked at her, knowing she didn’t mean it these days. They had come to a sort of truce recently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"That’s good...are waiting."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That got SO annoying!” Percy exclaimed. “Like, every single time I asked a question, it would be ignored.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The porch...let it go.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Spoils of war are important.” Reyna nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As we came...horses had wings.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>All the Greeks had dreamy looks on their faces, thinking about their Camp.</p><p> </p><p>“You have Pegasi?” Reyna asked in awe. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Silena nodded with another dreamy smile. “They’re lovely.” The Romans all looked jealous at this pronouncement.</p><p> </p><p>“I do love Blackjack.” Percy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Down at the...trailer park. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>All the Gods except Dionysus were trying desperately to hide their laughter. Apollo and Hermes failed completely. Dionysus and Dakota were glaring at Percy.</p><p> </p><p>“You should show some respect, boy.” The Wine God said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say it out loud. It was just my thoughts and I can’t control those.” Percy scowled back. The Wine God did not look impressed with this argument. Other people started looking around at each other wondering how they would be described in Percy’s head. So far his descriptions had not been favourable, even to Grover who was his best friend. Of course, Annabeth got a nice one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He wore a...my stepfather.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Dionysus stated firmly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Thats Mr. D," Grover...Be polite. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Percy doesn’t do polite at the best of times, let alone when he’s confused and grieving.” Annabeth pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The girl, that’s...She’s just a camper, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just a camper?” Annabeth looked at Grover.</p><p> </p><p>“Compared to Mr D who is a God and Chiron who is an immortal teacher.” Grover shrugged. Annabeth conceded he had a point.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but she’s been...choice answers B.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was some good natured groaning from the Greek demigods. The Hermes kids looked quite impressed and a bit sad they didn’t get Chiron as a teacher in the mortal world.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Ah, good, Percy,"...to see you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dionysus.” Poseidon frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“What? I don’t want to be there.” Dionysus shrugged. “Nor am I pleased to see more children that I’m supposed to look after.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Mr D’s punishment is actually a punishment for us kids.” Percy muttered. Thalia nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Uh, thanks."...was a satyr.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and Poseidon looked at Percy wondering if he had actually been afraid of Dionysus because of his experience with the drunken mortal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner...athletic looking. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You bet.” Annabeth laughed. “Though I’m probably not anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>With her deep...ruined the image.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” She glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They were startling...in a fight.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh ok.” She decided that was acceptable. It was also true.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet she was.” Thalia laughed. Annabeth nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She glanced...like that.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone who knew Annabeth began laughing. Hard. Percy went slightly red.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Now everyone else joined in the laughter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then she sprinted...ex—Mr. Brunner said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ex-Mr Brunner?” Leo snickered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I’m afraid that...for no reason."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, given the welcome you gave him, I’m not surprised he wants to know who you are.” Piper said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh. Right. Sorry."...wasted my time."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It definitely was not a waste.” Chiron smiled at Percy.</p><p> </p><p>“When was the last time you made a house call?” Percy asked a little tentatively. He wasn’t sure he was that special. Even Thalia had not received a house call. Though he guessed it probably had something to do with the Lightning Bolt situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Over a Century ago.” Chiron told him with a smile. Percy’s eyes went wide.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"House call?"...keeping a lookout. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So all Fauns, I mean Satyrs, are useful?” Reyna asked. She had been under the impression it was just this particular one. The idea of all Fauns being protectors was very strange.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we are.” Grover said indignantly. “What do your Fauns do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wander around and beg mostly.” Hazel said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Beg?” Grover looked horrified.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But Grover alerted...I asked.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“There’s the beginning of his big head.” Annabeth sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy doesn’t have a big head.” Thalia frowned at her. “He’s the most modest male I’ve ever met. He has the odd moment, don’t we all, but mostly he underestimates himself.” Artemis was intrigued by her future Lieutenant’s statement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron nodded...the first test."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thalia winced and Grover looked down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Grover," Mr. D...Hawaiian shirt.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Some more sniggering from the other Gods.</p><p> </p><p>“There is nothing wrong with Hawaiian shirts.” Poseidon said, looking at his son.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, dad.” Percy agreed, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You do know...less and less.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dionysus glared at him some more but Poseidon glared right back. </p><p> </p><p>“The feeling is mutual, Perry.” The Wine God muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Well," he told me...in his pile.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?” Rachel asked the Satyr a little concerned. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Well, I am now. I’m sure it will explain.” Grover told her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron smiled at...tell you nothing?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Not even a little bit.” Percy sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we know that now. I didn’t realise you had absolutely no idea at all.” Chiron replied looking grim.</p><p> </p><p>“You taught him for a year. Surely you should have realised how little he knew.” Rachel pointed out. Chiron didn’t reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"She said . . . "...usually get killed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Harsh but he’s not wrong.” Chris muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Young man...won’t be sufficient."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t show him the orientation film?” Annabeth exclaimed in exasperation. “That explains so much. I assumed he had seen it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you expected me to know more?” Percy asked. She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely an orientation film is best used for children who have no idea who they are?” Demeter asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the best film.” Chiron said cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Orientation film?...to yell, Not! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You did see the Minotaur. It shouldn’t be too much of a stretch.” Rachel pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I still hadn’t really processed that.” Percy told her. “I got a bit caught up on the fact my mom was gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But all I...a smaller matter."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Smaller?” Zeus thundered furiously. Chiron decided to say nothing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Smaller?"...You mean them."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! He said me.” Apollo cheered to Hermes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, he also mentioned Hera and he definitely doesn’t like her so it doesn’t mean anything.” Hermes whispered back. Chris and Travis, who were sitting between the two Gods, both frowned in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And there it...there was science."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh.” All the older Greek demigods winced. They had all learnt not to say that to Mr D.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know. Bad move.” Percy held his hands up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Science!" Mr. D...for all time?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That would be cool.” Leo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.” Percy frowned. “Staying alive forever while all your loved ones pass on.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was about...losing their mothers?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That was harsh, Chiron.” Thalia said reproachfully.  The Centaur nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My heart pounded...incinerates you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to see you try it.” Poseidon scowled. Dionysus shrunk down a little in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“I will be most upset if you incinerate the children you are supposed to be watching over.” Zeus told his son sternly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover said...even believe."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Stop chasing after off limit Nymphs then.” Hermes told his half brother, though he completely understood why Dionysus had done it. The Nymph in question was very pretty.</p><p> </p><p>“Why exactly was the Nymph declared off limits?” Hera asked her husband. Zeus didn’t reply but gestured for Connor to keep reading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He waved his...with red wine.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dionysus.” Zeus said warningly. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not bad enough you make me look after all the brats that you lot ignore, you also won’t let me have my own invention and domain. It’s not fair.” Dionysus complained. “You wouldn’t ban Uncle Poseidon from the sea.”</p><p> </p><p>“He does have a point, brother.” Hestia said softly. Zeus’s frown deepened but he said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My jaw dropped...More thunder.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Old habits?” Zeus questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I was able to summon wine whenever I wanted for millennia. It’ll take a while to forget that habit.” Dionysus pointed out. Zeus considered this and nodded slightly. While he suspected his son had done it completely deliberately, he did have a valid argument.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mr. D waved...his card game.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s different. Bacchus drinks Diet Pepsi.” Dakota said absently.</p><p> </p><p>“Diet Pepsi?” The Stolls gasped. “I can’t imagine Mr D ever even touching the stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron winked at...to punish me. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I do not.” Zeus protested. All the other Gods stared at him incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you do.” Apollo said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The first time...he told me. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, a better influence is not something you could ever accuse Mr D of being.” Clarisse muttered to herself. Those near her all nodded their agreement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Work with...them down. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So you consider threatening to incinerate them as working with them?” Poseidon asked. Dionysus shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ha......little kid.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Percy considered that all the Gods sounded like children relatively frequently. He wondered if it was a side effect of being so old. But then Chiron never acted like a six year old so maybe it was just a Godly thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"And . . . " I...Aphrodite, perhaps?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You wish.” Aphrodite sniffed disdainfully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You’re a god."..."A god. You."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Looks can be deceptive, son.” Poseidon warned Percy. His son nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I definitely learnt that lesson.” The Sea God decided he didn’t want to know exactly how he learnt that lesson.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He turned to...of my life.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“He wouldn’t dare.” Poseidon said firmly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Would you..."No. No, sir. "</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that’s twice in this book that Percy has done the safe thing.” Thalia laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I used up all the safe options back then.” Percy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“That explains so much.” Nico snickered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The fire died..."I believe I win."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“No way!” Travis exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m perfectly capable of winning.” Dionysus said, affronted.</p><p> </p><p>“Except against Chiron.” Connor muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Not quite..."The game goes to me."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“There we go.” Beckendorf chuckled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I thought Mr. D...by the Latin teacher. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“He is.” Will laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe he has ever won..” Clarisse said.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he has not.” Chiron told them. Dionysus glared at the Centaur.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He got up...on this assignment."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Poseidon nodded to himself at that. He was coming to like the Satyr a little bit but was still concerned about his ability to protect Percy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grovers face beaded...hates his job. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well he should be punished in a way that doesn’t make all of your children miserable.” Percy muttered. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He’s been...then they died."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Perc?” Nico asked with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’ve had a lot of shocks recently but you literally just met a God.” Thalia rolled her eyes. Percy shrugged with a sheepish grin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Died? No...adore chocolate."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Understatement.” Said all the Greek demigods.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And then he...velvet underwear, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was some snickering as Chiron blushed and glared at Percy though there was no heat behind it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but as he...other campers."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“The chapter is over.” Connor said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll read next.” Hermes offered, taking the book from his son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a lot of sniggering at this. However Clarisse suddenly groaned and then glared at Percy who smirked back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Once I got...trusted his front.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody roared with laughter except Chiron who had gone a little red and glared at Percy. Said Demigod gave his teacher a sheepish grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We passed the...flip or something.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have. That would have been awesome.” Connor told Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were staring because it’s not often we get a new person who defeated the Minotaur.” Chris explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I looked back...being watched.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, it moved back then?” Thalia asked in amazement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like it.” Annabeth frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s twice it moved with Percy around.” Grover said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Whats up there?"...living thing."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apollo sighed sadly and looked down. He still wondered why his Oracle refused to change bodies. Hades scowled. He still despised that stupid Oracle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True but not the whole truth.” Hermes nodded appreciatively at Chiron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I got the...that curtain.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You definitely notice far more than you let on.” Annabeth told Percy who just shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Come along, Percy,"...grew strawberries instead.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t even grow grapes.” Dionysus grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh alright. I lift your restrictions on wine and grapes.” Zeus threw up his hands in exasperation as Hestia frowned at him once more in reproach. The Wine God’s face lit up and he immediately tried to conjure himself some wine. Nothing happened and he remembered he was mortal. His face fell once more. Then a goblet of wine appeared in his hands and he looked around in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Father.” He said, gratefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I watched the...magic with music. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not back then.” Percy stated. Grover flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have improved massively.” Annabeth assured the Satyr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His taste in music hasn’t.” Thalia muttered. Grover mock glared at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wondered...protector. Really."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Perc.” Grover smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are.” Percy shrugged like he was stating an obvious fact. Poseidon frowned a little but said nothing. He was still reserving judgement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron sighed...to Half-Blood Hill."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He got Percy there.” Connor pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes but Grover was unconscious at the time.” Dionysus reminded him. “And Perry’s mother didn’t make it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a mortal. She couldn’t have made it no matter what Grover did.” Thalia stated angrily. The Wine God shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But he did that!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! I think like Percy!” Connor exclaimed dramatically. “Save me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, brother. It’s too late.” Travis told him solemnly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I might agree...in New York. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy ditched him. That’s not Grover’s fault.” Silena pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was his behaviour that caused Percy to ditch him.” Nico reminded her. “Sorry, Grover.” He added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re right.” The Satyr sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then there’s...your mother. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was definitely nothing Grover could do about that, even if he was conscious.” Annabeth stated firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And the fact...on Grover’s part."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that was dad’s fault. If he hadn’t hit the car with lightning then Grover would have been conscious.” Thalia scowled. Poseidon glared at his brother at that reminder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wanted to...gotten in trouble.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d have gotten in trouble for the rest of it.” Grover shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if I hadn’t ditched you, we would have gotten to camp earlier and the Minotaur wouldn’t have caught up to us.” Percy reminded him guiltily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zeus would probably still have hit the car with lightning.” Poseidon said with another glare at his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"He’ll get...won’t he?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grover winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, it doesn’t matter what they think. You found Pan.” Percy leaned over to whisper to his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did?” Thalia asked interestedly. She hadn’t been to Camp in so long she had missed that story. Percy nodded proudly. “Go, Grover!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron winced...five years ago. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Frank asked, sounding a little nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’ll explain.” Percy told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Olympus knows...Oh, twenty-eight."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twenty eight?” Rachel asked in astonishment. Grover nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Satyr’s mature half as fast as humans.” Chiron told the mortal girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So he’s roughly the equivalent of fourteen?” She asked. “Back then, anyway.” Chiron nodded. “That sucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it does.” Grover stated firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What! And...past six years."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch.” Leo winced. Grover nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Thats horrible...woodland magic. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grover blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like we said, you’ve improved.” Thalia told him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alas, he was...other career..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would have been bad.” Percy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very.” Annabeth agreed with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"That’s not fair...shall we?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not your best topic change.” Hermes laughed at the Centaur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But I wasn’t...in my mind.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t?” Hades looked at his nephew in astonishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh he would.” Grover laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Chiron," I said...is real, too?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you meant by knowing the difference between Charon and Chiron?” Poseidon asked with a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might be.” Percy admitted. All the Gods looked at the young demigod in surprise. His dedication to his mother was impressive but his reckless attitude to his own life was disturbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chirons expression...of your mind."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not going to happen.” Beckendork muttered. They all knew Percy was not easily swayed when he made a decision. Especially when it was to save someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could hope.” Chiron sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What do you...and shield?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you think he had his own sword and shield?” Clarisse asked the Centaur in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a standard question.” The Centaur shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"My own—?"...like very much), </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonder why?” Silena asked sarcastically. Percy grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the javelin range...the mess hall."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usually?” The Gods all asked. Ares sounded more excited than worried, unlike the rest of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Accident happen.” Chiron told them. None of them looked happy with this revelation. Camp was supposed to be a safe place for their children. Maybe they needed to review what went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron pointed to...a little weird. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like a valid question to me.” Leo pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, this is what was so frustrating! I’d ask what seems like a perfectly valid question and everyone looked at me like I should already know despite them not explaining a damn thing.” Percy exclaimed angrily. Annabeth winced knowing she had done that quite a lot to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We still have to eat, don’t we?" I decided to drop the subject.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but most places would have an indoor area or a cover for the rain.” Piper stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still didn’t actually tell me it doesn’t rain at Camp unless you want it to.” Percy pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Percy.” Chiron told him. He hadn’t realised he had done such a poor job of showing the boy their world. “Perhaps you could assist us in making a new Orientation film that we will show to every new camper.” Percy nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Finally, he showed...I’d ever seen.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Piper asked in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Silena asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s only twelve cabins?” Leo stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course there are.” Beckendorf frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s definitely more than that when we got to camp.” Piper told them. All the Greek demigods exchanged glances and began whispering amongst themselves wondering why there were more cabins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Except for the...like a tiny factory. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo and Beckendorf cheered. Hephaestus smiled at his children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Number four had...of real grass. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Demeter gave a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seven seemed to...to look at. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will and Apollo both grinned proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The best cabin.” Apollo boasted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hardly.” Ares told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, he mentioned my cabin, not yours.” Apollo gloated to Hermes quietly. Hermes glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They all faced...more my speed).</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” Jason said. “We’ll have to play sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Percy nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In the center...with a stick.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hestia smiled at Percy warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I didn’t stop to talk.” Percy told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite alright.” Hestia replied easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The pair of...his-and-hers mausoleums, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeus and Hera frowned while the rest of the Gods, and some of the braver Greek demigods, all snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>big white marble...across them. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thalia and Jason both cringed. Both of them felt that mausoleum was a good description of their dad’s cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cabin two...cabins look empty."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As they should be.” Hera stated primly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Several...cabins are. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hardly several.” Will frowned. “Only Zeus, Hera and Artemis’ cabins are empty and Zeus’ isn’t anymore with Jason arriving. Well, I suppose at the time Poseidon’s cabin was empty too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zeus’ should be empty.” Hera scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That’s true....some be empty?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No kids.” Connor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that now, Connor.” Percy rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are separated by your parents?” Reyna asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How horrible.” Hazel sighed. “I’d be alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t some cabins then get overcrowded?” Gwen asked. She knew that Mercury and Apollo in particular had a lot of kids and legacies at Camp Jupiter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” The Hermes kids all yelled loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you divide up the campers then?” Annabeth asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have cohorts which are a mix of campers.” Reyna told her, not wanting to give too many details to the Greeks. Annabeth looked like she wanted to ask more but Hermes started reading again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stopped in...cabin three.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon smiled and Percy grinned happily. He loved his cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It wasn’t...wouldn’t do that!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be angry at him for looking.” Poseidon told the centaur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Before he could...sheets turned down. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sounds pretty nice in there.” Nico said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Percy agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But there was...buckets and fists. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was.” Clarisse smirked as Ares grinned proudly at his cabin description.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The roof was...rock music blared. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares continued to smile happily. It sounded like his kids were having good fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The loudest was...me of Nancy Bobofit, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” Clarisse protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Clarisse.” Percy said. Privately he wasn’t sure the description was too far off but Clarisse was at least loyal to her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will be, punk.” She grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>though the...and tougher looking, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” She sneered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and her hair...I observed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh, the Party Ponies.” Travis said wistfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No," said Chiron...see any here."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were pretty cool when you got them to help us out.” Percy said. Chiron smiled slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You said your...you be dead?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the Greek campers snorted loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tactful as ever.” Thalia laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron paused...Wish For list.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine neither.” Leo, Travis, Connor and Nico agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we are very glad it was the thing Chiron wished for. I hate to think where we would be without him.” Annabeth smiled. All the Greeks nodded and Chiron looked a little embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Doesn’t it..."Why depressing?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Chris asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron seemed to turn hard of hearing again.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? It’s not like it’s not obvious if you actually think about it.” Annabeth frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to dwell on the thought of people dying at that current moment.” Chiron explained. “Especially given his question about the underworld.” Annabeth nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, look," he said. "Annabeth is waiting for us."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a slightly better topic change.” Hermes nodded approvingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The blond girl...much I drooled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a round of sniggering throughout the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I tried to see...an architecture book.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was an architecture book.” Annabeth confirmed. Athena smiled proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Annabeth," Chiron said...brown paint peeling. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be so bad if you lot claimed your kids.” Hermes grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll definitely do better.” Apollo stated firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you claim all your kids either.” Chris muttered bitterly. Hermes looked at him with a frown and Chris winced, realising he had said that a bit too loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t claim you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not until this summer.” Chris said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Chris. There’s no excuse. I’ll make more effort too this time around.” Hermes promised. He switched places with Travis and pulled Chris into a sideways hug. The demigod stiffened in shock but then relaxed and gladly hugged his father in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Over the...A caduceus.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Us?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A voice hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey George, Martha.” Percy called. Hermes looked at him, startled. He had met the boy often enough that he knew his snakes? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The boy knows us.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Martha hissed happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think he brought us some rats?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> George asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, no rats. I didn’t know we were coming here. I’ll have some next time.” Percy promised. The Hermes kids were also all looking at Percy, a little shocked but also slightly jealous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Inside, it was...an evacuation center.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hermes kids all winced and the other Gods looked at Hermes sympathetically. They once again made a silent vow to be better at claiming their kids. Piper, Leo and Jason looked confused again. Sure the Hermes cabin had a lot of kids but not that many? They all exchanged glances and figured it would be explained at some point in the books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron didn’t go in...bowing anymore. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should they be?” Artemis asked scornfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say they should be. It was just an observation.” Percy defended himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They were staring...from the campers, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was snickering in the room as well. Even Percy laughed a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but none of...Everybody groaned.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermes tightened his arm around Chris and Travis’ shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A guy who...rest came forward. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the Greek demigods froze and then scowled. Annabeth and Thalia both looked angry and sad at the same time. Chiron just sighed as the Gods wondered who this person was to cause such a reaction in the children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Now, now, campers...old knife slash.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermes winced having assumed this was one of his kids. The glares of the demigods intensified and he was concerned that even his own kids looked angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"This is Luke," Annabeth said...she was blushing. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was not.” She protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You so were.” Connor told her, his voice still more subdued than normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She saw me...god of thieves.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww.” Hermes complained good naturedly. His kids all grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I looked around...pick my pockets.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Travis laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly, Percy is annoyingly observant. It was really hard to pickpocket him.” Connor sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course the challenge is what made it fun.” Chris laughed. Hermes nodded approvingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"How long will...The campers all laughed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Gods all winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another valid question that got laughed at.” Percy complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Perc.” Travis said sincerely. “We all assumed that Chiron had explained.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Come on," Annabeth...better than that."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he supposed to do better than that?” Leo asked in confusion. “I would have asked the same thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I thought he had seen the orientation film so asking how long it will take until he is claimed was a stupid question.” Annabeth told him. “Especially as the answer might well be never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What?"..."Whats your problem?" </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good question.” Piper frowned at her sort of friend who didn’t know her yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had my priorities a bit skewed back then.” Annabeth admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit?” Percy asked. She glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was getting...had your chance?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that many.” Beckendorf said with a frown. “I can’t say I’d particularly want to take on the Minotaur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me either.” Leo agreed firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"To get killed?"...we train for?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To survive?” Chris said, looking at her like she was crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She sighed. Athena looked at her daughter anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I shook my head...But they don’t die."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that clears that up.” Jason said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it does.” Athena told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not when you’re new to everything.” Percy pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, thanks. That clears it up."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy and Jason grinned at each other. Thalia smiled, happy to see her brother getting on with her basically adopted brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"They don’t have...if you’re lucky. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which Percy is definitely not.” Grover muttered. Poseidon sighed. Why did his son have to be a danger magnet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But they are...very, very mad."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know about his teacher?” Piper asked curiously. Hermes chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piper smiled at Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! Piper thinks like Percy too.” Travis said dramatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think a lot of people were thinking that particular question.” Piper pointed out. A lot of the demigods nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You talk in your sleep."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were watching him while he slept?” Athena asked her daughter with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was waiting for him to wake up so I could ask him about the solstice.” Annabeth muttered, going a little red as the Stolls wolf whistled. Nico and Rachel both scowled. Rachel noticed Nico was scowling as well and raised an eyebrow at him. He caught her look and went an even brighter red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You almost called...them at all."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ironic.” Leo muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Look, is there...I didn’t care.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had a right to be a little whiny.” Thalia told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the answer is no, Zeus will probably thunder at everything you say because it’s you.” Nico laughed a little, trying to compose himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Why do I...Annabeth turned pale. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you turn pale? It wasn’t an offensive question really.” Beckendorf looked at Annabeth curiously. Maybe someone else should have shown Percy around, one who didn’t have such high and ridiculous expectations of him. While Annabeth had been right, he was ‘the one’ she had been waiting for, it wasn’t fair of her to put those expectations onto someone who didn’t know what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You don’t just...me to get it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d be waiting a while.” Clarisse snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This whole thing would have been a lot less painful if you just told me rather than waiting for me to guess. It should have been obvious I still didn’t get it because </span>
  <em>
    <span>everybody </span>
  </em>
  <span>just sat around waiting for me to get it rather than just telling me.” Percy sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d actually met a God by then and been shown round by Chiron. I assumed you’d have accepted Gods were real by then. Besides, it’s usually easier if you come to the conclusion on your own because you’re more likely to accept it.” Annabeth told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"My mom is...You know him?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not personally.” Annabeth smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No, of course not...one of us."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of us! One of us!” Connor and Travis chanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make it sound like we are a cult or something.” Silena said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You don’t know...Probably ADHD, too."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks creepy that you know so much about him.” Will laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I tried to...for ancient Greek. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might be hardwired for Ancient Greek but that’s still a pain to read.” Percy complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless you’re a child of Athena.” Thalia added before Annabeth could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And the ADHD...them are monsters. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s comforting. Telling him most teachers are monsters.” Piper scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, it’s not most of them.” Chiron corrected, shooting Annabeth an amused look. “Some are but the majority are simply mortals who do not understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They don’t...what they are."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely if they were monsters, they would want us dead?” Questioned Jason. Annabeth scowled at the floor. She really hadn’t done a great job of showing Percy the ropes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You sound like...You’re a half-blood."</b>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Piper made a face. She still hated that term.</span> <span>Demigod was much better.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A half-blood...where to start.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother, they probably won’t be answered.” Percy told his book self moodily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then a husky...looking like her,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares and Clarisse glared at Percy who shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>all wearing camo...than it sounded. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Annabeth told him. Ares switched his glare to Annabeth. He might not get involved in his kids fights but he still didn’t like them being insulted. He hoped Clarisse taught both of those rude punks to keep their mouths shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You don’t stand...on the threat. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse growled. Percy noticed way too much for her liking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She turned toward...the war god?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>the War God. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>War God.” Clarisse snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got that now.” Percy rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clarisse sneered...the bad smell."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares and Clarisse glared while all the other Greek campers sniggered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t have any sense of self preservation, do you?” Thalia asked Percy in exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just really hate bullies.” He told her, glaring back at Clarisse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clarisse growled...wise girl."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow!” Connor muttered, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Leo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy got his nickname for Annabeth...from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clarisse</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Travis breathed. “That’s so weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth looked pained...my own rep.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Romans all nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have I told you about your initiation ceremony?” Chiron looked at Clarisse with a disappointed expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To stop it.” Clarisse muttered petulantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. We shall speak of this later.” He frowned. She nodded and scowled at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I handed Annabeth...hands like iron. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naturally.” Ares boasted, grinning at his daughter. Clarisse now looked slightly pained and he frowned. She should be enjoying this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She dragged me...afford classier johns.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demigods all laughed while the Gods looked either affronted or confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clarisse’s friends were...so stupid looking."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never underestimate an opponent in battle.” Ares told her sternly. Percy stifled a laugh, trying not to catch Grover’s eye. Poseidon and Thalia looked at them both in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father.” Clarisse nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her friends snickered...through her fingers.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was not.” Annabeth protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were.” Clarisse told her, though she was now glaring at the ground. This was definitely not her favourite memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clarisse bent me...I won’t.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s the stubborn Percy we all know and love.” Thalia snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then something...of my stomach. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares then groaned as Poseidon began to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I heard the...onto her butt. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the demigods, except Clarisse, burst out laughing. Even the Romans were amused. Frank was busy looking slightly horrified by his half sister’s behaviour and couldn’t help but think she got what she deserved. He might not like Mars but he thought he might like Ares even less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The water stayed...being washed away.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laughter intensified. They all stopped when Clarisse and Ares all glared at them fiercely. Chris left his seat to go and sit next to his girlfriend, putting his arm around her. He didn’t approve of her behaviour but it was never fun being laughed at. Besides, Percy had insulted her first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As soon as...hadn’t been spared. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch.” The Stolls snickered some more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Annabeth.” Percy grinned sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She was dripping...me in shock.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, how did you not work out who his dad was after that?” Thalia asked in astonishment. All the Campers who had been there at the time looked embarrassed and shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I looked down…my clothes. Nothing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It couldn’t have been more obvious.” Thalia face palmed. “You thought Percy was being stupid but really…” Annabeth winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stood up...You are totally dead."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you were trying to stuff his head down a toilet. You can’t blame him for fighting back.” Rachel frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He used powers though.” Clarisse pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he didn’t mean to. He’s been there a day, he wouldn’t have control of them yet, surely? Besides, doesn’t your strength partly come from your dad? That gives you a Godly advantage right there.” Rachel stated. Clarisse just growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I probably...Close your mouth."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not helping yourself there.” Rachel rolled her eyes at Percy. Percy grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her friends had...for dousing her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little bit of both.” Annabeth admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What?" I demanded...capture the flag."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy glared at her, remembering what had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chapter’s done.” Hermes announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll read.” Poseidon said. Hermes threw the book at him. The Sea God only just managed to catch it before it hit Percy in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Percy complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops. Sorry.” Hermes called, looking sheepish.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. My Dinner Goes Up in Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oookay?” Piper looked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s talking about the offerings we make at meals.” Annabeth told her. She nodded. These chapters really had weird titles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Word of the...much dripping wet.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a bit of both.” Chris shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides, soaking people in toilet water isn't exactly a common power." Will added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I wonder which God has water related powers?" Thalia asked sarcastically. The Greek demigods who had been there all went slightly red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She showed me...their own swords), </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo and Beckendorf grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you make your own sword yet?” Beckendorf asked Leo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I haven't been at Camp long. Besides, I’m not really any good with weapons.” Leo admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None at all?” Beckendorf asked in concern. How would he survive without a weapon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you just haven’t found the right one yet.” Percy offered. “No weapon works well for me except Riptide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Leo conceded though he privately doubted it. He was just the one weird demigod who sucked with all weapons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the arts-and-crafts...top fast enough.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love that.” Leo grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would. You’re fireproof.” Piper rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I quite like it.” Percy added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re almost fireproof.” Annabeth reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not completely though. The lava still burns.” He pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Finally we returned..."Whatever."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude.” Thalia frowned at her friend. Annabeth winced and sighed. She really hadn't treated Percy very well to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"It wasn’t my fault."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was.” Grover chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, I didn’t mean to and I didn’t really have control over it.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She looked at...with the plumbing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demigods, Hermes and Apollo all snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You need to...Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Chris asked. Annabeth shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Who?"...answer for once.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t seem likely.” Rachel muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t happen.” Percy sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"I see what you mean. That would frustrate anyone." Will whistled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wasn’t expecting...long-lost friend.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To them you sort of are.” Poseidon smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I didn’t know...are terrible flirts."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jealous much?” Thalia teased her friend. “He was just being friendly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was warning him to be careful.” Annabeth replied, going a little red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Naiads," I repeated...go home now."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naiads are what did it?” Nico laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just the straw that broke the camel’s back.” Percy told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth frowned...You are home. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would he get it? So far the Camp director has been horrible, everybody keeps staring at him but nobody will explain anything properly and someone tried to shove his head in a toilet. Doesn’t really give you the feeling of home.” Rachel pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the Greek campers and Chiron all looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This is the...mentally disturbed kids?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In some cases.” Annabeth laughed, looking over at the Stolls and then at Leo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” The three of them protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I mean not...about my dad.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon smiled again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"God," I said…a sensitive subject.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Thalia agreed, popping the ‘p’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"My dad is...How sexist is that?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very.” Piper agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair in most of the myths it’s the male Gods who have kids. There aren’t many stories about kids of Athena or Aphrodite.” Percy pointed out. “Plus, according to all the myths Athena is a virgin goddess so I really didn’t expect her to have kids anyway.” Annabeth nodded at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>a virgin goddess.” Athena glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Lady Athena. I wasn’t aware how your children were born until later.” Percy told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Who’s your..."Cabin six."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to make him feel stupid?” Thalia asked. “Even if he did know what number means which God of Goddess, he probably wouldn’t have memorised them in a couple of hours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Meaning?"...reveal their identities."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Percy. Your mom was pretty rare.” Annabeth said. Percy nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"My dad would...sometimes it doesn’t?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More often than you’d think.” Silena muttered quietly. The Gods all looked uncomfortable again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth ran her...They ignore us."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We might be forgetful and terrible parents but we always care.” Hermes frowned at the daughter of Athena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it is hard. Imagine thousands of years of watching your children die. Sometimes emotional distance is the only way we can stay sane.” Apollo told the demigods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I thought about...deal with them. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piper winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But gods should behave better.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should.” Aphrodite agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will try to from now on." Hermes said. Zeus frowned at his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"So I’m...of my life?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most demigods go off to college at some point.” Annabeth shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a college at Camp?” Reyna asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” She replied. All the Greeks looked confused at the idea. “You do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have an entire city in our camp.” Reyna stated proudly. The Greeks all stared in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"It depends,"...real powerful force. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Aphrodite, Demeter, Piper and Silena all cried out indignantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Annabeth apologised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The monsters might...Practical jokes."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think practical jokes are supposed to be life threatening.” Rachel pointed out quietly. “Why would you summon something that could kill someone else...as a joke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s mostly for practise fights.” Assured Chiron. “Even that is rare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Practical jokes?"...I was seven," </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seven?” Athena looked at her daughter in concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Annabeth nodded, her expression clearly showing she did not want to talk about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>she said….all in college."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do you just stay at Camp and go to nearby colleges?” Jason asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes. Again, it depends how powerful you are and how many monsters you attract.” Annabeth told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Why did you...I wanted to?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Especially with your mother gone, Chiron would never let you go without somewhere to go to at the very least.” Silena said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Chiron agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"It would be...hadn’t gone well.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Greek campers all stiffened again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Back in the...do know something?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or he’s curious about why you were asking him about it.” Thalia pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Well. . . no...been to Olympus?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Romans gaped at the Greeks in jealousy and awe. Until now, none of the Romans had ever been to Olympus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Some of us...know this already. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again with the no explaining.” Percy threw his hands up, almost hitting Thalia in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Watch it.” She warned him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You are a New Yorker, right?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes but that doesn’t mean he would know automatically that Olympus was now there.” Rachel frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again, it was something mentioned in the Orientation film." Annabeth replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, sure."...point that out.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably a good idea. You’d just get another ‘are you stupid’ look.” Grover nodded with a smirk in Annabeth’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I'd had enough of those." Percy muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Right after we...rivalry with Poseidon. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a lot of muffled laughter at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because we have a rivalry doesn’t mean we expect our children to have the same rivalry.” Poseidon told Annabeth gently. Athena's expression suggested she did not agree with this statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But, I mean...me the problem..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s your fatal flaw talking.” Athena warned her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that now.” Annabeth sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I could smell...a battle plan.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy scowled once more, pretty sure he knew what battle plan she was mapping out. He did not appreciate her plan at all, even if it had worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Back at cabin eleven...the stealing part.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it.” Hermes grinned proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I said...get any easier."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermes frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The bitterness...who he sponsors." </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermes’ frown deepened. That didn’t sound like his son meant it in a positive way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I figured...me a nobody. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He probably did.” Thalia muttered angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He just had...got his scar.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hermes looked horrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t.” Annabeth assured the God. “He got it on his quest.” The God relaxed but still didn’t look happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Luke looked up...of each other."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. How have you been looking after other campers recently?” Thalia asked sarcastically under her breath. Clarisse looked equally angry at that statement. She pulled Chris a little closer to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He seemed to...me all day.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me. I gave you a tour.” Annabeth protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but you weren’t very nice to him.” Rachel pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I decided to..."I hate prophecies."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t we all.” Percy grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Apollo complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What do you mean?"...heard one before.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s from the sea.” Poseidon smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Luke yelled...the sun went down.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis and Thalia both smiled fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We marched up...a hundred campers, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Romans, Leo, Piper and Jason all looked shocked. There had been a lot more than that when the latter three had been at camp and the Roman’s couldn’t imagine so few demigods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>a few dozen...butt hanging off.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hermes kids all sighed. The God frowned. He wanted to reproach the other Gods for not claiming their kids and leaving them in his cabin but then he glanced at Chris and kept his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I saw Grover...being hosed down, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t.” Clarisse told him. Ares nodded approvingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured as much.” Percy nodded at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>because she was..."Blue Cherry Coke."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone smiled sadly, guessing what Percy was thinking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The soda turned...then someday…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hades is good at taking people who aren’t his.” Demeter grumbled. Hades rolled his eyes at this and didn’t dignify it with a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Here you go...dessert or something.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would we go for dessert before we even finished eating?” Annabeth asked him incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing I had seen that day.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Come on,"..."You’re kidding."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s amazing.” Hermes said dreamily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His look warned..."Hermes."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The God smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was next...tell me. Please.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming I did?” Poseidon asked his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It wasn’t too much longer.” Percy smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I scraped a...off that smoke.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermes tried to live off of it once.” Artemis rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ended up in the infirmary.” Apollo laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You both made the bet. If he had won you would have been the one in the infirmary.” Artemis reminded her brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I won so I didn’t.” Apollo beamed happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When everybody had...from the Ares table.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares nodded as if this was to be expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Personally,"...Peter Johnson."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dionysus.” Poseidon said warningly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son.” Zeus sighed. “Maybe we need to consider a different punishment for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please...I mean, oh that would be a shame.” Dionysus said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. The King of the Gods glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe some time as a mortal would do you some good." Zeus threatened. The Wine God gaped. That was a pretty serious punishment considering all he had done was chase a Nymph that his father declared of limits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron murmured something...a sing-along. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apollo clapped Will on the shoulder, sporting a proud smile. The demigod looked thrilled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We sang camp...my new home.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s not ominous at all.” Piper muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chapter’s over.” Poseidon stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll read.” Thalia said, taking the book from the Sea God.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. We Capture a Flag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy glared at Annabeth as Clarisse glared at him. The rest of the campers looked a little confused as they had never heard the full story and most arrived once the action was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The next few...too much headache.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a few lines even in Greek?” Athena looked at Percy disdainfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still have dyslexia. Greek might be easier but it’s still difficult.” He replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The rest of the...teach me archery, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiron winced and Will burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Apollo asked his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy absolutely sucks at Archery.” Will explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing a bit of training can’t fix.” Apollo said excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no thank you, Lord Apollo.” Percy declined desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, give me a few days and we can have you shooting wonderfully.” Percy kept trying to decline but Apollo was so insistent that he ended up agreeing to some lessons during the next break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but we found...of his tail.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er? His tail?” Apollo asked, suddenly feeling a little nervous. “Where was Chiron standing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Behind him.” Chiron sighed. The Archery God cringed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, on the plus side he can’t get any worse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Foot racing?...lovesick gods. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hera glared at Zeus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But still...than a tree.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never really thought about it like that.” Chris frowned thoughtfully. “Yeah that is humiliating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like Percy pointed out, they have had a lot of practise.” Aphrodite reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And wrestling?...pulverize me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naturally.” Ares smiled evilly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"There’s more...the Minotaur.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The clues were all there.” Thalia rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I knew the senior...master of none. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” The Hermes kids cried out indignantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are masters of pickpocketing.” Travis stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And prank pulling.” Connor continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he didn’t mean it badly, boys.” Hermes tried to defend his future son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sure he did.” Chris said darkly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But I got...of his smile. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon smiled at his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I tried not...his father, Hermes. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermes and Poseidon both winced, looking sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>So okay, maybe...or something? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rules are rules.” Zeus said sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And some rules are stupid.” Percy muttered. Poseidon gave him a warning look. While he agreed with his son, he couldn’t continue to speak to the King of the Gods so disrespectfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dionysus could...a phone appear?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would have loved to.” Poseidon assured Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that now.” Percy told his dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday afternoon...work for me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So only that one sword is balanced for you?” Reyna frowned. “What happens if you lose it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t lose it.” Percy told her. “It always reappears in my pocket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if you break it?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I might be able to use another sword that was made under the sea. I’ve not tried.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We moved on...on me," I said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you wouldn’t learn anything.” Ares scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The camper snorted...feel so awkward.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really do get strength from any water, not just sea water.” Athena eyed him curiously. Zeus scowled. This demigod was clearly too powerful, possibly even more so than his own children. It simply could not be allowed. Poseidon would not allow anything to happen to the boy but maybe he could prevent the boy being born this time? He would have to wait and see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Okay, everybody...Percy get pounded.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was kinda funny.” Connor laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, once it got to the Percy got Pounded show.” Travis agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Hermes guys...master this technique."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pffft, years.” The Greek campers all scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a relatively advanced maneuver.” Reyna noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He demonstrated...undefended chest.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very impressive.” Ares nodded in approval. Percy cringed inwardly. Getting compliments from Ares was just weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder how you would have fared without the water but with a balanced sword?” Athena pondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not as well.” Percy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The other campers..."Um, sorry."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologise.” Ares snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke was one of the few people who had been nice to me. I didn’t want to upset him.” Percy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>For a moment...But Luke insisted.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The power boost didn’t last very long.” Nico noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, beats me. I don’t get a power boost for breathing in air.” Thalia muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get a power boost when I’m flying.” Jason added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you can fly.” Nico said. “Why can’t you do that?” He asked Thalia. She ignored him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This time...balanced sword..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot.” Annabeth smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Friday afternoon...off my forearms.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a bad result for your first week.” Will said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We sat on...searchers license?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a searcher’s license?” Reyna asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Satyrs have been searching for centuries to find the great God Pan.” Grover told her in a sad voice. Hermes sighed. Grover skipped over the fact that he had found him, figuring it would come up later. “Silvanus to you.” He added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Well. . . no. "...job complete."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was almost nice of him.” Apollo raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost.” Percy agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My spirits lifted...want me along?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always want you along, Grover.” Percy assured his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Of course...the different gods. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pros and cons...of us?” Hera asked in a dangerous voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er, yeah, pros and cons of each God being my dad.” Percy told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who did you want to be your dad?” Thalia asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?” Percy grimaced. “None of them. Apollo would have been cool but given how abysmal I was at shooting that was almost definitely out.” Frank nodded in agreement at this. The wanting Apollo to be his dad part anyway. He couldn’t quite grasp being so bad with a bow that you shot someone behind you by accident. Apollo grinned smugly at Hermes. “So were the Big Three given what I’d been told.” Percy continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with me?” Hermes asked, not sure if he was offended or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would have sucked to be staying in your cabin, being your son, and not be claimed.” Percy shrugged. Chris nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Finally, I asked...she’d be mad."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also my Hunters need a place to stay.” Artemis stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, okay….her husband’s job. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not his job.” Hera scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When we say...Let’s leave it at that."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude.” Nico complained. Hazel looked mildly offended and Hades glared at the Satyr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Nico. I was prejudiced based on the stories.” Grover apologised. He still found Nico to be quite a creepy kid but he knew he was a good kid deep down. And Percy had told him that part of the reason Nico wouldn’t come to Camp, where he would be safe, was because of opinions like that. Hades sighed, he hated the stigma that was attached to his children and being unable to do anything about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But Zeus and...the River Styx."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look how that turned out.” Hera scoffed furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thunder boomed...word—no kids?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. When do they ever keep their word?” Demeter sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kept my word.” Hades pointed out. She scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes you keep your word but you kidnap children and trick them into staying with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Persephone is perfectly happy.” Hades let out a long suffering sigh. They looked like the argument was going to continue so Thalia started reading again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grovers face darkened...couldn’t help himself. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hera scoffed. Thalia’s expression turned sad at the mention of her mother but she composed herself quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When their child...on his daughter."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeus looked regretfully at his future daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But that...little girl’s fault."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope but that’s just how it works. They break their promises and we pay for it.” Percy muttered angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover hesitated... to torment Thalia. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeus glared furiously at Hades. His glare was returned in equal measure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A satyr was...horde of hellhounds. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hellhounds and three Furies?” Zeus thundered. Hades just shrugged. He wasn’t afraid of his brother while they were human. Part of him did feel sorry for Thalia but not enough to completely regret his actions. Zeus deserved to suffer for everything he had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They were about...Half-Blood Hill."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you were turned into a tree? How come you are human?” Jason asked his sister in astonishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy.” Thalia told him. Zeus and Jason both sent Percy grateful looks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had help.” The son of the Sea God pointed out. “Annabeth and Clarisse were there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was your determination that got a quest allocated and you worked out the prophecy allowing us to get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>back in time.” Annabeth reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stared at...saved my mother?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You couldn’t have done anything differently.” Thalia assured him. “I’d been out in the world fighting monsters for ages by that time. Plus I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Annabeth with me. It was a completely different situation and you did great.” Percy smiled at his cousin but he was not completely convinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Grover," I said...seriously thinking—"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he was.” Grover muttered to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No," I lied...guard a demigod?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a terrible topic change.” Travis winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I doubt that’s fooling Grover.” Connor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover studied...Underworld idea. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not.” Grover nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It all worked out in the end.” Percy grinned at his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Not always...really huge problems."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Percy, Thalia and Nico all protested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant by attracting lots of monsters.” Grover told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he’s not wrong.” Beckendorf laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"And you found...god of revenge. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You realise Nemesis is a Goddess, right?” Silena asked the Satyr. He blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Don’t worry, okay?"...more than me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was. Sorry, Perc.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That night after...capture the flag.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares suddenly looked far more interested. He was hoping there would finally be some more action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When the plates...a silk banner. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena smiled proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was about...a boar’s head.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares cheered and nodded to Clarisse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I turned to..."But often."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares and Athena both smiled proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"So, if another...something I didn’t. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy glared at Annabeth once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The scar on...the torchlight. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermes frowned while the Greek campers all scowled furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We’ve made a...two of them. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the Greeks looked down sadly. Dionysus had been smiling proudly but then he spotted the reaction of the campers and suddenly felt cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Demeter’s kids had...very aggressive. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure they can be aggressive when they want to be.” Hades muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course they can.” Demeter smiled smugly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Aphrodite’s sons...hair and gossiped.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite smiled at Silena while Piper face-palmed. That was exactly the reason nobody took Aphrodite’s kids seriously and she hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hephaestus’ kids...four of them, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo frowned in confusion. There were a lot more than that in his time. Beckendorf smiled fondly, thinking of his siblings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but they were...be a problem. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Beckendorf grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not even the fighting. It’s the traps they are great at.” Will complained. Beckendorf’s grin widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It works even better when we have the Hermes cabin on our side.” He replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think we try and keep your two cabins separate?” Annabeth asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That, of course...on the planet.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares and Clarisse glared at Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron hammered...maiming is allowed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you actually get punished if you maim people.” Percy complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Poseidon asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’ll come up.” Percy sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I will serve...to run fast. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You get used to it.” Beckendorf shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still prefer fighting without a shield.” Percy told him. “But yeah, I’m definitely more used to it now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, those shields were almost bigger than you were.” Clarisse sniggered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t hard.” Annabeth muttered. Percy glared at both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My helmet...She kept marching.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude.” Piper frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"So what’s the...I’d stolen something.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still thought you might be a son of Hermes.” Annabeth explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Just watch Clarisse’s...has a plan."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. A plan.” Percy grumbled to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She pushed...the dust.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, how did you two ever become friends?” Rachel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I worked out my priorities.” Annabeth told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Percy doesn’t hold grudges.” Beckendorf muttered. “Not usually anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Okay," I mumbled...an idiot. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You looked like one too.” Connor smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The bronze sword...liability issues, right?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demigods all laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chiron had said maiming wasn’t allowed.” Percy pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the Ares cabin never takes much notice of that.” Travis said. Chiron glared at Clarisse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which Annabeth knew.” Percy muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Far away, the...enemy territory.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apollo smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Great, I thought...as usual.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wish I had missed all the fun.” Percy said to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then I heard...close by.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Poseidon asked, looking concerned. Annabeth looked at Percy with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was already there?” She asked. He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I raised my...of the dark.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So actually, it worked out quite well.” Annabeth tried to sound cheerful. Percy glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Cream the punk!"... with red light. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares grinned happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her siblings had...the Ares cabin.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sent half your cabin to deal with one person?” Reyna frowned. “That seems like a terrible tactic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a tactic.” Percy told her. “They just wanted to beat me up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I managed to...was electric. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My spear is not stupid.” Clarisse glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just fragile.” Percy smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I fell back..."Grab his hair."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiron looked at Clarisse in disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I expect better of you.” He stated. “We shall talk about this later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Chiron.” Clarisse muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I managed to...out that way.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t.” Clarisse snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gave up the flag?” Will asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I was pointing in the wrong direction.” Percy told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” Connor grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yeah," one of... I told them.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Percy?” Rachel cried in exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I hate bullies.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, you need to get a sense of self preservation.” Poseidon told him son. Percy didn’t respond to this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It probably... thing to say.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t say.” Leo said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Two of them...a good-size cut.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon scowled angrily. Chiron shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seeing my own...my dessert privilege.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the punishment for maiming another camper?” Poseidon asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Dionysus came up with the punishments.” Chiron told him. Poseidon turned to glare at the Wine God.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He pushed me...They all laughed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse sighed while Poseidon stopped glaring and grinned at his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I figured as...into the water.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah.” Leo looked at Percy in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s one heck of a power boost.” Jason muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ugly Number...like a twig.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you!” Ares yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well she shouldn’t have tried to stab me with it.” Percy shrugged. “I figured that if they are allowed to attack me and actually cut me then breaking a weapon isn’t that bad. Especially as you guys decided to attack me five against one. Pretty cowardly really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a magical weapon. And a gift from my dad.” Clarisse scowled. “We are not cowards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You attacked a new camper with less than a week's training with five, very well trained, fighters. Seems pretty cowardly to me.” Nico pointed out. Clarisse turned her glare to the son of Hades. Nico wasn’t that bothered and it was definitely worth it for the look at gratitude Percy gave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Ah!" she screamed...of the creek.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” Thalia laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then I heard..."It was a trick."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was hardly a trick. They didn’t force you to take half your cabin to pick on one kid. You decided to come after me.” Percy reminded her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They staggered after...of cabin eleven.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” Said Piper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody on...off her head.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth smiled fondly at the mention of her cap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I felt myself getting angry</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you.” Thalia muttered, frowning at Annabeth. Her friend knew what the Ares cabin were like and she still deliberately used Percy, untrained and alone, as bait. Poseidon was glaring at the daughter of Athena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you were going to do that, you should have had someone else nearby, keeping a lookout.” Beckendorf said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wasn’t even...as I could. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not fast enough then. Had the water not been there he could have been seriously hurt.” Rachel pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get it. It wasn’t one of my best plans.” Annabeth admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It worked perfectly so I would say it was a good plan.” Athena told her daughter. POseidon’s glare switched to Athena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was about...didn’t need help."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not by then.” Percy muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then she noticed...and disappeared.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is so cool.” Frank whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if you could heal other people with water?” Will frowned. Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t think so.” Poseidon stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I—I don’t get it,"...the gears turning. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must get who his dad is now?” Thalia looked at her friend. Annabeth nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there really wasn’t any other option.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She looked down...Annabeth steadied me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thankfully the come down isn’t quite as bad anymore.” Percy said. “Only when I really exhaust myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, Styx,"...would be Zeus..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hera glared at her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Before I could...drew her sword.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A monster?” Leo asked. Beckendorf nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There on the...like daggers.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a hellhound in camp?” Poseidon looked horrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said monsters had to be summoned?” Dakota asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They do.” Silena said grimly. The Romans all exchanged wary glances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was looking straight at me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it was.” Poseidon groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nobody moved...after the other. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy!” Poseidon was suddenly checking his son for any injuries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I’m fine. This was years ago.” Percy protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you were only fine because of the water.” Grover muttered. The Sea God paled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to tell him that.” Percy muttered back. Grover grinned sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From the hounds...his face grim.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Chiron.” Poseidon said. The Centaur inclined his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Apollo cabin also helped.” The Sea God glanced gratefully at Will and Apollo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Di immortales!"...inside the camp."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Romans and Gods all looked at the Greek demigods who were all staring angrily at the floor. Hermes had a suddenly terrible feeling that his son was involved. It was the only demigod mentioned who these campers reacted badly to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Luke came over...Percy summoned it!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? How stupid can you be? Why would Percy summon a monster to attack himself?” Nico raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s just upset that she got beaten.” Thalia guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Be quiet, child,"..."Im okay."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Will looked at Percy. “You were definitely not ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to complain.” Percy muttered. Poseidon looked both furious and concerned. He suspected that slime Percy had lived with had taught him to hide his pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No, you’re not,"...the campers gasped.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was so cool to see.” Connor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little bit terrifying though, given what it meant.” Travis added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Look, I—I don’t...above my head.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that part is weird.” Leo agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Percy," Annabeth said...a trident.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon smiled at his son who grinned back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Your father,"...happy about it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn right we weren’t.” Clarisse muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"My father?"...the Sea God."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy grinned widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Chapter’s over.” Thalia announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll read next.” Grover said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we have a quick break after the next one?” Leo asked. He was feeling edgy and full of pent up energy. He needed to move around. All the demigods nodded their agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. We shall have a quick break after the next chapter.” Chiron agreed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I Am Offered a Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s the least weird title yet.” Leo noted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The next morning...absolutely miserable.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Poseidon asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone was treating me like I had some contagious disease.” Percy told him. Poseidon glared at the Greek campers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Just when I’d...some rare disease.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder if that would have happened to me?” Thalia asked. When she’d finally made it to Camp Half-Blood everyone already knew who she was but because Annabeth was there she’d been accepted pretty easily. There were a few wary looks but nothing too bad. They still interacted with her. She wondered what it would have been like being there without a friend already there to help settle in.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably.” Will said. “Especially as you were the first child of the broken oath.” Thalia sighed, her sympathy for Percy increasing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nobody mentioned...been considered safe.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“The monsters weren’t able to invade camp. Someone summoned it.” Annabeth pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Clarisse had already accused me of summoning it myself. That didn’t help.” Percy reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Clarisse muttered as the Sea God glared directly at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The other campers...in the woods, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermes looked at his kids in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“He only did that to them because they attacked him unfairly.” He told them.</p><p> </p><p>“We know, dad.” Connor said. “We train with Percy now.” Hermes nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“It was just a bit disconcerting that he was good enough to beat all those Ares kids after only a week of training.” Chris admitted. Hermes nodded again. He could understand that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>so my lessons...he promised, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he’s not wrong.” Percy muttered bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>as we were...Fifty more repetitions."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fifty? He really was pushing you.” Will whistled. The Romans were all nodding approvingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Came in useful though.” Percy noted.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder how he feels about the fact that it’s partly thanks to him how good you are?” Thalia gave a hollow chuckle. Percy nudged her gently. He knew that she had joined the Hunter of Artemis partly because of Luke. She claimed it was because she didn’t want to be the child of the Prophecy but he knew Luke had played a huge part in it. If she had been able to convince him back to their side during their confrontation with Atlas then she probably wouldn’t have joined.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth still taught...between the eyes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Thalia looked at her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I took our parents' rivalry seriously.” Annabeth admitted. Athena nodded like this was a good thing to do but Poseidon frowned. “I was twelve.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>After lessons...Dirty rotten... </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Poseidon raised an eyebrow and Percy glared. Annabeth went very red.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Lord Poseidon.” She muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if you felt that way, there was definitely no need to say that about his dad in front of Percy.” Rachel stated. She really was beginning to wonder what Percy saw in Annabeth. Of course, the fact that she wanted Percy for herself had nothing to do with that particular thought. Annabeth winced at that statement.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Percy.” She said. The boy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Got to make...be ignored.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You shoulda said. I’ve have loved to pulverise you.” Clarisse told him.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m quite alright really, thanks anyway.” Percy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I knew somebody...feet before exploding.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Poseidon glared at Zeus once more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mother and son...in black marker.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that was Luke?” Thalia whispered to Percy. He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably. I didn’t actually find out.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wadded up...worst dream yet.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“If only it stayed that way.” Percy muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was running...the wind rose.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Demeter and Hera rolled their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You two are so childish.” Demeter told the two brothers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I had to stop...over a toy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s basically what they are.” Hera stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it back?” Zeus looked at his brother. “You stole from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or you just accused me for no reason.” Poseidon rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The waves got...blood to ice.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to look at Hades.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Nico protested. “Don’t just assume it’s my dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“It has to be.” Zeus stated.</p><p> </p><p>“No it doesn’t. Just because you don’t want something to be true doesn’t mean it isn’t.” Percy told the King of the Gods.</p><p> </p><p>“It can’t be anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’ll find out when we keep reading.” Percy sighed. Poseidon paled. If it wasn’t Hades then the alternative was not good. In fact it was a terrible alternative. He exchanged glances with Hades.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Come down...I was falling.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I hate that feeling.” Jason shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Leo agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was still...Grover trotted inside,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you use your hoof to knock instead of your hand?” Percy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s louder.” Grover replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>looking worried...wants to kill…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dionysus.” Poseidon said warningly.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t going to kill him.” Dionysus sighed as if the admission made him unhappy.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d better not kill any of them.” Zeus warned his son sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, father.” The Wine God said petulant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I mean...in huge trouble.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You had done nothing wrong.” Poseidon said.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t sure that mattered.” Percy muttered back. The Sea God frowned. His son shouldn’t have to live in fear of being punished for something that wasn’t his fault. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to regret having Percy in the future.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>For days...to be alive. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It is.” Hera sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The other gods...me for existing, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“We wouldn’t do that.” Hermes said jovially. Percy glanced at Thalia and then at Hades.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think you would.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Uncle H might because of the oath. The rest of us don’t really care about that.” Apollo shrugged. “Besides, the world would be much less funny without you in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Er...thanks.” Percy said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and now...want it to."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for actually answering the question.” Percy nodded to Grover.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d say anytime, but apparently that isn’t true.” Grover smirked back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I pointed at...always does."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Unless Zeus is angry.” Grover corrected himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You made it rain all over Camp because of one demigod?” Aphrodite asked angrily. “My children’s hair could be ruined!” Piper face palmed again while Silena nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Father, you really need to stop punishing all of the children when they have done nothing wrong.” Artemis spoke up. Zeus grumbled to himself furiously. How dare they all question him. <em> Him </em>! He was the King!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I realized he...the satyrs. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Apollo clapped Will on the back. “Did you win?” </p><p> </p><p>“I honestly can’t remember. We usually do though.” Grover grumbled about stupid Apollo kids and their annoying shooting accuracy.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my kids.” Apollo beamed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dionysus’ twins...the plants grow. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Said God smiled fondly while the Greek demigods all looked at the floor again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everybody was..."Our little celebrity."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Piper, Chris, Will and a couple of the Gods all burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Dionysus asked them in bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p>“S..Snape.” Piper said through her snickers. Jason was looking at her as if she had lost her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a Snape?” He asked. Piper stopped laughing and gaped at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you Romans not read mortal books? Harry Potter is awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely.” Will agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question. What’s a Snape?” Jason asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Snape is a teacher in the Harry Potter books.” Chris explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Please keep reading.” Dionysus asked Grover.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I waited...is your father."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dionysus winced a little as Poseidon raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been borrowing Athena’s insults. At least create your own.” The Sea God told his nephew.</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, she’s probably used them all at some point, she insults you so often.” Hermes pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Quite possibly.” Poseidon agreed, looking slightly amused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A net of...of the house.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming Lord Zeus isn’t upset about Mr D insulting Lord Poseidon so what’s with the thunder and lightning?” Will asked. Dionysus looked mildly affronted that the other two Gods mentioned got called ‘Lord’ while he was referred to as ‘Mr D’.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming that was Father being overly dramatic at the reminder of who Perseus is.” Artemis rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not overly dramatic.” Zeus protested. All the other Gods and Goddesses turned to look at him, each of them raising an eyebrow. He spluttered angrily but even his wife was agreeing. “Read.” He ordered Grover grumpily. The Satyr eagerly complied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Blah, blah, blah,"...erupt in flames. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dionysus cringed again as Poseidon’s expression turned decidedly unfriendly at this pronouncement.</p><p> </p><p>“You are treading on thin ice, nephew.” The Sea God stated.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re probably going to have to get used to it, dad.” Percy sighed. “Mr D likes threatening us relatively often.” Sadly this did not reassure his father, who’s expression darkened further.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s helping.” Grover whispered to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey just think about next summer.” Percy replied equally quietly. “Tantalus. I don’t think the Gods are going to like Mr D after that episode either.” Poseidon stiffened at his son’s words. He suspected, quite rightly, he wasn’t supposed to have heard but it was difficult not to when Percy was sat right next to him. What was Tantalus doing at Camp Half-Blood? It would seem he was going to be having some strong words with his nephew about his conduct.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We’d sweep up...brats safe from harm."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed it would.” Zeus stated firmly. Dionysus made no reply given the threat earlier. He may hate life as Camp director but it was infinitely better than life as a mortal.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for reminding him of his duties.” Poseidon said to Chiron. The Centaur nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Spontaneous combustion...feel a thing. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not really the point.” Frank muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nevertheless, I’ve...to your father."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t dare.” Poseidon stated calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be kind of cool to see your palace.” Percy pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I shall show you some time.” Poseidon promised. All the other demigods, except Nico, Frank and Hazel had to try and hide their jealousy at this pronouncement. While Frank and Hazel were jealous of how much Percy’s dad cared and interacted with his son, neither of them wished to visit the palace of their parents. Frank was also jealous that Percy got such a cool dad. He really wasn’t too happy with finding out his dad was Mars. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Mr. D—" Chiron...Atlantic bottlenose. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“See, Mr D just likes threatening people.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Along with getting names wrong it’s his favourite hobby.” Travis agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Do you understand?...you must do."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Chiron? What do you want him to do?” Poseidon asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on a quest. It’s part of the title.” Thalia pointed out. The Sea God didn’t look any happier at this idea.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dionysus picked up...lingering behind.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, normally people just see us disappear.” Hermes grinned. “Nice observation skills.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron smiled at...gotten to use.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Darn.” Dionysus grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you can’t beat him.” Ares rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I can and I will.” The Wine God stated stubbornly. Chiron smiled innocently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Tell me, Percy,"...for breakfast. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I think I might have suspected you were lying.” Chiron laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, probably.” Percy agreed with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But I didn’t feel like lying.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Centaur smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"It scared me,"...you’re done."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Back with the comforting pep talks.” Thalia chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“He needed to be prepared for what he might face.” Chiron sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I don’t think anything was going to prepare me for that adventure.” Percy muttered. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Done . . . with...you accept it?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell him what the quest is.” Reyna pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“For good reason.” Annabeth muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I glanced at...aren’t they?".</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You stole from me!” Zeus accused, jabbing a finger in Poseidon’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“I would not resort to petty theft.” Poseidon retorted angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Hermes complained quietly. “He makes theft sound like a bad thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s making those two fight like that then it’s definitely bad.” Aphrodite pointed out. Zeus and Poseidon continued arguing until Hera and Demeter stepped in, forcing them both back to their seats. Grover kept reading very tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron and Grover...lightning bolt."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“MY LIGHTNING BOLT!” Zeus shouted furiously. “POSEIDON!”</p><p> </p><p>“What would I want with the stupid thing?” Poseidon asked, his voice deceptively calm. Everyone on the same couch began edging away from the God, even if he was mortal. Even Percy was inching away from his father.</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid? My Lighting Bolt is not stupid.” Zeus yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” Poseidon rolled his eyes. “I have no need for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wish to take my weapon and usurp me.” The King of the Gods accused.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I really don’t. I have no desire to rule over this rabble and keep them in line.” Poseidon gestured to the other Gods who looked slightly offended. “Maybe I did a few millennia ago but I am content in my palace under the sea.” Zeus looked like he wanted to continue the argument but his wife silenced him with a look.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we read and find out what happened rather than pointlessly accusing each other.” Hestia said quietly. Everyone was quiet so Grover took this as his cue to start reading again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I laughed nervously...god-level explosives."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Leo whistled appreciatively.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh. "...look like firecrackers."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sounding both amazing and terrifying.” Leo muttered to himself. Beckendorf nodded his agreement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"And its missing?"..."By you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“YOU..!” Zeus was back on his feet in an instant, this time his finger was pointed at Percy who rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t be stupid brother.” Hades drawled, making everyone look at him in shock. “If young Perseus had stolen it, I think there is a tiny chance we would have noticed before now. You know, given the fact we are reading his thoughts and everything.” Hermes and Apollo both snorted quietly. Zeus grumbled some more but sat back down. Poseidon nodded gratefully to his brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My mouth fell...et cetera. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Those are not nonsense.” Poseidon stated. Zeus nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Afterward, Zeus...Zeus is crazy!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Zeus glared.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid’s not wrong.” Ares muttered quietly. He may not like the punk but he had to admit the kid had guts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron and Grover..."Perhaps paranoid," </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just a tad.” Poseidon muttered sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron suggested...getting busted. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Poseidon’s expression became even blacker at the reminder of the scum his son had lived with. Thalia, Nico and Rachel all scowled while Percy tried to sink down in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron was waiting...better ruler, right?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not that it worked.” Hera sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“And it wasn’t just me in that particular affair. Any of the others could have stolen your precious bolt.” Poseidon pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Correct," Chiron said...at the accusation. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did.” Poseidon stated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The two have..."But I’m just a kid!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“A very powerful child without even being trained.” Artemis pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“No more powerful than Thalia, or Nico. I mean, Nico can do some pretty scary powerful stuff.” Percy protested. Nico was grateful the older boy was not looking at him as he felt his cheeks warm at the praise. His heart also did a little tap dance in his chest. Then he tried to get a grip on himself. He doubted Percy even liked guys. It was wrong. He would be Percy’s friend and nothing more. He needed to accept that. </p><p> </p><p>“Hate to admit it but I think you probably are more powerful than me. You already have more different demigod powers than anyone else.” Thalia pointed out. “Of course, I’d kick your butt in a fight still.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Percy agreed good naturedly. “I don’t have that many powers.” He added.</p><p> </p><p>“I can summon lightning and, to some extent, manipulate the air. That’s kind of it.” Thalia said. “You can breathe underwater, you have perfect bearings at sea, you can heal yourself with water, you can speak with sea animals and horses and you get power boosts from water. That’s more than most of us get right there.” Thalia listed off his powers that she knew of.</p><p> </p><p>“You can also automatically work out how to run any boat.” Annabeth added, remembering the Sea of Monsters. “Not to mention, you might not be immune to fire but you’re pretty resistant. Plus the biggest one, your general ability to control water, not just the sea but any water. You could probably create earthquakes if you tried.”</p><p> </p><p>All of the Immortals were now staring at Percy. Most of these things they either knew about or had heard mentioned but to hear them all listed out like that...it was a little terrifying. A demigod should not be that powerful. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Percy," Grover cut...in your toga?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly!” Zeus agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“You broke the oath first.” Poseidon rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Two wrongs do not make a right, brother.” Hestia frowned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But I didn’t...not Poseidon’s style. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” Poseidon threw his arms up in exasperation,</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But the Sea God...Zeus of that. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Zeus is also too thick headed to believe him.” Hera sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no way he would listen to reason. Before he found out about Percy, maybe, but afterwards...no way.” Hermes agreed. Zeus glared at both of them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zeus has demanded... brothers see sense. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not possible.” The three sisters said in unison. Zeus and Poseidon gave them betrayed looks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But your arrival..."Bad?" I guessed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Worse than bad, punk.” Clarisse rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Imagine the world...water-balloon fight."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That is definitely worse than bad.” Rachel muttered weakly. “And completely unfair because it’s the mortals who would suffer and die because you two wouldn’t stop fighting like children.” Suddenly she glared at both Gods. They looked taken aback. Poseidon’s expression held an undercurrent of amusement while Zeus looked ready to blow his top again. Grover hurriedly kept reading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Bad," I repeated.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was some snickering from the demigods.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"And you, Percy Jackson...because of me. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you really need to stop doing that.” Aphrodite demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Our children have done nothing wrong.” Hephaestus agreed in a gruff voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was furious.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Duck and cover!” Travis yelled. He and Connor both leapt off of their couch and pretended to hide behind it. Nico, Thalia and Grover joined in by edging further along the couch, away from Percy.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Said demigod looked confused. As did pretty much everybody else. Clarisse was just rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy being furious is a scary thing.” Connor said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that bad.” Percy protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you are!” All the Greek demigods chorused in unison. The Gods looked even more wary now. If this boy were to turn against them, they could be doomed. Athena figured that of all the fatal flaws he could have, loyalty might well be the best one. It might be the deadliest but it might just keep the boy from betraying them. Given the bond he seemed to have with Poseidon now, he would not be able to betray his father or his friends to the Crooked One who was most likely rising.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"So I have to find the stupid bolt," I said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It is not stupid.” Zeus complained but he didn’t sound angry. He was more whiny. Hera rolled her eyes at her husband. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"And return it...Zeus’ property?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“He should not have to make a peace offering.” Poseidon snarled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"If Poseidon..."I believe I know." </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, here we go.” Hades sighed. Obviously he would be the first and only suspect.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologise for the assumption, Lord Hades.” Chiron inclined his head. Hades sighed once more and Nico crossed his arms angrily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chirons expression was... accept the challenge."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Somehow I doubt that.” Athena stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a compliment? To a son of Poseidon?” Apollo asked in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>“If they suspect Uncle Hades has the bolt then they will have to travel to the Underworld. Where was it Perseus wanted to go to fetch his mother?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh. Yeah. He will definitely accept then.” Aphrodite smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“He is certainly a good son.” Hera nodded approvingly. Percy was a little disturbed by praise from Hera.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I swallowed...wanted to kill.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Grover winced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"All right,”...into a dolphin."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I’m not so sure about that now. At least the time as a dolphin would be short. Dad would have turned me back quickly enough, I’m sure.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but then there would be war so I don’t think it would matter.” Clarisse pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Details, details.” Percy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Then its time...will talk more."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You actually have an Oracle?” Reyna asked in astonishment. It had been mentioned a couple of times but she had either been distracted or just assumed they meant something similar to what Octavian did. This actually sounded like they had a real Oracle.</p><p> </p><p>“Assuming you’re still sane?” Frank asked at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes we have an Oracle.” Annabeth told them. All the Romans looked jealous at this, except Frank who was still caught up on the being sane part.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Four flights up...CIRCE’S ISLE, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Reyna winced at the reminder of the place that had been her home for a while. She missed her sister fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and LAND OF THE AMAZONS... to a husk. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yuck.” Leo mimed vomiting. “So glad that’s no longer…” Jason shoved a hand over Leo’s mouth to stop him talking. They didn’t need to be giving more of the future away than necessary. Besides, they would probably read about it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She wore a...dead a long, long time.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hades scowled while Apollo sighed sadly. His poor Oracle. He just wished he knew what the problem was so he could fix it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Looking at her sent chills up my back. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t blame ya.” Chris muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard to believe it gets creepier.” Thalia said to herself. Percy still heard her and nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And that was...twenty thousand snakes. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Gods.” Hazel whispered. It sounded horrific.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stumbled over...around my brain: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure I want an Oracle anymore.” Dakota muttered to Reyna who seemed inclined to agree. That was way too creepy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad something happened and that changed.” Piper whispered to Jason. He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I am the...the mighty Python. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Really, brother? You just had to boast, even through your Oracle.” Artemis rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It was an important achievement. I was protecting my baby sister and mother.” Apollo replied with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em> not </em> your <em> baby </em>sister.” Artemis growled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Approach, seeker... for the bathroom. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The demigods all burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that wouldn’t have helped.” Percy muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“If you need to hear what she has to say then she will find a way.” Thalia agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But I forced...definitely not human.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Very good.” Athena nodded approvingly. For a sea spawn, he wasn’t as unintelligent as he could have been.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But not particularly...me, either.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Always a bonus.” Percy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“It makes a change.” Nico snickered. “The list of people who don’t want to kill you has to be pretty short.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shorter than I’d like.” Percy grimaced. Poseidon did not look happy with that comment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I got up...and his buddies.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There were some growls echoing around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Oracle has despicable taste.” Artemis told her brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My fists clenched...who has turned.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone immediately turned to look at Hades.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if it was him is it any wonder? You all automatically accuse him with no proof.” Nico burst out.</p><p> </p><p>“The entrance to Hades’ realm is to the West.” Clarisse pointed out, even though she knew it wasn’t Hades. She didn’t particularly want to think about her dad being a traitor.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything is west from Camp Half-Blood. We are on the East coast.” Will pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His buddy on...safely returned.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Zeus nodded happily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The guy on...you a friend.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The demigods all scowled while the Gods looked confused. The only person Percy seemed friendly with was Grover and from their interactions, it was clear the Satyr hadn’t betrayed him. Percy didn’t seem the type to forgive betrayal very easily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Finally, Eddie...in the end.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Zeus suddenly looked angry again.</p><p> </p><p>“It already said I found what was stolen and gave it back.” Percy rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What could be more important than my bolt?” The King of the Gods asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The boy’s mother.” Hestia pointed out quietly. The other demigods, except Annabeth, who had met Sally, glanced at Percy in confusion. If he failed to save her, how could she be alive?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The figures began...fail to save?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, kiddo. The Oracle doesn’t work like that.” Apollo told Percy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s a shame.” Clarisse muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The tail of...anything else.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“True.” Apollo nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My audience with the Oracle was over.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well that might have been creepy but it was way better than what Octavian manages.” Gwen said to Dakota.</p><p> </p><p>“I think making it up would be better than what Octavian does.” Dakota replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Well?" Chiron asked..."That’s great!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“The rest of it, not so much.” Thalia said</p><p> </p><p>“It worked out ok. Mostly.” Percy told her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not reassuring.” Nico stated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What did...look satisfied. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Prophecies are rarely that straight forward.” Chiron said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Anything else?"...that many.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What are we?” Connor asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Chopped liver.” Travis continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t really friends with you guys then.” Percy reminded them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you have lots of friends now.” Rachel told him with a smile. Percy nodded happily. He couldn’t ask for better friends either.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And the last...you’ll fail</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t necessarily mean you’ll fail the quest. Just fail to save something important to you. Which isn’t much better but there is a distinction.” Apollo stated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How could...double meanings. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“By often, you mean, almost always.” Clarisse muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dont dwell on...me feel better.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Chiron nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Chiron can pretty much always tell when you’re not telling him everything.” Annabeth smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a lot more encouraging than your last attempt.” Hermes told the Centaur.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Okay," I said...stands to gain?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not me.” Hades growled. “You think I need <em> more </em>dead in my realm. I already need to expand because there are too many.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry, Lord Hades.” Chiron bowed his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Somebody else...the ground. "Hades."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sure that wasn’t me either.” The God complained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron nodded...only possibility."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“The only possibility I was willing to consider.” Chiron corrected. Hades considered this and what his nephew had said earlier. Yes, quite honestly he could see why they would rather think it was him. Quite frankly, he would rather it had been him. His father rising was not good for anybody.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A scrap of...one lord: Hades.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That is true.” Nico admitted. “But father could have just been upset about Poseidon breaking the oath.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was at Yancy for months. Surely, given how strongly Grover says I smell, it shouldn’t have taken her that long to work out who I was.” Percy pointed out. Everybody considered this. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yes, but—but...a spy here. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s be honest, given Hades’ reputation, what Camper would agree to act as a spy for him?” Will asked, throwing an apologetic look towards the God of the Underworld. Silena flinched. She was spying for a much worse cause than Hades. She glanced over at Beckendorf and wandered what he would say if he found out she was a spy. Silena shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He must suspect...to kill me."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for the days when it was only two, The numbers just keep going up.” Grover muttered. Poseidon swallowed nervously and then glared at both of his brothers.</p><p> </p><p>“How many is it now?” He asked anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Er…” Percy thought about it. “Probably at least four plus a few more who really don’t like me. I’m not sure if they dislike me enough to want to kill me though. And a couple who don’t particularly care but want to kill me so I can’t fulfil the prophecy.” The Gods all looked at each other, wondering which of them the young demigod would upset enough to want to kill him. Given his run-ins with Clarisse, they figured Ares would be one of them but the others were harder to guess. The majority of the Gods all like him currently and couldn’t imagine wanting to kill him. Having gotten to know him a bit and read some of his thoughts, they were fairly confident he wouldn’t turn against Olympus, even without the note that came with the books.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But a quest to... time of year."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A few people snickered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hades sent a...motives perfectly, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Or at all.” Hades muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>or why he...reveal the truth."  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we did end up having to go to the Underworld to get answers.” Percy admitted. “Just not the ones we were expecting.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A strange fire...and the hellhound. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Only two of those were me.” Hades pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“That isn’t much better.” Poseidon snapped angrily. All this talk about Gods who wanted to kill his son was putting him on edge.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was his...take him on.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hades smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, so maybe not actually take him on then.” Percy admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Annabeth mused. Hades’ eyes widened. The girl thought his nephew could actually take him on? At the age of twelve. That was concerning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Besides, if my...Hades is a god.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“There’s that sense of self preservation we didn’t think you had.” Hermes said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t stay long.” Grover muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover was trembling...This was suicide.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You were awesome G-man.” Percy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Look, if we...bust some heads."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hades snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, I miss Heracles busts heads. That was a good show.” Apollo said, more to himself than anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tell Zeus that. He doesn’t know for sure that dad did it but he’s ready to go to war anyway.” Percy pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy.” Poseidon said warningly. He was starting to understand why some of the other Gods would want to kill his son. He really didn’t know when to stop talking, or when he should be more respectful. While he agreed with his son’s views, he needed to learn a better way to get his point across. One that left him in less danger of being vaporized.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Besides, even if...have certain privileges. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s a total privilege to be able to go to the Underworld.” Thalia muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really not a privilege to be able to go anywhere or challenge anyone. That just leads the Gods to ignoring us until they need some dirty work done.” Chris stated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They can go...being used."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Basically, yes.” Annabeth stated. Poseidon and Athena both winced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I’m saying it’s...He needs you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“But didn’t revealing that Percy is his son make it worse?” Frank pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“True but Zeus still suspected Poseidon, even without Percy in the picture. Without Percy, Poseidon had no demigod who could find out the truth.” Chiron told him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My dad needs...he needed me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry, Percy.” Poseidon gave a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I looked at Chiron...his prophecy, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t need to know.” Chiron stated. Percy nodded. Too much information would distract him from what he needed to do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but I decided...of the Dead."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s the easy bit.” Percy muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Check," Chiron said...in ten days."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s loads of time.” Jason said, thinking of how he had been given three days for his quest. </p><p> </p><p>“It seems like loads of time. Didn’t quite work out that way.” Grover muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"That’s about right...he asked weakly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Once or twice.” Annabeth told him. Grover blushed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You don’t...let you down."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Poseidon nodded approvingly. Maybe this Satyr was not quite as bad as he had feared. He was certainly brave and willing to face the Underworld to help his son.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the best G-Man.” Percy grinned at his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I felt so...very heroic. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely not heroic.” Clarisse sneered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover was the...a few months. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Percy looked down as everyone looked at him in pity. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah well, you’re stuck with all of us now.” Thalia nudged him. Percy suddenly grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I really should have paid attention to the phrase ‘be careful what you wish for’.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you implying you don’t want us for friends?” Rachel asked, putting her hand over her heart dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you are all insane.” Percy shrugged, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“Given the titles for the chapters, you aren’t sane yourself.” Nico pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wasn’t sure...its in America."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“America doesn’t exactly narrow it down.” Percy said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Where?"...Los Angeles."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Again with the things that should be obvious.” Percy complained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh," I said...on a plane—"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“If only it were that easy.” Grover sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s kind of unfair that me and Nico can go swimming while Percy can’t fly even in a plane.” Thalia frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you imagine Zeus’ face if my dad tried to drown you just for daring to go in the sea?” Percy asked her quietly. Thalia shuddered and then rolled her eyes. Her dad could be seriously embarrassing sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No!" Grover shrieked...a plane crash.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a fair reason for her not to want to fly.” Silena admitted. “Poor Sally.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Percy, think," Chiron...down again alive."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, why do you even care?” Thalia asked her father in confusion. Zeus glared at her. “What harm can it possibly do to let Percy use a plane?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Sky is my domain.” Zeus growled. Thalia was still confused but didn’t press the issue. She figured he was just being dramatic again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Overhead, lightning crackled...quest like this?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Greek demigods, except Annabeth and Percy, all broke out into snickers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The air shimmered...messing up."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Still true.” Annabeth turned to grin at Percy but he simply frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“So you just reminded him you don’t like his dad and said you have no faith in him not to mess up. Why would he want you on a quest with him?” Reyna asked in confusion. Annabeth flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone has to fix things when Percy’s plans go wrong.” She replied.</p><p> </p><p>“No wonder he has no self confidence with friends like you.” Reyna frowned. The son of the Sea God certainly seemed a little goofy but not stupid. Reyna also got the feeling he did downplay the intelligence he did have probably due to who he grew up with. It was clear he had very little self confidence and his so called friends seemed to frequently put him down further.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"If you do...I could get.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“There is that.” Beckendorf acknowledged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"A trio," I said..on your own."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So they have to get to Los Angeles by themselves and be unable to take a plane?” Rachel asked. “Ten days doesn’t seem like quite such a long time now. Public transport isn’t exactly quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“We managed.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Eventually.” Grover replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Just about.” Annabeth spoke at the same time as Grover.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lightning flashed...all get packing."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Chapter’s over. That was really long.” Grover announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Right let us take a little break.” Chiron stated. “Be back here in an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, come on, Percy.” Apollo said, bounding over. “Time for some archery practise.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, honestly Lord Apollo…” Percy tried to beg off, sending pleading looks to his father, Nico and Thalia. None of them looked like they were going to come to his rescue. In fact, they all looked rather amused.</p><p> </p><p>“No need for the Lord business. Just call me Apollo.” The God waved a hand absently.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Will? I’m sure he’d love to practise with you.” Percy tried again.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense, Will doesn’t need practise. He’s already brilliant.” Apollo scoffed. “Come on Perc, is spending time with me that bad?” Percy swore the God was actually pouting at him. Nico glared as he realised Apollo just wanted to spend time with Percy because he <em> liked </em>him. His first reaction was jealousy and then a jolt of shock went through him. If Apollo did indeed like Percy in that way then he clearly wasn’t nervous about it. Nico thought about the old myths and realised that the Gods weren’t particularly fussy about the gender, or species of the people they slept with. He blushed at the idea. Still, if a God was interested in Percy, what chance did he stand? By the time he dragged himself out of his misery, Percy had been dragged away by the Sun God.</p><p> </p><p>“You ok?” Thalia asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, fine.” Nico nodded but it sounded unconvincing even to his own ears. Thankfully, his cousin let it go. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go eat.” She suggested. Nico nodded. They set off for the dining hall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, as I recently said to a reviewer, I'm currently considering Nico, Hermes or Apollo as perspective partners for Percy. I don't think and Annabeth made a great match. Don't get me wrong, I love both of them I just think there were definitely better options for him so I want your opinions on who Percy should get with eventually. If It doesn't end up as Pernico it will almost definitely be Solangelo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I Ruin a Perfectly Good Bus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy was quite reluctant to train. He had given up completely at Camp and Chiron was quite happy to let him skip archery lessons in the interests of everyone’s safety. If Apollo had been a God it might not have been so bad but he was currently mortal and Percy was rather afraid of hurting one of the few Gods who actually liked him. He really couldn’t afford more enemies.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Apollo assured him as he was led to an archery range. “Right, just pick up the bow and show me how you hold it.” Percy did so. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, to start with you’re holding it upside down.” Apollo told him. Percy went red. He didn’t know you could hold a bow upside down.</p><p> </p><p>“I did say…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, lighten up, Perc. I was kidding.” The God smirked at him and Percy smacked him on the arm without thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” He said, eyes widening as he realised that he just just punched a God, even in jest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Arty does worse to me on a regular basis.” Apollo waved this away with a laugh. He was just glad Percy felt relaxed enough around him to do that.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let her hear you say that.” Percy muttered. The Sun God smirked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the fun part.” Even if he was not holding the bow upside down, not surprisingly, the God still had to correct his grip. The surprising part was that when his grip had been corrected it actually felt far less awkward. Maybe this would be ok. </p><p> </p><p>Apollo then went through the general rules of being on an archery range before handing him an arrow. Percy wasn’t sure if it was just him but the air seemed to get a little tense as Apollo gently moved his hands into the correct position while teaching him to knock the arrow. The God seemed as relaxed as ever so Percy dismissed the feeling as simply nerves. Once everything was ready, Apollo stepped back to give him room to shoot. Percy frowned in concentration but his clammy hands were slipping slightly. He let go of the arrow before the string had been pulled back. It fell to the floor, landing no more than a foot in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was alright.” Apollo tried to sound encouraging. Percy just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Ok so it wasn’t great but you didn’t shoot me and the arrow did in fact go forwards if only a little.” The God grinned. “From your horror stories I was expecting much worse.” Percy chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>They kept practising for the whole hour. By the end, Percy could at least get the arrow a fair distance and it always went in the direction it was supposed to even if it never hit the target. Apollo seemed overly enthusiastic about his progress and announced he just needed more lessons. Knowing it would be useless to decline, Percy agreed that once a day he would practise with Apollo for a little while. His agreement seemed to please the God as he broke into a smile that was almost blinding. They returned to the Throne Room in quite a good mood. Most people were already back, they just appeared to be waiting on Zeus and Hera. Finally they arrived and Nico picked up the book.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll read then. <b>I ruin a perfectly good bus</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that didn’t take long.” Thalia laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it really didn’t.” Percy agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It didn’t take...in my cabin, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea.” Jason nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, never take anything you don’t need.” Leo nodded though he had a different sort of experience with having to pack light.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>which left me...twenty golden drachmas.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a loan. They don’t expect us to pay it back.” Annabeth told him.</p><p> </p><p>“That would have been nice to know back then.” Percy sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>These coins were...than pure gold. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because gold is the best.” Apollo stated proudly, puffing out his chest. Hermes glared at him. He was still unhappy that Apollo had a way to spend time alone with Percy whereas he didn’t. He wanted some time with the hilarious young demigod. Although, come to think of it, the young demigod had promised some more tales of his school years. He would have to remind him when Apollo wasn’t around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron said the...whatever that meant. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just a hunch but I’m betting it means it is for transactions with people that aren’t mortal.” Connor stated in mock solemnity. </p><p> </p><p>“You might be right, brother. I suppose it had to happen some time.” Travis said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Connor complained. “I’m right more often than you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wish.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He gave Annabeth...from her mom. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Athena smiled at Annabeth, happy to be able to give something useful to her daughter. Annabeth grinned in return. She loved that cap.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She carried a...she got bored,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bored?” Jason gaped.</p><p> </p><p>“You seriously had no idea what quests were like, did you?” Reyna asked the other girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Luke had told me about his quest but I had no personal experience.” Annabeth admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew what it was like while we tried to get to camp.” Thalia pointed out. She thought her friend would know better. Annabeth went a little red.</p><p> </p><p>“It sounded like a lot of the trip would be travelling.” She shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and a long...metal detector.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing nobody taught you about the mist then?” Nico asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Percy shook his head. It had always bothered him that Chiron had taught Thalia how to do it but not him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover wore his...on reed pipes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Grover complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry man but they really didn’t sound good.” Percy cringed a little, remembering having to listen to Hilary Duff.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We waved...daughter of Zeus.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You just had to mention me.” Thalia rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, for some unknown reason, your story kinda stuck with me.” Percy told her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron was waiting...the sick room. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hera smiled fondly while Zeus scowled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>According to Grover...eye on things."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermes, his kids, Leo and Apollo all snickered while everyone else cringed.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad pun, Chiron.” Annabeth shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I heard footsteps...basketball shoes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermes perked up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" he panted...Luke was around.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I did not.” Annabeth stated firmly. Aphrodite cooed eagerly. She was sensing a love triangle which made her excited. She did love drama.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you did.” Percy replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Just wanted to...kind of normal.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you smell them?” Nico asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I spent a week living in the Hermes Cabin.” Percy reminded him. Nico nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, makes sense.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Luke said, "Maia!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermes grinned. Now Percy would have a useful magic item to help.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>White birds wings...turned sad.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermes was suddenly sad that his son was giving away a gift that he had given him. Even if Luke didn’t get to use them on quests it didn’t mean he had to give them away. But still, at least it was Percy he was giving them to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I didn’t know...much as Annabeth.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nico looked up, feeling a little bit of hope. Maybe, just maybe, Percy dld like guys too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey, man," I...might pass out.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up, I did not.” Annabeth growled.</p><p> </p><p>“You really did.” Grover told her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>After Luke...didn’t you?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth went bright red again as the other campers all gaped at her.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I had to go and rescue you.” She pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Only once the flag had been won. You could have got the flag and sent Luke to help me, especially as you knew I was against the Ares cabin and Luke is the better fighter.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had the advantage of being invisible.” Annabeth reminded him. Percy shrugged. It wasn’t worth arguing. Plus it just annoyed him, thinking about the fact that Annabeth still had a huge crush on Luke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh . . . why do...these, will I?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hermes protested. “Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Zeus already wants to kill Percy. He’d probably kill him for flying, even with your shoes.” Will pointed out. Hermes slumped in his throne. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He shook his...magic item?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very nice of you.” Hermes smiled at Percy. At least the shoes could still help them on the quest.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks, Perc.” Grover said with only a small amount of sarcasm. Percy grinned at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“You made a great flying goat boy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Flying goat boy?” Leo asked between snickers. Percy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His eyes lit up...like tiny broncos.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermes burst out laughing, as did most of the demigods.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Practice," Chiron...possessed lawn mower, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Possessed lawnmower?” Athena looked at Percy strangely. He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“You think of the weirdest things.” Silena told Percy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>heading toward the...got more training."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Most heroes get more than a week’s training.” Apollo stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Yay for being special.” Percy deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"That’s okay...Annabeth’s invisible cap.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Percy.” Poseidon grimaced. He made a mental note to think of a good gift for his son.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve just realised, Percy was talking about Annabeth’s knife giving them away at security. Does that mean he doesn’t have a weapon?” Piper asked. It sounded like Annabeth was the only one with a weapon. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t have one yet.” Percy told her. “None of the Camp ones felt right.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What am I...cost thirty cents.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Chiron gave Percy an amused look.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Gee," I said... into a sword. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh cool.” Leo said. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you still write with it?” Piper asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Never tried.” Percy shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course you haven’t.” Athena rolled her eyes. He took out Riptide and examined it. Uncapping it, his sword appeared in front of him. Then he frowned, unsure what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>“Try putting the cap back on.” Annabeth suggested. Percy did so. As soon as he touched the cap to the tip of the sword, the blade shrunk back and he was left holding a pen he was able to write with.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool. Good to know.” He said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it’s taken you three years to work out you can write with your pen sword.” Rachel laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if I have to turn it into a sword before I can actually write with it then I can’t exactly use it in school.” Percy pointed out. “And I don’t tend to need to write things down on quests. Nor do I usually have time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Could this be...name is Anaklusmos."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Artemis pursed her lips and frowned. Thalia and Percy also looked a little grim. It did indeed have a sad history.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Riptide," I translated...came so easily.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still surprised by that?” Dionysus asked, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s weird suddenly realising you know a whole new language without even learning it.” Percy replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Use it only...against monsters.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Percy. Monsters only.” Rachel told him, trying to sound stern but failing and bursting into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you will give me a heart attack…” Percy replied with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“I sneezed!”</p><p> </p><p>“At a very bad time!”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you two on about?” Nico asked.</p><p> </p><p>“How we met.” Rachel said.</p><p> </p><p>“You tried to attack her?” Chiron raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“There were monsters after me and she surprised me.” Percy defended himself. “I’m sure we’ll read about it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No hero should...in any case."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good thing too.” Rachel muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I looked at...blade to kill. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Gee thanks.” Rachel glared at Chiron.</p><p> </p><p>“You just said it was a good thing it can’t kill you.” Percy pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah, I’m glad you didn’t slice me in half but I don’t appreciate being called unimportant because my parents aren’t Gods.” She snapped. Leo, Piper and Jason were all slightly amused at the idea of Rachel not being important. Clearly that changed in the future.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And I should...as vulnerable."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yay for us.” Nico mock cheered. Thalia and Percy both snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“So we’re twice as important.” Connor did actually cheer as he said this.</p><p> </p><p>“As what? A rock?” Chris snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Connor complained. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Chris. You undervalue rocks.” Travis stated solemnly. Connor punched his brother in the shoulder. “Ow! No need for violence.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Good to know...losing pens at school.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone loses pens in school.” Clarisse told him. The other demigods nodded vigorously. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You can’t,"...he said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s creepy when you know exactly what we are thinking.” Will said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve trained heroes for a <em> long </em>time. You learn a few things.” Chiron told him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"It is enchanted...pen was there.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That is so useful.” Reyna stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Saved my life a few times.” Percy admitted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Okay, that’s...version of reality."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah the human imagination is pretty good but it’s helped by the fact that most mortals are magically unable to see what is really going on.” Rachel pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I put Riptide...of the Dead.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, your first quest is pretty daunting.” Jason agreed. He didn’t have his memories to back that statement up, it was more of a gut feeling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Reyna flinch, as she seemed to every time he mentioned not having his memories. Jason wondered if they had a thing when he was at Camp Jupiter. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Chiron . . .”...before them, right?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The eldest Gods all shuddered. Aphrodite simply frowned. She hadn’t actually taken part in the Titanomachy but she remembered the world under Titan rule and it wasn’t a pretty sight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Four ages...definitely a misnomer. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely.” Aphrodite confirmed. Most of the demigods turned to look at her in surprise. They frequently forgot that the Love Goddess was actually the oldest of all the Gods</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This, the time...fire to mankind, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Zeus scowled at the mention of his former best friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>that your species...radical thinker.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“He was branded a little worse than that.” Ares murmured.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zeus punished him...up everything, right?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not quite everything but certainly life as you know it.” Apollo stated grimly. “The world itself would most likely survive in some form. Not even we are strong enough to destroy Gaea entirely.” Jason, Piper and Leo all exchanged nervous glances. If the Gods couldn’t defeat the Earth Goddess then what chance did seven demigods have?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron gave me...such a doom, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s hope so.” Percy muttered. Some people gave him surprised looks. “Hey, I may not agree with some of the rules and I think the Gods should probably behave better but I wouldn’t want any of them to suffer that fate.” The Gods all looked relieved. It certainly sounded like the boy would not agree to serve Kronos should he indeed rise. Even with the note that had told them he had saved Olympus, some of the Gods were still unsure about him and his motives. If the boy ever decided to work against Olympus then they would be in trouble, though they were loath to admit such a thing even to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>or that we...human history."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not going to help him relax, Chiron.” Hermes stated with a dry chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t.” Percy added.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Percy.” Chiron gave him a smile which Percy returned. He knew Chiron meant well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Relax," I said. "Im very relaxed."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure there was no sarcasm in that.” Apollo laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“There was plenty.” Percy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When I got...daughter of Zeus, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I love how you have to give me my full title every time you think of me.” Thalia smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just reminding myself what happened to the last child of the Big Three.” Percy said. The grin slid off her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough. That’s pretty disturbing I suppose. By the way, it’s illegal for you to be alive and the last person like you almost died and got turned into a tree.” Thalia frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“Putting it like that, Percy’s dealing with that news pretty well.” Nico stated. There were a few nods while Zeus looked angry at the reminder of his daughter’s fate.</p><p> </p><p>“I was more worried I’d end up as a patch of kelp or something.” Percy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it would suit you.” Thalia laughed. “Kelp head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. Should anything occur, I will make sure not to turn you into a patch of kelp.” Poseidon smirked at his son.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks dad. I appreciate you taking my preferences into account.” Percy replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe some algae instead.” Poseidon continued. Thalia and Nico snickered. As did the sons of Hermes and Leo. Percy pulled a face.</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks, dad.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron was now...your typical centaur.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Very typical.” Will agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“We get that all the time.” Travis agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Who doesn’t?” Connor added.</p><p> </p><p>“Me.” Frank spoke up, feeling a little braver having spent so much time in the company of the Greek demigods. It seemed that they were pretty friendly. This Percy guy sounded like he was scarily powerful but reading his thoughts made him strangely relatable and Frank was starting to kinda like the guy.</p><p> </p><p>“You have missed out on so much.” Chris grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to fix that for you.” Travis agreed. Frank suddenly regretted speaking up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good thanks.” He tried to backtrack.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. We can’t have you missing out on such a typical occasion.” Connor assured him. Hazel patted his arm sympathetically realising the trouble he had gotten himself into with the sons of Mercury...Hermes...whatever. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Argus drove us...and shopping mall.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s jarring going back to the mortal world.” Thalia agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"So far so...a single monster."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You just jinxed it.” Nico groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe?” Percy admitted. Poseidon groaned as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She gave me..."I don’t hate you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You definitely act like you do.” Jason pointed out. He was still having trouble reconciling this Annabeth with the one who had picked him up at the Canyon demanding Percy Jackson.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just a little caught up in our parents rivalry.” Annabeth reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Could’ve fooled me."...Our parents are rivals."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t mean you two have to hate each other.” Will said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that now.” Annabeth sighed in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, overcoming your parents' rivalries and working together. It has the makings of a wonderful romance.” Aphrodite sighed happily. Percy grimaced and Annabeth went a little red. Ever since Percy had come to rescue her from Atlas, she had been having trouble seeing him as just a friend. In fact she most definitely had a massive crush on him but she would never tell him that. Still, it annoyed her that he was so oblivious. The problem was she was also conflicted given her feelings for Luke. She still hoped to find a way to bring Luke back to their side but if he did she wasn't sure who she liked more. Luke or Percy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Why?"...hugely disrespectful. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Very.” Athena stated angrily. Poseidon shrugged but shifted awkwardly in his seat when he saw the disappointed look on his son’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Her Temple, dad?” He asked. The Sea God didn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Another time...for his gift. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It was not stupid.” Poseidon protested.</p><p> </p><p>“What would they do with a saltwater spring?” Athena asked scathingly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My mom created...really like olives."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a lot of snickering from the Greek demigods and some of the Gods.</p><p> </p><p>“Olives are gross.” Piper muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed.” Leo said.</p><p> </p><p>“They are amazing.” Jason disagreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, I’m with Piper and Leo.” Percy spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Perc but Jason is right.” Nico put in. Soon there was a full blown debate as to how good or bad olives were. Finally Nico decided to keep reading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, forget it."...could understand.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, Who wouldn’t vote for the one that invented pizza.” Clarisse nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Me.” Frank said. Given that he was lactose intolerant he didn’t really like pizza. He could eat small amounts with certain cheeses on, or with an alternative but he found them all horrible.</p><p> </p><p>“Pizza is the best. Plus it’s the second most distracting food. After ice cream.” Connor added his opinion in. A few people gave him confused looks for his last comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Pizza is distracting?” Silena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah.” Percy nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Any food is distracting to you, seaweed brain.” Annabeth rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I said, forget it!"...starting to rain.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Always a good start.” Silena sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Argus dropped...Grover could notice.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Perc but I saw that.” Grover admitted. Percy sighed. Annabeth frowned. She had been deliberately ignoring Percy and so had missed that.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that going to make things difficult if Percy is reported as missing and someone sees him?” Piper asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if someone cares enough to look closely which I doubt.” Leo assured her. She wasn’t sure that made her feel better. While it was obviously good for their quest it was quite sad that a twelve year old reported missing could just wander around and nobody would notice or get him some help.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Argus unloaded our...the parking lot.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“At least he made sure you got the bus.” Beckendorf nodded approvingly</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I thought about...even missing her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Angry muttering broke out around the room. Hermes and Apollo exchanged glances and nodded to each other. They were in agreement that whatever happened and regardless of the rules they would do something about that monster.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover shouldered his...can do that. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You forgot to tell me a lot of things.” Percy chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Grover waved away his complaint with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You were thinking...to tell me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, not too much.” Grover shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, not much at all.” Percy rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Your mom...told me. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That is definitely not going to make him feel better.” Rachel winced.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Perc.” Grover said as he realised that it was definitely not the right time to tell Percy that. He made his friend feel even worse. Percy smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You call him...nearest shower?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was some laughter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You should be grateful, Percy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“SORRY!” Grover blurted out loudly. Having now gotten at least a reasonable idea of the full story he knew that Percy had absolutely nothing to be grateful for. Well grateful for the fact his mom loved him but she put him in harm’s way to avoid being in harm's way.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok. You didn’t know.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have seen or sensed something.” Grover moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“How? You only read emotions and I deliberately didn’t think about him very often.” Percy assured his friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Your stepfather smells... feel any better."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for trying.” Percy gave Grover a tight smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It didn't, but I...as they were. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I got the jist.” Grover told him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was glad...this crazy quest.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“We both guessed.” Annabeth chuckled. “You weren’t exactly subtle with your questioning.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The truth was...Zeus’ lightning bolt, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Zeus sputtered angrily. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>or saving the...a job done.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Poseidon winced. He opened his mouth but Percy beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, dad, I don’t feel that way any more, I know you did what you could but there is probably going to be a lot of thoughts like that in this book particularly. So I’ll just tell you now that I love you and I know you love me.” Poseidon nodded, grateful his son was so forgiving.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All I cared...give her back.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“He’d better.” The Sea God glared at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I will.” Hades shrugged. At least, he hoped he would.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You will be...you a friend, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Apollo suddenly went pale. Putting the clues together he realised who the most likely person to betray Percy was. He glanced over at Hermes, trying to hide his sorrowful expression. His friend and brother was not going to like this one bit. Apollo wished he was wrong but logically it made a lot of sense and he was the God of logic and reason.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the Oracle whispered...I told it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Best not to dwell.” Chiron told him. Percy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of hard not to though.” He replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think I’d be dwelling on that. It’s gotta be pretty hard going on a quest with pretty much your only friend given that he knows a friend will betray him.” Will pointed out. Grover suddenly looked horrified. Percy had never said anything.</p><p> </p><p>“I trusted you, Grover.” Percy assured his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Too loyal.” Athena muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The rain kept...wasn’t too bad myself.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“If you do say so yourself.” Annabeth raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I admitted you were better.” Percy shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The game ended...core, stem, and all.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Grover went red while everybody else burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover blushed...busy cracking up.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>So were people in the room. Nico was struggling to read coherently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Finally the bus...Maybe its nothing."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everybody sobered up at this. </p><p> </p><p>“Definitely not enchiladas.” Grover muttered mournfully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But I could...stowed our backpacks. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bad idea. Keep those with you in case you need to make a quick getaway.” Leo said wisely. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. That would have been a good idea.” Percy sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth kept...skipped a beat.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You sent a Fury after him? Again?” Poseidon scowled furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems so.” Hades said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was Mrs. Dodds...more old ladies: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“All three?” Poseidon’s voice rose in volume and Percy winced, covering his ears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>one in a green...Triplet demon grandmothers.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nico and a few others snorted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They sat in...nobody leaves.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t want to get off yet anyway.” Piper pointed out weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“With them there we definitely did. We could find another bus.” Grover said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The bus pulled..."You’re obviously not."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, definitely not lucky.” Percy sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"All three of them,"...Grover moaned.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Leo and Beckendorf frowned. “That’s terrible safety.”</p><p> </p><p>“It gets worse.” Annabeth told them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"A back exit?"...There wasn’t one. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? Faulty windows and no back exit. That’s an appalling design.” Beckedorf wrinkled his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Mortals.” Hephaestus rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad bus design...or simply Percy’s bad luck?” Thalia wondered jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably just my luck.” Percy told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, the people who made the bus thought ‘at some point in the future a boy named Percy Jackson will ride on this bus. Therefore we must design it badly’. Nico rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing that happened to me.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Even if there..."Will they?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Hades stated. Poseidon glared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Mortals don’t...reminded me. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, our eyesight is perfectly fine thank you.” Rachel scowled. “It’s not our fault you magically stop us from being able to see what’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Their brains can...won’t they?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Na, they’ll probably see a young boy attacking three harmless old ladies.” Nico snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“They are not helpless.” Grover muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“No but they will look it to mortals.” Silena said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She thought about...the rest-room."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Leo and the Stolls all burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Who practises saying they need the rest-room?” Leo snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Demon grandmothers, that’s who.” Connor answered, trying to sound solemn but he was laughing too much to pull it off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"So do I,"...third sister.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s creepy.” Silena frowned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They all started...and get away."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“They should still be able to smell him.” Will frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“His smell should be all over the bus, they wouldn’t be able to pinpoint him if he was invisible.” Annabeth said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But you guys—"...be overpowering."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Percy stinks.” Travis smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“If I smell then so do Thalia and Nico.”</p><p> </p><p>“We do not.” They said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“You all stink.” Grover stated with a laugh. “Percy smells of the sea, Thalia smells of ozone and Nico smells of, well, death.” The Satyr frowned and sniffed. “And McDonalds.” Nico blushed furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“You smell of McDonalds?” Will asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Nico used to feed happy meals to the dead.” Percy laughed. Nico reached over to smack him on the arm for telling them that.</p><p> </p><p>“What is McDonalds?” Hazel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never heard of McDonalds?” Leo asked, looking over at her. She looked at him and gaped. Despite all this time she had never really looked at the son of Hephaestus. There had been an awful lot of other things going on and she had tried to focus on Frank instead of the Greek demigods who made her nervous. Besides he had been quite quiet through the readings. It was like truly seeing him for the first time and she felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Sammy. Faintly she noticed that Sam...Leo was still staring at her waiting for a reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Er, no.” She said, her voice coming out barely above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“You ok?” Frank asked her quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think so.” Hazel replied. “Just a shock, that’s all.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, we totally need to fix that.” Leo announced. “Nico, we have a mission. Your sister has not had McDonalds chicken nuggets.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t carry it with me at all times.” Nico rolled his eyes. Then he continued reading before Leo could reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I can’t just...put it on.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t make you a coward for trying to stay alive.” Silena told him.</p><p> </p><p>“It does if my life has to come at the risk of others.” Percy sighed. “How can I ask them to risk their lives if I’m not willing to do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were willing to do the same but the risk was less for them.” Will pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When I looked...there anymore.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That is what happens when you turn invisible.” Clarisse rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, with the way Annabeth had been and the way she talked about how much her mom hated my dad, I wasn’t sure if a gift from Athena would actually work for me.” Percy shrugged. Annabeth looked at him in surprise. It hadn’t even crossed her mind that the cap wouldn’t work.</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, at least two Gods want to kill him and the last magic gift he got given he was unable to use due to the risk of dying. I don’t blame him for being wary about a cap given from another Goddess that sounds like she would probably want to kill him too.” Rachel frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I may not like the children of Barnacle Beard but I would not kill them simply for being his child.” Athena stated. It bothered her a little that they thought she would do that. Then she looked at her Father and Uncles and realised that it was actually a relatively logical thought given what the boy knew already.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I started creeping...kept going.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.” Poseidon breathed. The quest had barely started and he was already on edge. This was not going to be a fun reading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was free….get any uglier— </b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was some snickering from the demigods.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but their bodies...into fiery whips.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thalia, Annabeth and Grover shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Furies...Where?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It? Percy’s not an ‘it’.” Apollo frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Nico and Percy exchanged looks. </p><p> </p><p>“So, do they think Percy has the bolt? If they do then that means Hades definitely doesn’t have the bolt.” Hermes pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“If Hades doesn’t, who would steal it?” Apollo asked grimly. Nobody answered that because none of them wanted to voice the answer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The other people...raised their whips.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So much for his smell overpowering yours.” Thalia muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I don’t stink enough.” Percy smirked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth drew...to throw it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“A tin can? Against Furies?” Nico raised an eyebrow at Grover.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it beats a plastic hair brush against a Titan.” Percy chuckled. Rachel smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Poseidon asked, looking startled. The other Gods and most of the demigods all looked at him as if he had gone insane.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. You’ll probably find out later.” Percy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What I did...of the year.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that’s my title.” Leo protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think Leo wins that one.” Piper agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh huh. It’s definitely Percy.” Annabeth said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The bus driver...against the windows.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It was.” Grover said,</p><p> </p><p>“It was also the sound of <em> us </em>hitting the window.” Annabeth told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops.” Percy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" the driver...like bowling pins.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone winced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Somehow the driver...toward the river.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bad idea.” Will muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“It would give Percy enough of a boost that he could probably fight off the Furies.” Chris pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but he’d be the only one safe in the river. The mortals would be in trouble.” Silena reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy could save them.” Connor shrugged like it was obvious. Percy blushed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Another great...the emergency brake.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth and Grover both groaned again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it was better than plunging into the river.” Percy told them. They both nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The bus wailed...let them pass.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You should have gone outside. More room to fight.” Ares stated.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t leave Annabeth and Grover.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“So take the cap off and draw them outside.” Ares rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“The mortals were there. Couldn’t risk them getting hurt.” Percy replied. Rachel smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Furies regained...threw tin cans.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There were some more sniggers at this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I looked at...The Furies turned, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“There is your chance to stab them.” Ares told Annabeth. Finally this story was getting a little exciting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>baring their yellow...the barbed leather.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should move now.” Apollo said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her two ugly...nasty lizards.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lovely.” Silena said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Why haven’t you stabbed them yet?” Poseidon looked at Annabeth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Perseus Jackson,"...You shall die."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You think I insulted them then? Lady, you haven’t seen anything yet.” Percy stated. Poseidon winced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I liked you...She growled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“She still hates you.” Nico told him conversationally.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be disappointed if she didn’t.” Percy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth and Grover...for an opening.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“They are looking the other way, what more of an opening do you want?” Ares frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“They were too far away for me to stab with a knife.” Annabeth told him. “I didn’t want to throw it and be left facing two Furies with no weapon.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I took the...The Furies hesitated.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well you did kill one of them with it not that long ago.” Beckendorf pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mrs. Dodds had...seeing it again.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I probably wouldn’t be fond of seeing something that had killed me before.” Percy said fairly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Submit now,"...eternal torment."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure I believe her.” Annabeth said mildly.</p><p> </p><p>“Me either.” Grover agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Nice try," I told her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Percy, look out!" Annabeth cried.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mrs. Dodds lashed...to drop Riptide. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Ares nodded. Percy raised an eyebrow, a little freaked out. Then he reminded himself that Ares didn’t hate him yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stuck the...exploded into dust. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s pretty damn impressive given that she’s got your hand with her whip.” Connor whistled.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s two Furies and the Minotaur so far.” Travis stated, also looking impressed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth got Mrs. Dodds in a wrestlers hold </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you not stab her?” Ares asked in frustration. There was not enough killing going on.</p><p> </p><p>“If you were close enough to wrestle, you have to be close enough to use a knife.” Thalia frowned at her friend. She knew Annabeth was easily good enough with a knife and didn’t usually have any qualms about using it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and yanked her..."Ow! Hot! Hot!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well what did you expect?” Leo looked at the Satyr like he was crazy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Fury I’d...like a piñata.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Three Furies and the Minotaur.” Travis corrected himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you seriously going to count every monster I kill?” Percy asked. Travis nodded. “That could take quite a while.” Travis shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mrs. Dodds was...in her own whip. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nice.” Nico laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Finally they both...kept falling down.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was some snickering throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Zeus will destroy...I yelled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Romans all burst out laughing. Chiron also looked mildly amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Why Latin?” Clarisse asked. Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d been taking Latin lessons for a year. Some of it had to stick.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad that of all I taught you, that’s what stuck in your mind.” Chiron said dryly. Percy grinned sheepishly. </p><p> </p><p>“What did he say?” Will asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No idea.” Connor replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wasn’t sure...meant "Eat my pants!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It did.” Confirmed Reyna. The Greeks now joined in the laughter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thunder shook the...back of my neck.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Poseidon looked at Zeus angrily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Get out!" Annabeth..."Were going to die!" </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The demigods laughed again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A Hawaiian-shirted...recap my sword.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s not good.” Rachel winced. “I wonder what will show up on that picture?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Our bags!"...Lightning </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“ZEUS!” Poseidon roared.</p><p> </p><p>“Father, the boy is on a quest to retrieve your bolt. Why would you try and kill him?” Artemis asked in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I was just trying to help with the Fury problem.” Zeus suggested trying to sound innocent. All of the Gods looked at him with expressions that said they did not believe that for one second.</p><p> </p><p>“See, do a God a favour and he still tries to kill you.” Percy complained.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t exactly want to do it.” Thalia pointed out.</p><p><br/>“No but I was going to do it anyway. Regardless of my reasons, I still planned to find the bolt and give it back.” Percy pointed out. “Zeus trying to kill me would just encourage me to get my mom and forget about the bolt.” Zeus glared at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get angry with Percy. I can’t say I’d want to do any favours for someone who had tried to kill me twice.” Apollo pointed out. “Especially as one of those times was actually stopping me from doing said favour.”</p><p> </p><p>“So now you’ve destroyed all of their supplies.” Hermes stated. Everyone else went pale now as they recalled the bags had been on the bus when it exploded.</p><p> </p><p>“So, no bus, no money to pay for tickets on a new bus, no food, no ambrosia or nectar and a Fury on their tail. That’s just the first day.” Demeter summed up. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m definitely seeing why the kids resent us. It’s against the rules to interfere and help them but we can blow up their transport and supplies.” Apollo muttered. Zeus glared at him but the Sun God just glared back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shredded a huge...calling for reinforcements! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You speak Fury?” Leo asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ve just encountered them before.” Annabeth grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We have to...but darkness ahead.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Chapters done.” Nico announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that went well.” Clarisse muttered sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll read next.” Athena offered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So thanks to everyone who commented their opinions on the last chapter. I'm very sorry to all those who want Percabeth, it won't be a thing. However I promise there will be lots of character growth and a strong bond between them, it will just be platonic. But I thrive on angst and I will get far too much enjoyment from writing about Percy's partner reading all about Percabeth in the Heroes of Olympus series. Given the other responses, it looks like it will be Percy/Apollo and Solangelo. I definitely get what some people said about Percy being reluctant to date a God so I will write it as authentically as possible for an OOC pairing. It will definitely be slow burn and I don't plan on anything thing happening much with either pairing, beyond a little flirting and definite pining, before at least the third/fourth book. Probably longer for Percy/Apollo. Sorry to all those disappointed by this news but I appreciate the support and hope you enjoy the story anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. We Visit The Garden Gnome Emporium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Annabeth, Percy and Grover all winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Garden gnome emporium?” Piper frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Percy said with a grimace. Still, it was this visit that allowed him mom to get rid of Gabe for good so that was something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In a way...out there, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon and Hermes smiled while Apollo frowned. Somehow he didn’t think Percy meant it in a good way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>because you...things go wrong. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sun God sighed. The rest of the Gods all frowned at Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like he is blaming you for no reason. One God sent the demon grandmothers and another sent lightning to blow up the bus. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>your fault.” Thalia glared at the two Gods in question. Hades’ frown deepened. He was still stuck on the Furies asking about ’it’. If he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>have the bolt for some bizarre reason why would they ask for it instead of the boy? If he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have the bolt, why would he want it? Unless...Zeus wasn’t the only one who had been stolen from. The Winter Solstice was the only time he came to Olypmus and if he had been stolen from it made sense that he wouldn’t have told the other Gods. It would also explain why he hadn’t sent so many monsters after Percy as he had Thalia apparently. He wanted the boy alive if he thought he had stolen something from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>For instance...up your day.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Despite the fact you’re trying to help them.” Percy put in. Zeus grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>So there we...All three at once."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You managed to destroy two of them.” Chris pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still terrifying.” Grover muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was pretty...Everything."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Annabeth sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Well, maybe...into the fight—"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Thalia frowned. “You’re blaming him for saving your life?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, it was Zeus who blew up the bus with your supplies on. Fight or not fight, not much Percy can do about that.” Will said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I was just frustrated and took it out on Percy.” Annabeth sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What did you...been fine."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dead but other than that, completely fine.” Nico rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Sliced like..."but fine."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Nico nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Shut up, goat boy," said Annabeth.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Grover.” Annabeth sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover brayed mournfully...of tin cans."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like that’s the least of your losses.” Beckendorf said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that was my food.” Grover complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’re more likely to be able to get food in the wild than the other two.” Silena reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We sloshed...really brave."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy and Annabeth grinned at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awwww.” Aphrodite squealed excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Were a team... the real world."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Just wow.” Nico whistled, glaring at the daughter of Athena, who blushed furiously. Poseidon and Apollo also scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the heck, Annabeth?” Thalia looked at her friend. “You basically told him you don’t really care if he died except you would have to go back to Camp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus, if he hadn’t come back for you, you’d be dead. I don’t think you can enjoy the real world when you’re dead anyway.” Clarisse told her scathingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Percy.” Annabeth said, looking at him sheepishly. “I didn’t mean I didn’t care if you died, it just came out wrong.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” He said breezily. Annabeth looked relieved while Thalia and Nico narrowed their eyes. It was certainly not fine with them but they also both suspected it wasn’t really fine with Percy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The thunderstorm had...living at home. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena frowned sadly at her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I mean, Camp Half-Blood...good or not."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are very good, Annabeth.” Chiron told her gently. “But it is not about finding out how good you are. It is about surviving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She sighed. The Romans were suddenly even more grateful for their setup. Having a city in their Camp meant that they could still live relatively normal lives without having to worry about survival. They hadn’t realised how much they took that for granted until hearing about how the Greeks lived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>If I didn’t...in her voice.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you do know better.” Annabeth’s voice was hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Percy agreed easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is definitely nobody better than you with a knife.” Thalia assured her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You’re pretty...okay by me."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t really prove her knife skills. She would have been better stabbing the Fury rather than piggy backing.” Ares scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I couldn’t...might’ve smiled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Annabeth admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You know,"...owl being tortured.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Athena gasped in horror. “Who would do such a thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t that. It just sounded like it.” Percy told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you know what that sounds like?” She asked suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was my best guess.” Percy tried not to roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey, my reed pipes still work!" Grover cried.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grover blushed. The demigods all sniggered while Athena just looked relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> "If I could...on my head.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sniggering intensified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did grover do that?” Thalia asked in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Even if he could conjure a tree or even just move one, it would take more time than that.” Dionysus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant did he try to find a path and direct Percy into a tree.” Thalia laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” The Wine God considered this. “Possibly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Perc.” Grover grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet that was revenge for the donkey comment earlier.” Percy complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think about that but if I had, yeah, it probably would have been.” Grover laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Add to the...infrared vision.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that would be so cool.” Travis said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could probably make some goggles for that.” Leo mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.” Connor pleaded. “Think of the pranks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No making infrared goggles for the Hermes cabin.” Silena said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww.” Beckendorf and Leo both complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>After tripping and...double cheeseburger.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I don’t blame you.” Thalia nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So unhealthy.” Demeter tutted. “You need some cereal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Na, there is nothing like a good, proper double cheeseburger and fries.” Percy sighed longingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We kept walking...the good smell.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If even the gas station has closed down, what is that business doing open?” Piper frowned suspiciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good question.” Silena said. “Going by the title I’m guessing it’s that gnome emporium thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s even weirder.” Clarisse pointed out. “A gas station didn’t stay open but some gnome shop makes enough money to keep going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, it’s a trap then.” Jason stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An obvious one, too.” Clarisse nodded. Annabeth and Percy exchanged sheepish looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It wasn’t a...ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena stopped and re-read the words that looked like complete gibberish. Then she tried to say them out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the heck does that mean?” Dakota asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you see whenever you try and read?” Athena asked Percy, suddenly having far more sympathy for the boy. Percy nodded. It’s not always quite that bad. The neon lights didn’t help but the more stressed I get, the worse the letters get jumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What the...Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know?” Rachel looked at Annabeth in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am dyslexic too.” She pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s just...I mean you tried to bring a book with you on this trip. I figured it wouldn’t be that hard for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The book was in Ancient Greek. That’s far easier for me to read.” Annabeth said. Rachel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She loved...Gnome Emporium."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio winced again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flanking the entrance...their picture taken.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone frowned. That was a strange description. A lot of them just dismissed it as another one of Percy’s strange descriptions. Athena and Apollo both thought differently. Given that it was almost definitely a trap, there was likely a monster inside. The question was, which one? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I crossed the..."Are you two crazy?" Grover said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Grover answered his own question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” They both complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"This place...ignored him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ignore the Satyr that can smell monsters.” Dionysus rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The front lot...my Uncle Ferdinand!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grover looked down, trying to hide his wince. Athena spotted the look and bit back a gasp. She knew who the monster was and that was not good. The filthy woman had better not harm her daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We stopped at...Annabeth told him. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth.” Athena groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” Annabeth sighed. She couldn’t believe she had been that stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"All I smell...I reminded him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those aren’t meat.” Chris laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Those are vegetables. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure they aren’t vegetables either.” Connor snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what tin cans would count as. They aren’t supposed to be food.” Travis frowned thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Come on...a beautiful lady.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apollo and Poseidon both worked out who the monster was and both of them grew concerned. Obviously they made it out ok given that they weren’t statues but still...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her accent sounded..."Were orphans," I said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, not a bad lie. You should probably have thought of a backstory first though.” Hermes frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Orphans?"...we got lost, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, less good. Why would he tell you to meet him at a closed down as station in the middle of nowhere if you got lost?” Hermes asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t really thinking of much besides food.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe let Annabeth make up the story next time.” Thalia suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but he may...food I smell?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a lot of sniggers throughout the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smooth topic change.” Travis laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The smoothest.” Percy nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was better than continuing with that lie.” Hermes said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything would be better than continuing with that.” Clarisse shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, my dears,"...strategy, right?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that was a strategy.” Nico smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Just spout out random nonsense until they feed you to shut you up.” Percy nodded wisely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That actually might work for you.” Thalia said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Your head is full of kelp."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s actually seaweed.” Annabeth grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The warehouse was...all life-size. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more Gods and a couple of demigods realised who the woman must be. All of them were wondering how on Earth the trio got out of this mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But mostly, I was thinking about food.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you were.” Thalia rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m pretty sure the food was enchanted. It even made Annabeth not stop me from doing something stupid.” Percy pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Go ahead...door behind us.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear.” Apollo winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So some part of you did notice, you just didn’t care. That magic must be really strong.” Nico frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure a locked door would have made much difference. She wasn’t going to be letting us leave.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All I cared...cheese dispenser. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to admit that sounds amazing.” Thalia said, mouth practically watering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if it was magical, the food tasted amazing too.” Percy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eating it would probably have made the magic even stronger.” Silena sighed. “Now you really won’t want to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least it’s not affecting Grover.” Beckendorf pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everything you...nice orphans."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. A nice old lady giving out free food. It really couldn’t scream ‘trap’ any louder.” Connor shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She could have just been a nice mortal.” Hestia pointed out even though she suspected who it was. All the demigods shook their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it sounds too good to be true, it probably is.” Travis said wisely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Especially as there is no way she really bought that awful story Percy came up with.” Chris added. Hestia frowned sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Thank you, maam,"...been my imagination.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. You really do see everything.” Apollo whistled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless it’s right in front of him.” Rachel muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Quite all right...never introduced ourselves.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magical, enchanting food.” Percy said before anyone could comment again on how it was clear she was a monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Our hostess disappeared...French fries.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monster or not, there is no way we were turning that down.” Percy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t really blame you. Especially as all your food supplies got blown up, along with your money.” Thalia nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the fact that you wouldn’t turn down a cheeseburger with fries no matter who offered it to you.” Percy replied. Thalia shrugged, admitting that was probably true. Eat the food and then just kill the monster afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was halfway...nervous to eat.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. You don’t need Grover enchanted as well.” Silence nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would he get enchanted by eating the paper?” Leo wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly. It depends on how strong the magic is and whether she cast it on the whole tray or specifically the food and shakes.” Silena replied. A few people gave her impressed looks. Piper’s opinion of her half sister went up. She definitely wasn’t a complete air head like the rest of Aphrodite’s cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Whats that...For my ears."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An odd thing to do but not the worst lie.” Hermes said consideringly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"That’s admirable,"...sound interested.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You failed.” Grover told him. “You sounded tired and bored.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was.” Percy laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, yes," Aunty...you know."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that depends who you ask.” Athena muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"A lot of...customer I get."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you set up a business where most cars don’t go?” Connor frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because if too many people go missing it will be too obvious.” Clarisse said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go missing?” He asked in confusion. She realised he hadn’t worked out who the monster was yet and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My neck tingled...Always the face."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny that.” Athena scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You make these..."Two sisters?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the demigods all understood who this was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you get out of that?” Travis asked weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Its a terrible story,"...I was young.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was not jealous!” Athena burst out furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I had a...us apart. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you desecrating my Temple.” The Wisdom Goddess scowled furiously. “I could care less who you dated but you should have kept it away from my Temples.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She caused a...Such a price."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, more of a price for other people.” Annabeth muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys love punishing mortals, and sure they might deserve it, but do you really have to pick punishments that endanger mortals too? I mean, you couldn’t just transform her to a rock, no you had to make her turn everyone else to stone.” Percy complained. “All those mortal deaths are on you as well as her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wasn’t sure...will be waiting."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure there is much point continuing with that lie.” Hermes chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She sounded tense...didn’t say anything.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would have been interesting to explain if she was a mortal.” Apollo laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Such beautiful... Annabeth’s cheek.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena scowled. How dare she touch her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But Annabeth..."We really should go."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.” Nico nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna tell us what her attack power is?” Percy asking teasingly. Nico went red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yes!" Grover...her a while.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is Percy being more affected by this than Annabeth?” Thalia asked anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Possibly because she is concentrating more on Percy. If he reminds her of Lord Poseidon</span> <span>then she probably wants him the most.” The Sea God glared at the book. “It could also be that he ate more food. Also, as Annabeth has more experience than Percy she’s more likely to suspect a monster and self preservation will help fight off the magic.” Silena said. Aphrodite gave her daughter a proud smile.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thalia and Nico exchanged worried looks. If self preservation was key in fighting off some magic then Percy could be in real trouble. It was already clear that he valued his friends lives above his own by quite some way. Hopefully they could find some way to help him. Silena might have a few ideas as she knew the most about magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Please, dears,"...for a pose?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Poseidon shouted. “Very bad idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We noticed.” Grover muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"A pose?"...Everyone loves children."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dionysus snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth shifted...us for free. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While manners are important, now’s not the time, Percy.” Poseidon groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Its just a photo, Annabeth. Whats the harm?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot.” Nico said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, it wouldn’t hurt.” Dionysus shrugged. Poseidon and Athena both glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yes, Annabeth,"...garden of statues.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annie!” Thalia gave a strangled yelp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I was under the magic influence too.” Annabeth protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Aunty Em directed...the stone satyr. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grover sighed sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Now," she said...I remarked.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Percy. Fight it.” Thalia muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here.” He reminded her. She ignored him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, enough,"...like Uncle Ferdinand."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Grover. You’re not enchanted.” Nico said. Poseidon resisted the urge to glare at the Satyr. He would be annoyed once his son was safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Grover," Aunty Em...Annabeth insisted.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very.” Will muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Wrong?" Aunty Em said...off the bench.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that was close.” Athena breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit too close for comfort.” Poseidon agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was on..."No! Don’t!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness for Annabeth.” Thalia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>More rasping... flying sneakers.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermes couldn’t help giving a little smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I couldn’t move... been so stupid?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey, you were enchanted and you were still new to the whole ‘monsters are real’ thing.” Thalia pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still should have worked it out sooner.” Percy shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth and Grover only worked it out a few seconds, maybe a minute, before you did and they have years more experience than you.” She shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least they worked it out in time. I’d have gotten turned to stone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what friends are for. You help each other. You helped Annabeth and Grover with the Furies, they helped you with this.” Rachel pointed out. Percy nodded but his friends all looked unconvinced that he agreed with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Think, I told...open my face.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon cringed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s your advantage. She’s still sweet on your dad and you look just like him.” Aphrodite smiled like a monster having a crush on his dad was adorable. Percy grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"The Gray-Eyed...woman into this."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deserved it.” Athena hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Don’t listen to her!"...comforting purr. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A comforting purr?” Leo looked grossed out and Percy couldn’t blame him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird.” Chris stated. The other demigods nodded their agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You see why...need not suffer."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee thanks.” Percy muttered. “No need to suffer, I can just be a statue forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No," I muttered...my dear. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Gods all winced, except Zeus who just looked angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better to be a pawn of the Gods than a pawn of the Titans.” Percy sighed. Poseidon cringed once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You would be...and nose alone.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go Grover!” The Stolls cheered. The Satyr grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s the flying goat boy.” Leo snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Duck!" he yelled...and nail me. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Perc.” Grover complained. Percy grinned at his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could still picture you trying to fly down the hill at Camp.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I dove to... roared with rage.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” The demigods all cheered. The Gods looked at them in amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You miserable satyr,"...Grover yelled back.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about your Uncle, Grover.” Percy said, realising they had never really addressed the fact that Grover had found out his Uncle had been turned into a statue. The other Greek demigods all gave the Satyr sympathetic looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, man.” Grover said with a sad smile. Honestly, it was probably a better fate than getting to the Sea of Monsters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I scrambled away...a garden gnome. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the situation there was some snickering from the demigods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Jeez! Don’t...out of here."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to just leave her there to keep turning innocent mortals to stone?” Rachel glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to live long enough to finish my quest.” Percy shrugged. “Though, as a statue I guess the huge Godly war wouldn’t bother me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Medusa is a...better weapon.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thalia smiled at Annabeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Besides, I’d...into statues?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’ll get him to stay.” Athena nodded proudly at her daughter. Even without knowing his fatal flaw she had found the right thing to say to convince him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She pointed to...by the monster.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite sighed sadly. That poor couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth grabbed...a factor of—"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Connor looked completely confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not the time, Annie.” Thalia said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was important.” She protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure nobody but a child of Athena or Hephaestus would understand what you are on about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Would you...at her directly."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much simpler.” Chris nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey, guys!"..."Roooaaarrr!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to guess she isn’t.” Clarisse said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe not.” Grover grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Maybe not,"...eventually crash."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much faith in me.” The Satyr complained. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren't used to the shoes and you couldn’t even look at her. It was logical that you would miss eventually.” Annabeth told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I took out...a painful "Ummphh!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grover winced. “That hurt.” He muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Medusa was...yelled, "Hey!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Grover said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Percy smiled. He wasn’t going to let Grover get slashed to pieces or turned to stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I advanced on...defending myself.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But she let...it look worse.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Athena said smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You wouldn’t...arms go weak.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s some strong power.” Piper said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better than being stone.” Percy replied. She nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From the cement...monster disintegrating.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice!” Apollo cheered. Poseidon and Athena looked relieved that the ordeal was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three Furies, the Minotaur and Medusa.” Travis said. “That is one heck of a list.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get all the fun monsters.” Percy said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Something fell...into my sock, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ewww.” Aphrodite squealed in disgust. Hazel and Silena both looked like they might throw up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup. Ew pretty much sums it up.” Percy agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>little dying snake..."Mega-yuck."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you didn’t get Medusa juice in your shoes.” Percy told him. The Satyr shuddered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth came...head evaporate?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spoil of war.” Reyna stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a very disgusting spoil of war.” Piper grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’d definitely go with the Minotaur horn.” Jason nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Once you sever...petrify you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gross and still dangerous. What more could you want?” Chris asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much anything else.” Leo replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover moane..."Good job, man."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all did well.” Hestia smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He managed a...that was fun. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few snickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But crashing..."Your dad, actually. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What dad did was wrong and disrespectful but Athena is the one who did the cursing. It’s her fault Medusa is like that.” Percy pointed out. “It’s like Arachne. You curse her and she mothers a whole race of spiders that terrorise your children. You really need some curses that don’t come back to bite your kids.” He looked directly at Athena. The Goddess glared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy.” Poseidon groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet ten drachmas Athena is one of those who want to kill Percy in the future.” Hermes whispered to Apollo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No bet.” Apollo scoffed. “That seems pretty likely.” Hermes sighed. It was worth a try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Don’t you remember?...on your dad. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon and Percy both grimaced while Aphrodite cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>is gross.” Percy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You probably...met Medusa."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I said.” Annabeth protested. “I said it was your dad’s fault she got turned into that thing and the fact that she likes him is why you could get close enough to kill her.” Percy nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth straightened...Whats the harm?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there is that.” Connor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but Wise Girl still agreed to have the photo. They were both at fault.” Clarisse pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were both enchanted too.” Silena pointed out. “Whatever happened, they got out of it ok and with a useful spoil of war, no matter how gross it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Forget it,"...get migraines. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and burst out laughing. Grover rolled his eyes at the pair of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two fought like cat and dog.” Thalia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They still do.” Grover said with a long suffering sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What are we...out from camp. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grover winced and all the Greek Campers looked a little nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy’s mad. That means he’s probably going to do something stupid.” Clarisse said. Poseidon groaned. He just wanted a chapter or two where his son was not in mortal danger. Why was that too much to ask?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s definitely got reason to be mad though.” Chris pointed out. “I mean, his dad hasn’t made any contact because of some ancient rules that probably weren’t even explained to him. Then two other Gods interfere in his quest to try and kill him. It’s like the non interference rules only apply to helping us. You can screw with us as much as you like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon looked down and some of the other Gods looked at each other, guilty expressions on their faces. Was this truly what their children thought of them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At this rate...as a statue.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a pawn, Percy.” Poseidon said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back then it definitely felt like it. Even now, well, it’s better but still…” Percy trailed off. What could he say? He was one of the lucky ones and his dad visited him a lot compared to other Gods and yet he still felt used a lot of the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I got up...Persephone’s garden. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Demeter scowled. “You buy my daughter mortals who have been turned into statues by a monster?” Hades shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Persephone is allowed to decorate her garden however she likes. I have little to do with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be speaking to my daughter about her tastes.” Demeter muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>According to one...in my pocket.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good thinking.” Nico said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be very helpful. L.A isn’t exactly small.” Thalia nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In the cash...golden drachmas, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also very useful.” Beckendorf said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might have had to fight Medusa but this is turning out to be a very useful stop.” Travis pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and some...right-size box.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right sized box for what?” Hermes asked anxiously. He did not think he was going to like what he was about to have to deliver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I went back...a delivery slip:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not?” Hades stared at his nephew in complete astonishment. No self preservation indeed. Percy just shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was angry. Besides, they already wanted to kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Gods...PERCY JACKSON</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU..!” Zeus spluttered furiously unable to find the words to express his fury. He pointed at the demigod but nothing happened and he cursed again as he remembered he was currently mortal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Roman demigods were staring at Percy in disbelief that anyone could do such a thing while the Greeks were all just staring in awe. Chiron shook his head in despair. Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus and Ares were all gaping, torn between amusement, being impressed at the boy’s daring and being a little offended. Athena, Zeus and Hera were all glaring at the boy furiously while Poseidon had stood up and moved in front of his son just in case. He certainly wasn’t happy with what he had done but he understood it a little. Clearly they needed to have a talk about not provoking the Gods. Percy needed to remember that he was mortal. People had been cursed or killed for much less than what he had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades sat by smirking at the uproar his nephew had caused. Maybe he wouldn’t mind Poseidon breaking the oath when it was time for Percy to be born. The boy was certainly entertaining and very bold. Also he seemed quite willing to stand up for his son which always put people in his good books. Not that it ever really happened but now that Nico seemed so fond of Percy it would be a shame for the Sea boy not to be born.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know whether to be impressed at your daring or curse you into oblivion for being so stupid.” Thalia said mildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go with impressed.” Percy suggested meekly. She glared at him briefly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us finish this chapter and then I think we should break for lunch.” Chiron suggested, though his tone conveyed that this was an order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We only just had a break.” Hades pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed but I think we may need a little time to cool down. And all this talk of food has most likely made the children hungry.” The Centaur smiled slightly. All the demigods nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Zeus nodded, his expression still black with fury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"They’re not...you’re impertinent."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The boy is more than impertinent.” Athena scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I poured..."I am impertinent," I said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least he admits it.” Apollo tried weakly. Zeus glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I looked at...off the gods. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon sighed. Apparently that was an understatement. He now wondered how it was only four Gods that wanted to kill his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Come on," she muttered. "We need a new plan. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The chapter is over.” Athena announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Come on children.” Chiron ushered all of them demigods out of the Throne Room. Hestia went with him to help him keep an eye on the young demigods.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Interlude - Otherwise Known as the Gods Argue a Lot and the Demigods Just Want to Know Where Percy Gets His Bravery From.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once the children were gone, Poseidon rounded on Zeus. Both Gods stood glaring at each other as the others all watched the two of them nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tried to kill my son twice.” He began in a soft voice. “Yes I know I broke the oath.” He added when Zeus opened his mouth. “But as did you. You did so first I believe. Maybe our sister was right, two wrongs do not make a right but that gives you no right to attempt to kill my son. It sounds like I made no attempt to harm your daughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your son is…” Zeus said furiously but Poseidon cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude and impertinent. Yes, it would appear he is.” To Zeus’ added fury, the Sea God actually sounded amused. “I must take some blame for that. The sea does not like to be restrained and can be unpredictable. I shall speak with Perseus about his conduct. However, given that you have attempted to kill him twice, I cannot blame the boy for being upset. Given that this particular book happened three or four years ago, he cannot change his actions now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems he still agrees with his actions.” Athena spoke up, frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hence why I shall speak with him.” Poseidon replied calmly. “I simply meant there is no use continually getting upset with his actions when he cannot change them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is also too powerful.” Zeus complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Perseus is indeed the child of the Prophecy then do you not think he needs to be. How would a weak demigod save Olympus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He could destroy Olympus.” Hera snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The note we were given stated that he saved Olympus.” Poseidon rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things can change.” Athena stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course they can. But Percy is loyal. Loyal enough for it to be his fatal flaw. He won’t switch sides.” Apollo said confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We cannot be certain. It would be wiser to kill him.” Athena suggested. Poseidon scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will not KILL my SON!” He roared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is why you three made the oath. To stop such powerful demigods being born.” Demeter sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You cannot avoid a prophecy forever.” Apollo stated. “It simply isn’t possible. Delay it, sure, but not avoid it. If we kill Percy then what about Nico? Or the next demigod born when one of you breaks the oath again? Do we kill every child you birth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” The three brothers said in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Given that we know Percy saved Olympus once, I do not see why we should attempt to change that fate.” Hermes put in. “The children are correct. For too long we have taken our issues with each other out on our kids. Percy has done nothing wrong and both of his Uncles have tried to kill him. Our kids are getting dragged into the mess. Athena’s daughter is on this quest. Does she deserve to die simply because she’s helping Percy?” He asked his father. Now Athena was the one glaring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has done nothing wrong.” Athena stated firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither has Percy.” Poseidon said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The children also have a point about our interference rules. Two different Gods have already interfered with this quest and each of them have attempted to kill the kids. Why is that allowed but Poseidon can’t send his son some food at the very least?” Apollo spoke up. “I’m not saying we should do the quest for them but it’s father’s fault they have no supplies and it’s a quest to find his weapon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father. Why did you feel the need to destroy their supplies and their transport?” Athena turned to glare at Zeus. The King of the Gods glared right back but offered no response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a wonder the boy saved Olympus at all given the impression we’ve given him.” Dionysus drawled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t exactly give a good first impression yourself. I still need words with you about your conduct at the Camp.” Poseidon scowled at his nephew. Dionysus suddenly regretted speaking at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Aphrodite turned to the Wine God as well. “It sounds as if you aren’t treating our children very well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The brats…” He began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are not brats.” Hermes protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they would be more respectful if you actually called them by the correct names or gave any indication you cared about their safety.” Aphrodite said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I am wondering about the mortal punishment.” Zeus sighed. He did not like turning his children mortal but there were precious few other options and many of them weren’t much better. Dionysus paled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Dionysus is no longer Camp Director, who would take his place?” Hephaestus asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we take turns? Each of us could spend a year or six months as Camp Director and then rotate. That way we can all spend some time with our kids.” Hermes suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or we could just let Chiron take over.” Zeus grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Hermes.” Aphrodite said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Apollo nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What of us with no children? I need to stay with my hunters.” Artemis pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t have kids at the Camp then I don’t see why you would need to take a turn unless you particularly wanted to.” Poseidon shrugged. She nodded. “I think Hermes’ suggestion is a good one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about their duties? Hermes cannot stop delivering for a year. And Apollo will still need to ride his chariot.” Demeter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can still fulfil those duties.” Dionysus said eagerly. “Apollo only needs to do his chariot duties at dawn. Heck, Helios would be delighted to take on some of the duties. Apollo would be at Camp the rest of the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As for me, I don’t personally deliver everything. Most things can be done without me and I can easily do what I need to. The Camp Director doesn’t need to be there all the time.” Hermes pointed out. Zeus looked around at them all angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rules are the rules.” He stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rules are stupid.” Aphrodite retorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch your tone.” Zeus warned her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch your own.” Aphrodite replied, drawing herself up to her full height. “I was old before you were born.” She said, putting forth much power in her voice. Zeus gaped at her furiously but did not respond. “Now, are we in agreement that we shall each take turns as the Director of Camp Half-Blood.” Every God with children at Camp raised their hand. Even Artemis agreed. While she had no children herself, she knew it would make her brother happy to see his children. The only ones who voted no were Zeus and Hera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shall have no part in this but I agree with the proposal.” Hades nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Nico?” Apollo asked. Demeter pulled a face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is not welcome at Camp. He does not even have his own Cabin.” Hades scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe we should finish this discussion later. Let us go and find the children.” Demeter said. As the Gods filed out, Poseidon grabbed Hades’ arm and drew him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother, I will not apologise for breaking my oath and having Percy. However, I am coming to realise it was a mistake to make such an oath in the first place and to force you into it as well. So I do apologise for that.” Poseidon said. Hades looked at him in astonishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...appreciate that. I was indeed coming to the conclusion that I may not mind your broken oath as much as I thought. The boy certainly provides some entertainment.” Hades smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urgh.” Poseidon groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think just reading his past is punishment enough for breaking the oath.” The God of the Underworld chuckled. Poseidon grimaced once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I should think it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us go and find our children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demigods were all rather subdued as they picked at their food. Percy was quite happy shovelling away the wonderful double cheeseburger that had been provided for him, but other than Thalia, he was the only one. All the other demigods were too busy staring at Percy to eat much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, how did you even dare?” Connor whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you think of such a thing?” Travis asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even we would never pull a prank so bold.” Connor nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I figured the Gods were trying to kill me already so it wouldn’t make much difference.” Percy shrugged, taking another large bite of burger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am curious as to how you are still alive.” Beckendorf said. “It seems your stories about what happened on your quests missed out most of the good bits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure about them being ‘good’ bits. As for being alive, well that’s pretty much luck and my dad I think.” Percy muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, good doesn’t cover it. Brilliant is more like it.” Chris nodded. Percy noted that the Romans were also eyeing him in shock but their gazes held more horror than the impressed awe that the Greeks had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s a very good thing the Gods are currently mortal.” Grover said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, I declare Greek Big Three children bonding time.” Thalia announced suddenly. She glanced over at her brother and Hazel. “Once we finish for the night, we can have all Big Three children bonding sessions.” She said. Jason nodded eagerly. He really wanted to spend some time with his sister. Hazel looked less sure but nodded anyway. Thalia grabbed Nico and Percy, pulling them away from the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How ya doing, Percy?” Thalia asked him once they were sitting at the other end of the dining room from the others. Percy opened his mouth and then saw her raised eyebrow. He knew she would accept nothing but the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright I guess. I mean, it sort of sucks having everyone reading my personal thoughts and then judging me on them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your internal thoughts are awesome. You really should say more of that out loud.” Thalia snickered. “Grover looking like a possessed lawnmower was brilliant.” Percy did chuckle. “But really, are you sure you’re ok. You’ve waved off a lot of Annabeth’s rude comments. And don’t think I haven’t noticed that you flinch every time she calls you seaweed brain.” Percy sighed. Of course she would notice that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, I don’t believe that. ‘I’m fine’ is Percy code for I’m not fine but I won’t admit it.” Nico stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it reminds me a bit of Gabe’s insults. It’s nothing I should be getting worked up over. Annabeth doesn’t know and she doesn’t mean it maliciously.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure she did, at least to begin with.” Thalia muttered. “However, if it reminds you of someone who abused you then that’s not healthy. You shouldn’t have to put up with those reminders. If you don’t want to do it, I can talk to Annabeth about it. Also, do you mind kelp head or do I need a knew insult as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Na, you’re fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure? I mean I can always go with sea spawn?” Thalia smirked. “How about algae boy. That’s what your dad wants to turn you into if it comes to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not algae boy.” Percy rolled his eyes. “So Nico, how have you been? Did you find out about your mom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some. Not much. Dad really doesn’t like to talk about her.” Nico sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sucks.” Percy frowned. “I’m sorry man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’ll just keep asking and I’m sure he’ll tell me eventually.” Nico didn’t sound particularly sure about that. “Have you thought about my offer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er…” Percy grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What offer?” Thalia asked interestedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nico thinks Luke bathed in the Styx to be able to host Kronos’ body. He wants me to do the same.” Percy told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy?” She asked Nico.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I just want to make sure Percy lives through this fight. If Luke/Kronos has bathed in the Styx then there is only one tiny point on his body where you can kill him. The rest of him is invulnerable.” Nico pointed out. “No matter how good Percy is, if he can’t hit Kronos then he can’t win. At least if he had the same protection then it will even the fight back up a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make a good point.” Thalia conceded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You agree with him?” Percy asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I want you bathing in the Styx? No. But I agree with Nico that if that is what Luke did then you don’t stand a chance without it.” Percy considered this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll do it.” He agreed, nodding to Nico. The boy didn’t look particularly pleased about having won the argument but some relief showed on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously we can’t do it now so we’ll have to go once we get back to our time.” Nico said. Just then, a shadow fell over them and they all looked up to see Poseidon standing over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello kids, you look like you’re having an interesting discussion. Sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow my son.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, dad.” Percy stood up and followed his father from the room. Once they were back in the God’s quarters, Poseidon gestured for his son to sit down. Then he sat down beside him and looked at him gravely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have spoken to the other gods. We have agreed that Dionysus is not fit to be the Director of Camp Half-Blood. Instead the Gods with children at Camp shall take turns to be Camp Director so they can all spend time with their children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome.” Percy grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. However, I need to speak with you about your behaviour. I know your friends have joked, or were actually serious about, how many Gods wish to kill you and I’m sadly beginning to understand why. Now, I understand why you felt the way you did, and still do, however you cannot go around speaking to Gods however you please. They may behave like children sometimes, or do things unfairly but they are Gods. I have no issues with some of your points and I encourage you to try and change their views on things like young Nico being accepted at Camp but you need to do so in a respectful manner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, father.” Percy said, feeling a little ashamed. He didn’t always mean to be so rude, it just came out. He said as much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, son.” Poseidon heaved a sigh. “Part of that comes from me. The sea is restless and very changeable. You just need to learn some control. And maybe a little diplomacy.” Percy looked a little horrified. Diplomacy was just not his thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is all I ask. I have spoken to the Gods and they agree that you cannot change what has been said and done in these books but I expect you to at least acknowledge if you should not have said or done it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father.” Poseidon smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am very proud of you, Percy. Now, let us join the others. Lunch should be over by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Previously:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will watched Nico, Percy and Thalia walk away from their group. He couldn’t help feeling sorry for Nico. He had been so adorable when he had first come to camp and it had changed so quickly. It was sad that he had left Camp partly because of who his father was. Camp Half-Blood was supposed to be the only safe place for demigods, no matter who their parent was. Although, he supposed Camp Jupiter was also safe. He vowed to try and interact with him more. So far it was really only Percy, Thalia and Grover who spoke with him. Nico clearly relaxed a bit more around them than anyone else and he wanted to change that. Not to mention he could probably do with a check up if he had been living in the wild, eating McDonalds all the time. The healer in Will shuddered at the very idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Piper, how long have you been at Camp Half-Blood?” Annabeth asked. She guessed the girl knew her in the future so figured she should get to know her a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a couple of days. You and a couple of other demigods came to pick up me, Jason, Leo and Coach Hedge.” Piper said. She didn’t want to mention that Percy was her boyfriend and that he was missing. It seemed they were not together yet and she felt it was not up to her to tell them that news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Gleeson.” Clarisse grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he always so… fond of violence?” Leo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Clarisse nodded happily. “He’s the Satyr who found me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense.” Jason nodded. Even though he hadn’t known either of them for more than a couple of days, or a couple of hours in Hedge’s case, they seemed like a well matched pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna then came over and dragged Jason away for a private conversation. Piper chewed her lip as she tried to watch them discreetly. From their body language, Reyna did not like what Jason was telling her. She really hoped she had not been his girlfriend at the Roman Camp. While she would feel terrible about breaking up a couple, which was Hera’s fault really, not hers, Piper was also not ready to let Jason go without a fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth watched Percy laughing at something Thalia had said and felt something twist in her stomach. She hadn’t thought her friend would be so defensive of Percy and it kind of rubbed her the wrong way. Thalia was supposed to be her best friend but now she spent all of her time with Percy, defending him, even against Annabeth. She had expected the two to fight, even worse than she did with Percy and instead they were thick as thieves. Annabeth wondered how well she had actually known her friend, she knew nothing about a little brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some part of her, deep down, knew that Percy was the one who needed defending. His life before Camp had not been the wonderful, loving home she had assumed it was and had resented him for. Although, it was now that Gave was gone. Still, Percy had scars that Annabeth had never known about, making her wonder at her ability to read people. It seemed that she had misread both of her closest friends. She also realised that most of the real conversation she had with Percy were about her family. He rarely ever spoke about himself. She made a vow to make more of an effort with him. She also vowed to try to be less mean and insulting. Looking back on how she had treated him when he first arrived was more than a little embarrassing. Still, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>come across as stupid. How was she to know that he hadn’t seen the orientation film. It had seemed like he was acting stupid on purpose to annoy her. Now she knew that wasn’t the case but that didn’t mean it was all her fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel watched Annabeth with a frown. She knew all too well how mean the girl could be when she wanted to, what surprised her was that it was directed at Percy. But then, she didn’t like people who judged others for their parents. It wasn’t like you got to pick who your parents were. It’s why she hadn’t wanted to tell Percy who her dad was, in case he reacted badly. She really hoped Percy would come on vacation with her and her family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough the doors opened. Hermes, Apollo and Poseidon all came in. Poseidon looked around and then headed over to where Percy was sitting while the other two came to the rest of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys.” Apollo grinned, coming over and clapping Will on the shoulder. “Good food?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing.” Will said. After Percy had gone they had all realised they were hungry and had actually started eating their food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, finish up because we should be reading again soon.” Hermes said. “These chapters are taking ages with all the talking so we’ll probably take breaks every couple of chapters for you guys to stretch your legs. We might not even finish the first book today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over a day to read one book.” Annabeth sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there is a lot to talk about.” Apollo shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’s not like we are in a hurry.” Hermes added. Once the demigods had finished, the two Gods led them back to the throne room. Poseidon and Percy were already there with the rest of the Gods. Everyone resumed their usual seats and Ares picked up the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There had better be some action in this chapter.” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you could read.” Hermes said in pretend shock. Ares glared at him and began reading.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. We Get Advice from a Poodle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ares looked at the book in disgust. That did not sound like a chapter with interesting action in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh give it here.” Hephaestus rolled his eyes. He took the book from his brother as all the demigods looked at Percy in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Advice from a poodle?” Chris asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he was a very helpful poodle.” Grover told the Son of Hermes stiffly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor guy.” Percy muttered to himself. Hephaestus started reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We were pretty...fast-food wrappers.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis, Demeter and Grover all scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We’d taken...attract anything else.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.” Poseidon nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We decided to...take first watch.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also a good plan.” Athena nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth curled...hit the ground. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not snore!” Annabeth protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you do.” Thalia, Grover and Percy all told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover fluttered...this stupid quest?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Na. Although listening to you two bicker was frustrating.” Grover said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No. This makes...be a satyr."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is disgraceful.” Artemis nodded. Rachel winced. She knew that however much she tried, she probably would never even undo half of what her father had done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, yeah. I...wouldn’t be. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Rachel pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but we all know you’re weird even for a human.” Percy smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a bit rich coming from you.” Rachel shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seen how my dad’s side of the family behave. There was no chance I’d turn out completely normal.” He leaned over to whisper to her. Rachel sniggered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you got a point.” She said, equally quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Your species is...find Pan."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cooking spray?” Leo asked with a frown of confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PAN. The God.” Hermes said indignantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” Leo looked a little sheepish. Then he caught Percy laughing and Grover shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Pam? Like the cooking spray?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo and Percy exchanged air high fives while Hernes put his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Pan!" he cried...I’d never known.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermes looked up excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t notice that.” Grover said with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sort of forgot, considering what I woke up to.” Percy reminded him. Grover smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Tell me...just making fun.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never make fun of your dreams. Not on purpose.” Percy said to Grover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” Grover told him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"The God of...he told me. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss him.” Hermes whispered to himself. Dionysus looked rather sad too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"A sailor off...ever since. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No respect.” Demeter muttered crossly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But for the...that he died.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m very grateful that you all keep looking.” Hermes stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will never give up until we find him.” Grover said hesitantly. He didn’t want to spoil the surprise for later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In every generation...to return alive."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first to return </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Rachel asked in astonishment. Then she recalled the Labyrinth where they had found Pan and guessed that must be why no Satyr had found him before. Satyrs hated being under ground and they would never think to look for a God of the Wild there. It still didn’t explain how none of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span> lived. It didn’t sound like Grover meant they just searched until they died. It sounded like they all met a similar fate to his uncle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Grover sighed sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hang on—the first?"..."No."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah.” Leo whistled. Dionysus sighed. That was why he was so reluctant to issue licenses anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"And your..."None."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s harsh dude.” Jason said in sympathy. Grover nodded. He now had a pretty good idea what happened to his father and it wasn’t comforting in the slightest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But you still...still be awakened."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grover winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stared at...all figured out."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course she will.” Athena stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Don’t be so...voice faltered.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was nothing to forgive.” Annabeth told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s right.” Thalia stated firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What do you...that went wrong—"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You caught onto that quick.” Thalia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I can’t talk...that Hades took."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s something wrong, right there.” Hades grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s what Grover meant.” Beckendorf said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t.” Grover confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"That’s not...holding back.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was holding back?” Piper asked apprehensively. Annabeth, Grover and Thalia all nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Like Mrs. Dodds...to kill you? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was waiting until he used his powers for definite proof?” Frank suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then on the...could’ve been."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They seemed plenty aggressive.” Connor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, if they just wanted to kill Percy, they wouldn’t have bothered asking about ‘it’.” Will said, recalling the events on the bus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wonder what that was about.” Beckendorf frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"They seemed plenty aggressive to me."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor and Percy grinned at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover shook his head...I said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think they would have known you were still there on the bus. There would have been no need for them to ask about you.” Thalia pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Maybe . . . but...make sense."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Pluto...I mean Hades, doesn’t have the bolt but he wants it?” Reyna frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he doesn’t have it? Who does?” Gwen asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do they find them in nine days?” Dakota added. This was looking much harder than it had first seemed and it wasn’t easy to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I know. But...didn’t have any.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I knew that you knew as much as we did. I figured if you knew any more you’d have told us.” Grover shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would.” Percy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I thought about...back my mother."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already knew but I was glad you felt able to tell me.” Grover smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover blew a...care about him."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon looked down. He knew that was no longer true but the words still stung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I care.” He said, feeling the need to reiterate this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover gazed down...as you. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re definitely as brave as me.” Percy told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty smart too.” Annabeth assured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But I’m...reading emotions. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Satyr’s do have a slight advantage at that.” Nico pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth has an advantage with her intelligence given who her mom is.” Rachel reminded him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You’re glad...what you’d done."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon winced and then sighed. “Well, I’ll definitely notice that. However there are less dangerous ways to get my attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those would be boring.” Percy grinned. His father rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I imagine it would be hard to miss.” Hermes muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should imagine that father’s wrath was quite something to behold.” Artemis agreed. Given the reaction in here when he was mortal, it was quite easy to suspect it was considerably worse when he was a God.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yeah? Well maybe...Whatever."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting that go.” Percy told his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Besides, I haven’t...no way west.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy? You’ve killed two Furies and Medusa in a single day.” Apollo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the losing of your supplies was not your fault.” Thalia repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that now.” Percy reminded them. “It’s just that I was supposed to be leading the quest as it had gone horribly wrong on the first day. My fault or not, I still felt bad.” Thalia smiled a little sadly and gave him a sideways hug. That was a lot to take on your shoulders at the age of twelve. Demigods always had to grow up fast but the fate of the entire world didn’t usually lie in their hands.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover looked...I was asleep.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were definitely good at that one.” Percy told his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In my dreams...of the chasm.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon and Hades both paled. They knew what that pit was likely to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Looking down...huge and evil.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Πατέρας.” Poseidon muttered, a little fear in his voice. They had suspected for a long time now but it still was not pleasant to think about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He cannot rise.” Zeus said firmly. “He cannot escape Tartarus.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The little hero...what you want.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somehow I doubt that.” Reyna muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A shimmering image...pleading: Go!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I tried to cry...treacherous gods!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Greeks all shuddered, glad Percy had never joined Kronos’ side. They would never have stood a chance. The Gods exchanged nervous glances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The spirits of...No! Wake!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded vigorously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The image of...pull itself out.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not much better.” Percy muttered. While he didn’t really want Kronos to escape, he shuddered harshly as the idea of being pulled into Tartarus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Good, it murmured...I asleep?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too long.” Nico breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Rachel nodded. “That’s creepy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He couldn’t actually pull himself out of the pit in a dream, could he?” Percy asked. The Gods considered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doubtful.” Poseidon replied. “But not impossible I should think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Long enough...snack bar. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must have been slaving away for ages to cook that up.” Travis laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. It took ages.” Annabeth grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"And Grover...pink stuffed animal.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pink?” Rachel raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A very disgusting shade of pink.” Percy nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No. It...pink poodle.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rachel looked outraged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfffft!” The Stolls burst out laughing. “A pink poodle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would anyone do that to a dog?” Clarisse asked in disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mortals are strange.” Artemis scowled, looking at the book as if it had offended her. “They do not treat animals with the proper respect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Not all mortals are like that.” Rachel protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Artemis inclined her head in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The poodle...that thing?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A dog is not a thing.” Rachel glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. But I just woke up and he was a pink poodle. It was a bit confusing.” Percy defended himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just say he?” Chris asked, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the poodle was a boy.” Grover said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s extra cruel. Who dies their male poodle pink?” Connor asked, though he was still trying to stifle his laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The poodle growled….talk to animals?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So can you, just less animals than Grover.” Annabeth pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know I could do that yet.” Percy reminded her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover ignored...Gladiola, Percy."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladiola the pink poodle.” The Stolls burst out laughing once more and this time Apollo and Hermes joined in. Percy was smirking but Rachel kept glaring at him so he made sure not to actually laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stared at...to the poodle."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Percy. Where are your manners?” Thalia asked him. She looked quite angry at the treatment of the poodle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The poodle growled...to the poodle.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More snickering ensued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover explained that...to his family, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funnily enough, I’m not surprised.” Thalia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would have run away too, if I were him.” Rachel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but he was willing to if it meant helping Grover.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww, that’s very nice of him.” Rachel smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll just run away again.” Percy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would hope so too but it’s still nice of him to go back at all.” Thalia smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"How does..."Silly me."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the Greek demigods snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"So we turn...Simple."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I doubt that money will get you three tickets all the way to LA.” Piper frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s still better than what they have.” Jason pointed out. She nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I thought about...leaves at noon."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a helpful poodle.” Chris snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the end of the chapter.” Hephaestus said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a very short one.” Athena noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nice. Other than the dream, it was quite a safe one.” Poseidon smiled. Percy grimaced. He knew what was likely to be coming next and it was definitely not a safe experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The God of Smithing vowed to himself not to read another one. It was very tiresome, especially with all the interruptions. He glanced at the next chapter. “This sounds like it might have some action in for you.” He said to his brother. Ares took the book.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I Plunge to my Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay guys, I've had all my university assignments due in so sadly they had to take priority. From now on I should be back to updating every day/couple of days. Thanks for all the continued support :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ares looked excited about that while Poseidon, Nico, Thalia, Apollo and Hermes all went very pale.</p><p> </p><p>“You do what?” Poseidon asked in a much higher voice than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Not my actual death.” Percy said. “Just...you know, kinda close.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not feeling much better about that.” Apollo said. Annabeth and Grover exchanged looks, Percy had never given them the full story about what had happened up on the arch. Now they weren’t sure they wanted to know. Of course, they knew about the fall but what led up to it was a bit vague.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We spent two...attacked once, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ares actually sounded sad by this news. Poseidon glared at his nephew for the tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that’s pretty good going.” Will said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but I didn’t...from above </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The comment about being watched reminded Percy of Ares’ little side quest for them and he scowled at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and maybe from...the Greyhound bus. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh great.” Rachel sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll probably complicate things.” Frank said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I had a wild...a lacrosse stick.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Still looks like you were the one who attacked the bus.” Will sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“How they think I did that much damage to the bus with a baseball bat is beyond me.” Percy complained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The pictures...two weeks ago, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what? They are blaming Percy for his mom’s disappearance?” Clarisse asked in shock. They didn’t really get the news at Camp unless one of the Hermes kids snuck in a paper for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>is shown here...female passengers. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! They accosted me.” Percy complained.</p><p> </p><p>“They accosted us first.” Annabeth reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The bus exploded...to his capture.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Capture?” Poseidon seethed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Don’t worry,"...sound so sure.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The three that had been on the quest all grimaced, recalling when the Police had indeed caught up with them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The rest of...and waved. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Chiron smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I looked around...of a Hummer. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is that the Nemean Lion?” Will asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” Percy agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“So you saw it before the museum?” Thalia asked. Percy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Its fur glinted...next to me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for trying.” Annabeth grinned at him. Percy went red.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t work then?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was only a tiny bit. You can’t control it when your asleep though so I forgave you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover kept snoring...waking me up. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Perc.” Grover grinned sheepishly. </p><p> </p><p>“No worries.” Percy laughed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Once, he shuffled...passengers noticed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That would have been awkward.” Connor chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder if the mist would have covered that up and what they would have seen.” Silena mused.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe just some deformed shoes.” Travis suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Grover complained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"So," Annabeth...he never laughs."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder why.” Hades muttered sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"He offered my...could do that?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That is a good question. Hades did have my mom so how could Kronos have offered her in trade?” Percy whispered to Grover.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess if you helped him out he would have the power to get your mom back. Or he just knew what you wanted and pretended to offer it without actually meaning to follow through whether he could or not.” Grover replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. that sounds like Kronos.” Percy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I guess . . . if...already has it?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Or something else is missing.” Apollo murmured to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I shook my...turned his head.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone snickered and Grover blushed a little.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth readjusted...and greedy. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Lord Hades.” Annabeth muttered with a wince. The God of the Underworld glared at her, as did Nico.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like the other Gods are much better.” Percy pointed out. Poseidon sent his son a stern look and Percy shrugged, giving his father an apologetic expression.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I don’t care...them before?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thalia sighed and winced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her hand crept...for your mom."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he’d be tempted. She’s his mom.” Nico frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“As long as he didn’t make a deal he can be as tempted as he likes I guess.” Annabeth shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What would...him to rot."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Annabeth!” Athena gasped in shock. Annabeth went red.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel that way any more but dad and I had a pretty rough start.” The other Gods began looking around at their children, wondering if it was so bad for them that they would sacrifice their mortal parent as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You’re not...with his work. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“He did what?” Athena looked outraged.</p><p> </p><p>“My dad is...not really the type to be a single parent. He didn’t know how to raise me.” Annabeth sighed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She wasn’t...the West Wind. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Athena didn’t drop you off?” Piper asked. She wondered why the Goddess would not drop off her own daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Annabeth said in a tone that shut down any further questions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Youd think...to him. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Athena’s frown deepened and Annabeth sunk lower in her seat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When I was...about Athena. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s kinda to be expected. You can’t expect him to mourn forever for someone who is never coming back.” Piper said thinking of how her dad had never loved anyone but her mom. It made him miserable.</p><p> </p><p>“The only mourning he did was about being landed with me.” Annabeth muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He got a...didn’t exist."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Athena was now glaring at the book while everybody else shot Annabeth sympathetic looks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stared out...know how.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You did.” Annabeth assured him. Percy smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"My mom married...was thinking."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly not.” Annabeth sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth kept...him so much.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Because he’s her dad.” Thalia said with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"He doesn’t care...I ran away."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Athena’s glare deepened as she resolved to have a word with Annabeth’s father once Annabeth was born. Maybe she could give him some advice on looking after a demigod child.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"How old were...Seven."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You ran away on your own at seven years old?” Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow. Annabeth nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I got some help though.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But . . . you...time, anyway."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thalia and Annabeth smiled at each other and then grimaced slightly remembering their third companion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wanted to...on the city.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Athena, Annabeth, Leo and Beckendorf all rolled their eyes at the description. </p><p> </p><p>“Not my favourite place.” Grover muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t fall from it.” Percy replied quietly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I want to...An architect?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You laughed?” Thalia winced.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, bad idea, I know.” Percy sighed. “But given that with ADHD makes sitting still for ages nearly impossible, I just found the idea of a demigod sitting still long enough to design buildings weird.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Fair enough.” Will nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“She is a child of Athena though.” Beckendorf pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I don’t know...could mention."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t nice.” Thalia frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I apologised.” Annabeth said. </p><p> </p><p>“Percy did laugh at her dream.” Connor pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Annabeth.” Percy said. “You’d make a great architect.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok. I get why you found it funny.” She shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I watched...Poseidon ever cooperate?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The two Gods glared at each other. </p><p> </p><p>“You two made the chariot together.” Hephaestus pointed out. They both turned to glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth had...too. Right?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you can.” Thalia nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re damn scary when you two cooperate.” Grover said. Annabeth and Percy smirked at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We rode into...for Denver.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“A lot can happen in three hours.” Thalia winced.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, apparently Percy can plunge to his death.” Travis pointed out. Poseidon paled once more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover stretched...he said, "Food."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everybody snickered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Come on...coming or not?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not. Definitely not.” Grover muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Annabeth sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover and...her go alone.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It would probably have been safer.” Percy sighed. Grover shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover shrugged...without monsters."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“A dam snack bar?” Thalia asked with a smirk. Grover and Percy sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Arch was...from the 1800s. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Junk?” Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Percy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It wasn’t all...I was okay.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“At least you thought the facts were interesting.” Annabeth sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“They were.” Grover assured her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I kept looking...mean anything."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Grover winced.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t your fault. Last time you did smell a monster we didn’t listen to you. This time you got it wrong. It happens.” Percy whispered. Grover gave him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But something...be here.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You should trust those instincts.” Will said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yours are usually pretty spot on.” Silena nodded with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Guys," I said...friend downstairs?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Most of the demigods began snickering but Nico glared at Grover.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Um, right,"...hat like Annabeths?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“My Helm is not like that cap.” Hades said indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>“It makes you invisible which is what I meant.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You mean the...of the year. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hades and Nico glared at the Olympians.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But his helm...is true..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is.” Nico said.</p><p> </p><p>“My Helm is a Godly symbol of power.” Hades scowled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"It allows him...fear the dark?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That is creepy.” Silena muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Nico grinned crazily. A few people shivered while Percy and Thalia just rolled their eyes at their cousin. He sighed when he saw it didn’t bother them.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to try harder than that.” Percy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But then...Grover said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Comforting.” Leo shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>“I have better things to do than watch two demigods and a Satyr.” Hades muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Normally yes but you probably know they are already heading towards you and you’ve sent your Furies after the boy twice already.” Aphrodite pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Thanks, that...make me nuts.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Poseidon nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Percy. I didn’t know you were claustrophobic.” Annabeth said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright.” Percy replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We got...word about it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Or a monster.” Connor winced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We started...about it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mine wasn’t either.” Grover admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was great.” Annabeth said.</p><p> </p><p>“You would.” Thalia laughed uneasily. She didn’t even like thinking about being that high up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No parents?"...of heights."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a much better lie.” Hermes said approvingly.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be hard to get worse than before.” Travis pointed out. Hermes acknowledged that was true.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, the...everything up.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Poseidon suddenly stiffened. He had a suspicion about who that was and he didn’t like it one bit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At the top... feet in the air. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Percy and Thalia both shuddered violently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was ready...No room for me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Poseidon groaned. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t split up. Get out and wait for the next one.” Apollo agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The park ranger...at the bottom."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Percy!” Nico complained.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a good thing they went down.” Percy said.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you work that out?” Annabeth asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover and...slide shut. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You two are supposed to be the sensible ones!” Thalia told Annabeth and Grover. “You should know that was a terrible idea.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Their car...between her teeth.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Forked tongue?” Will asked. Percy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wait a...nice people here."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“A monster who doesn’t want to attack with mortals around?” Athena frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“That is weird.” Beckendorf agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it didn’t stop the Furies.” Silena nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Doggie!" said...to make."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re facing a Chimera!? Alone! Six hundred feet above the ground!” Thalia looked horrified. Poseidon, Nico, Apollo and Hermes were all pale and looking concerned. Percy looked around in bemusement. They all know he survives but they appear to have forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She rolled up... like a reptiles.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“If the chimera is her son does that make her Echidna?” Will frowned trying to remember his monster class.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” Chiron nodded gravely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Chihuahua...at the monster.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder what they are seeing?” Percy asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Those poor mortals.” Hestia sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Chimer...EXT. 954.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Poseidon glared at Hades.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I sent her.” Hades tried to placate his brother. “So far everyone I’ve sent has been there to find something. She will try to kill him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you have realised he doesn’t have what you want.” Poseidon suggested furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so.” Hades shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I realized...Lord Zeus</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“ZEUS!” Poseidon roared furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Now...brother…” Zeus looked slightly nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“He is trying to retrieve YOUR bolt and all you do is keep trying to kill him? How is he supposed to do that if he is dead? Or do you want war?” Poseidon accused, standing from his seat and slowly moving towards his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I don’t want war.” Zeus protested.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure keep trying to start it.” Poseidon snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down, Poseidon.” Demeter said, giving him a stern look. “There is nothing you can do about it now. Zeus may be behaving like a bratty child but this is in the past...future...whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not behaving like a child.” Zeus complained.</p><p> </p><p>“You keep trying to kill a boy who is looking for your bolt out of petty spite.” Demeter rolled her eyes at him. Poseidon reluctantly returned to his seat and Ares continued reading, clearly disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rarely allows...of anteater?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Most of the demigods all groaned and put their heads in their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you say that to her face?” Thalia asked with an eye roll.</p><p> </p><p>“It just popped into my head.” Percy shrugged with a sheepish grin.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Leo asked. “I was gonna ask the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you were.” Piper rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She howled...destroy you!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, because you weren’t going to destroy him anyway.” Dionysus rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Chimera...dodge the bite.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good, good.” Apollo muttered to himself. Ares was reading eagerly now, previous disappointment forgotten. Several Gods and demigods looked at him reproachfully for the excitement in his tone. Ares didn’t even notice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I ended up...them get hurt. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“The monster will only want you.” Athena stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t mean they wouldn’t get hurt by accident.” Percy countered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I uncapped my...my eyebrows.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It did singe a little bit of them off.” Annabeth smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“It did not.” Percy protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a little.” Grover grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Where I had...the edges.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You destroyed a national monument?” Athena raised an eyebrow, looking horrified.</p><p><br/>“I didn’t do it. The monster did, which was sent by Zeus.” Percy pointed out. The Goddess turned to look at her father who ignored this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Great, I thought...at its neck.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“No.” The demigods all groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I got that now.” Percy sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an idiot, Prissy.” Clarisse said but he recognised it as her form of concern so he simply grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I was still new.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That was my fatal mistake. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fatal?” Poseidon said in a high pitched voice that really didn’t suit him.</p><p> </p><p>“It clearly wasn’t fatal, dad. I’m right here.” Percy sighed. His father then gathered him into a very tight hug. “Can’t...breathe.” He huffed. The arms around him loosened ever so slightly but did not let go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The blade...into my calf.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Apollo and Will both winced while everyone else gaped in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you survive this?” Will asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My whole leg...the Mississippi River.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“How did you live through this?” Jason asked in astonishment. He was poisoned and weaponless.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I managed...had lost.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That is impressive.” Apollo said through clenched teeth. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was...in pen form. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It returns in all forms.” Chiron frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it just takes time and given how far it fell there was no way it was coming back in time.” Percy replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I didn’t know...used to, eh, son?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Percy winced.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. They make them better now.” Thalia said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The monster...was scared.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be concerned if you weren’t.” Nico said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There was...humans alone?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Athena nodded, very glad her daughter was on the ground and not here. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"If you are...splatter on impact.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I’m impressed you know that.” Annabeth said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a fact about water, of course he remembered that.” Thalia laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You are my son. You wouldn’t splatter.” Poseidon said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that now.” Percy replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Chimeras...blame you,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So far three different Gods either have threatened to or actually attempted to kill him. I don’t blame him for not trusting them either.” Nico muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>little coward. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Percy is not a coward.” Grover stated.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s the furthest thing from a coward.” Annabeth agreed. Percy smiled at them both.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Better you...even the gods.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they could, they just won’t.” Rachel grumbled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I backed up...as his son.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Poseidon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But this...Sea God here.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That is a good point.” Athena frowned once more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Die, faithless...I prayed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” Poseidon promised, sure of that much.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I turned...the river.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the end.” Ares announced. Thalia went very pale at the idea of jumping from such a height. The very thought made her stomach twist and nausea rise.</p><p> </p><p>“So, given that Perseus didn’t die from poison, the water must have healed him as it did after the hellhound attacked him. So any water heals him, not just sea water?” Athena pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we knew that any water gave him a power boost given the rain and the drinking water at camp.” Hermes reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>“He is too powerful.” Zeus said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up.” Poseidon growled at him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll read next.” Aphrodite announced as she took the book from her boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. I Become a Known Fugitive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Er, what?” Will frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get blamed for blowtorching the monument.” Percy sighed. “The whole theme of this book is me being blamed for stuff I didn’t do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sucks.” Beckendorf frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you already a fugitive for what happened on the bus earlier?” Connor asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess so but this was far bigger news than one bus.” Annabeth pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’d love to...Aaaaggghhhhh!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody sniggered at this except Thalia who still looked like she might be sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The river raced...of my vision.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now several other people joined Thalia in looking rather ill. The Stolls both looked interested while Piper grimaced, recalling her own fall into the Grand Canyon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And then...lost forever.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you survived.” Apollo said weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But my impact...all around me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon, Grover, Artemis and Demeter all scowled furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you do something?” Artemis asked Poseidon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rivers are not my domain.” The Sea God sighed. “Maybe I can speak with the River Gods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At that point...a pancake. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always a good realisation.” Hermes chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I had not...which was good.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely good.” Nico said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like how being alive is not your first realisation.” Annabeth smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess being flattened on impact had been what was on my mind before I jumped so it was the first thing I thought about.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Annabeth nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Second realization...perfectly dry.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is cool.” Leo whistled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Useful too. I did not want to be soaked in that water.” Percy grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I looked at...of the Mississippi.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice. That could be interesting.” Leo looked appraisingly at Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you’re thinking...no.” Piper said sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, but Beauty Queen…” Leo protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” She repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I grabbed a...breathing normally.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love how that’s third on the list. You actually lit a hamburger wrapper on fire before you realised you could breath.” Thalia shook her head in disbelief. Percy grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stood up...Father."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Percy but I suspect I had little to do with it. Your own powers saved you.” Poseidon smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I get my powers from you.” Percy shrugged and grinned back at his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No response...saved me? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are my son. Why would I not?” Poseidon looked startled that his son thought he wouldn’t save him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The more I...the bottom feeders.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy that’s not true.” Thalia said firmly. He said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did stand a chance against the Chimera, you just hit it in the wrong place because you hadn’t had enough training.” Beckendorf pointed out. “And no hero survives without getting lucky a lot. None of us would survive on skill alone no matter how good we are.” Percy did not look convinced and simply gestured for the Love Goddess to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fump-fump-fump...in you. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I certainly do.” Poseidon nodded. “You have more than proven yourself on this quest alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This time...green like mine.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sent someone to him?” Zeus asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems so. At least I didn’t interfere myself.” Poseidon shrugged. He didn’t say that he would likely have done so except Zeus was probably watching him like a hawk. “I’ve definitely interfered less than you have.” The King of the Gods glared but didn’t reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just realised, Zeus probably sent Echidna because of the Medusa head.” Grover muttered to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that seems likely.” Thalia agreed, having just about heard him. “I’m honestly impressed he didn’t just smite Percy there and then to be honest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we all are.” Nico put in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A lump formed in my throat. I said, "Mom?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poseidon, why would you send someone who looked like the boy's mother when he thinks she is dead?” Aphrodite said in disapproval. Poseidon winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suspect I thought he would be more willing to listen to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No, child...Santa Monica.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poseidon.” Zeus said warningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t change what happened. Besides, I likely just sent another messenger.” Poseidon replied, trying to keep the smugness out of his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not give him the message there then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you not hear how disgusting that river is? I probably want him closer to the sea so whoever I send doesn’t have to put up with that filth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s on a time sensitive quest. Surely they can put up with it for a few minutes?” Athena frowned in disapproval. Poseidon shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What?"...my presence.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See?” Poseidon said, gesturing at the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She still could have passed on your message.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But . . . "...her, anyway. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Percy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Who—how...trust the gifts…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What gifts?” Hermes asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her voice faded...gifts? Wait!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermes grinned at Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She made one...lost her again.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone sent him sympathetic looks and Poseidon cringed once more. He would have to be more careful in the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I felt like drowning myself. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Thalia, Nico, Poseidon, Annabeth and Grover all gasped at the same time. Percy went red and cursed these stupid books for being from his point of view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just a passing thought.” He shrugged, trying to act casual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullcrap.” Thalia scowled. Then she looked around the room. “We’ll talk about this later.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait.” Percy muttered sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The only problem: I was immune to drowning.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Poseidon said as he lost all the colour he had regained at the start of the chapter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Your father...the catfish.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few people sniggered at the idea but most of them just felt sorry for Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I waded toward...dark water.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon sighed. He didn’t think his son should be thanking him for anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then I kicked...the ambulances.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Rachel sighed. These mortals really didn’t help her argument that mortals weren’t stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But he's...nice, dear."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demigods laughed and a few rolled their eyes while Rachel cringed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A news lady...were okay.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t the ones who fell from the arch. We were very worried but absolutely fine.” Annabeth assured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I tried to push...freak explosion. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How on earth do they think one twelve year old boy caused that explosion?” Will asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Given that it’s Percy it isn’t that farfetched.” Annabeth laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hard to... confirmed fatalities…”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Hestia smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I backed away...hard way!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually that’s the easy way. You guys are going the hard way.” Nico said with a chuckle. Hades nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth stood...What happened?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t his fault.” Thalia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I was mostly just worried. Besides, we didn’t know about the monster.” Annabeth replied. Thalia nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I sort of fell."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually I’m pretty sure you jumped.” Apollo corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Percy! Six hundred and thirty feet?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Hermes nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Behind us, a...fire-breathing Chihuahua—"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So even the mist couldn’t cover up everything.” Silena frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody will believe her about a fire breathing dog though.” Beckendorf pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Okay, ma'am,"...That's the boy!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear. Time to leave.” Piper said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I turned quickly...lady's message.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did NOT tell us the whole story.” Annabeth stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you the important bits.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By which he means, missed out almost everything.” Grover told everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Whoa," said Grover...Percy Jackson."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic.” Thalia groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Percy scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We ducked...behind us.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the end.” Aphrodite announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was way shorter than my chapter.” Ares complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll read next.” Reyna offered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A God Buys us Cheeseburgers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What?” Zeus asked, looking around angrily. “Who dares to interfere with this quest so directly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes because blowing up their transport isn’t interfering directly at all.” Poseidon snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would anyone buy the brats burgers?” Ares scoffed. Percy caught Annabeth’s eye and they both hid their sniggers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The next afternoon...was obvious.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it was.” Annabeth muttered, wrinkling her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Let's try to...car wash. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That should work.” Beckendorf nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should work?” Leo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iris messaging.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s Iris messaging?” Piper wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see.” Silena smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We veered toward...tired of pumping."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s exhausting.” Will agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What are you...half-bloods."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s almost never too busy though.” Silena stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Goddess carries messages for you?” Reyna asked in confusion and envy. It sounded like the Gods did far more for the Greeks than for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You summon...make a rainbow."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So rainbows are required. This cannot be used all the time then?” Jason questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not everywhere but most places that demigods go.” Annabeth shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sure enough...in the distance. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow. That’s basically the Godly version of Skype.” Piper laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s skype?” Beckendorf asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” She raised an eyebrow. “It’s like this message I guess, it’s like a phone call but with an image as well. You can do it on a phone or computer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we don’t really have those at camp.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We seemed...I called.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiron raised an eyebrow. He had known nothing about a call, although he realised that as Luke was a traitor he wouldn’t bother mentioning it. Annabeth sighed while Thalia scowled furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why isn’t Chiron there?” Will asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was probably down sorting out the fights.” Connor remembered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He turned...of her face. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth went bright red as everyone turned to look at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We thought...with the campers. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Issues?” Dakota asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With a potential war coming the cabins were taking sides. There were a lot of arguments and fights that couple of weeks.” Chris winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Listen, is...the pavement.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wonderful.” Silena rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Chiron had to...out of sight.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was some muffled snickering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Grover...Oracle at Delphi, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” All the females protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s got a point.” Nico muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Definitely.” Will agreed as he grinned over at the younger boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>then he handed...the hellhound. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love how he calls himself a scumbag.” Percy muttered to Grover. The Satyr nodded but looked grim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Now the campers...more or less. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeus glared at the trio while Poseidon smiled at Aphrodite and Apollo. Percy shuddered at the idea of Ares supporting his dad but he guessed having the God of War on their side was a goodish thing. Apollo was grinning happily. He winked over at Percy when the young demigod looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Athena is backing Zeus."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of the Gods nodded approvingly to his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the others?” Jason asked. He wanted to know which Gods had supported his dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were trying to stay neutral. I think Artemis was backing Zeus but with no kids at camp we couldn’t know for sure.” Will said. Apollo looked over at his twin sadly. He was definitely glad it hadn’t come to war. There was no way he could fight against his sister. “I think Mr D would have sided with Poseidon but the Hermes cabin could go either way.” Will continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I shuddered...he missed you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would have been if I had known I missed you.” Chiron sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I told him...items directly."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Hades rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"That's true,"...be invisible."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did not just say that?” Thalia looked incensed. Athena glared at the book. Annabeth looked down, torn between being angry and betrayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you had nothing to do with it.” Percy assured Annabeth. She didn’t look at him but nodded once to show she had heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We were both...sister to me."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth winced once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some brother you were.” Thalia snarled under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wondered...the car wash.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Leo asked Annabeth. He definitely knew she could be scary when she wanted to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You'd better...in handy."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not lying. They did come in very handy.” Hermes smiled happily. “Even if Grover is the one using them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Really?"...if he just—"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare he!” Thalia exploded as Grover cringed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He just practically accused Annabeth of taking the bolt and now is trying to make Percy not trust Grover.” Nico frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t succeed.” Percy pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, I’m going to kill him next time I see him.” Thalia threatened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But the mist...What did Luke say?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Far too much.” Athena said scathingly. She did not appreciate his attempt to accuse her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Not much,"...order dinner."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys have no money.” Will pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And are appalling liars.” Travis added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention they might recognise Percy.” Beckendorf said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well we needed to eat somehow.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You kids have...to the curb.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All conversation...Caucasian human skin.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the Gods turned to look at Ares. The War God looked disgusted with himself while Zeus was furious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The guy on...I guess, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely handsome.” Aphrodite smiled dreamily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but wicked—...against the window.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena glared at Ares as Annabeth cringed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He looked up...Seaweed's kid, huh?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I should've...head off. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t blame you for that.”  Thalia muttered. Poseidon glared at Ares for reminding his son of that filth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What's it...the boss. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other Gods all rolled their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You know...Clarisse's spear."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse glared at Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was your own fault.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"She was..."Probably.</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clarisse frowned at her dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That's cool...proposition for you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are on a time sensitive quest.” Poseidon glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it won’t take too much of their time.” Ares shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The waitress...with the gold.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t terrify the mortals like that.” Hestia said disapprovingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You can't do...for a god?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lots of things but I doubt it’s good.” Thalia said warily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Something a...it for me."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An abandoned water park?” Aphrodite looked at Ares unhappily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it was as simple as just grabbing his shield, he wouldn’t be asking Percy to go.” Nico said. “There’s something else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course there is.” Thalia nodded. “Who usually interrupts Ares’ dates?” Everyone turned to look at Hephaestus who simply shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that shield is in one of dad’s traps, I wish you luck.” Beckendorf wined, looking at Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Why don't...my Harley? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare.” Poseidon stated. Ares shrugged, not willing to admit his uncle did intimidate him almost as much as his father did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Because I don't...Percy Jackson. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s proved himself more than enough.” Apollo stated with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Will you prove...can protect you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t dive in a river when fighting the Furies, or the Minotaur, or Medusa.” Hermes pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wanted to...him the satisfaction.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares looked disappointed while most of the other Gods were nodding approvingly. Poseidon was relieved his son knew not to react but considering his previous interactions with Gods, he expected him to say or do something stupid at some point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We're not...got a quest."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The boy does have a point, however, you do not turn down a request from a God.” Athena looked sternly at Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were trying to prevent the end of the world. I think that should take precedent.” Percy pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ares's fiery eyes...him hungry. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeus eyed his son warily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Well ... if I...Corpse Breath."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You!” Hades scowled furiously at Ares who cowered a little in his throne. Nico folded his arms and glared at the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You told him...little quest."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure he’s so grateful.” Thalia muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Thanks,"...our own."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Err...not really.” Rachel pointed out. “A ride would be rather useful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some ride.” Grover grumbled angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least we got to free them.” Percy whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, right...about your mom."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What could you possibly know about his mother?” Poseidon asked. Ares shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I probably guessed she’s not dead but a captive. Taking hostages is a pretty common war strategy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"My mom?"...was nervous.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There he goes being terribly perceptive again.” Nico laughed as Ares glared at Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s useful.” Thalia told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You're lucky...as I am.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but that’s because you make people so angry they can’t control being rude to you.” Apollo reminded him. Ares grinned and shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I'll meet you...me otherwise.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” Aphrodite tried to reassure them. It didn’t seem to work as her tone was rather unsure herself. She knew her husband could be quite creative when he wanted to be and his traps were designed for Gods not demigods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Not good," Grover...people's emotions. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares and Clarisse smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That was...Let's just go."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares stopped smirking and glared at Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son, you can’t just ignore a God.” Poseidon looked at his son sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Percy sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By which you mean your friends made you do it?” The Sea God asked, lips twitching. Percy grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They might have had something to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We can't,"...bad fortune. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understatement.” Will muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, turning you into a rodent would be the nicest thing he did.” Chris agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He wasn't...so appetizing. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Ares was enough to put Percy off food. It’s a miracle.” Thalia cried in mock surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t last long.” Percy assured her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d hope not. I would be very unhappy to hear you wasted a perfectly good cheeseburger.” She told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Why does he...wisdom sometimes."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena nodded approvingly while Ares rolled his eyes and glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But this...like that?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hephaestus smiled wickedly while Leo and Beckendorf both grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t those traps designed for Gods?” Silena asked anxiously. Beckendorf stopped grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He replied warily. “But it’s Percy and Annabeth. I’m sure they’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth and...sad and creepy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite wrinkled her nose. It seemed they were definitely running out of decent places where her husband was unlikely to find them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"If Ares brings...looks like."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t know it was you. It didn’t look like a place to bring the Goddess of Love.” Percy gave her an apologetic look. While he didn’t like Aphrodite much, she interfered way too much for his liking, she seemed to like him and he’d rather it stayed that way. Enough Gods hated him as it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Percy," Annabeth...still a god. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still don’t seem to listen to that warning.” Annabeth sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And his girlfriend is very temperamental."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite sniffed and glared at Annabeth. Piper just rolled her eyes. If the kids in her cabin were any indication then yes, her mom was definitely temperamental.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You don't want...Echidna?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Percy said hurriedly as both Aphrodite and Ares glared at him. “I just thought the Goddess of Love would deserve better than that creepy, weird place.” Aphrodite was immediately placated while Ares’ glare deepened. If the little punk kept saying things like that Aphrodite would be wanting more fancy places for their dates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No, Aphrodite,"...little dreamily. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite smiled at Grover whose eyes widened and then he smiled back even more dreamily than he had then. Percy whacked him on the arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get over it man. Besides, I thought you were all over Artemis?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, Artemis is dreamy and wonderful but Aphrodite...she’s perfect.” Grover sighed. Percy rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me tell Juniper.” Grover immediately snapped out of his dreamy state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell her!” Percy just grinned at his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Goddess of love."...he asked.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is.” Hephaestus grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realise the Gods were so into cheating.” Percy sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t be alive if they didn’t cheat.” Will reminded him. Poseidon shifted uncomfortably as Percy winced at the reminder his dad was married.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of the big three kids would.” Chris added. Nico, Thalia and Percy all looked at each other as Hera glared angrily at her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh." I suddenly...the opposite side. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smooth.” Hermes chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It did look quite cool.” Annabeth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He dusted...the whole thing. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” Apollo laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘as if’, I totally meant to do that.” Grover said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing G-man.” Percy sniggered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You guys coming?"...the top.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have given them a lift?” Hermes asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think it would carry their weight.” Grover shrugged. “Figured they wouldn’t want me to drop them onto the barbed wire which would be just Percy’s luck.” Hermes winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that seems right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The shadows...Where's My Swimsuit?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those sound awful.” Silena frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They looked it too.” Percy agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No monsters..."Watch me."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth!” Athena frowned in disapproval while Hermes grinned happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh give over, Athena. The kids have been in the same clothes for days.” Hermes waved a hand at her. Annabeth shot the God a grateful look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She should still not be stealing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is she going to pay even if they did have money? The place is abandoned.” Connor pointed out. Athena sat back in her chair and grumbled under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She snatched...surf shoes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It suited you.” Percy smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t end up looking much better.” Annabeth reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we all looked like walking advertisements for the place.” Grover agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A Waterland...theme park.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was some sniggering from the demigods at the image.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We continued...thing going?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only for millennia.” Hephaestus rolled his eyes in annoyance. Honestly he didn’t particularly mind anymore. He was better with machines that with people and his wife needed to be social all the time. It was also quite fun trying to catch them in his traps. Over the years it had become a game to them rather than an actual rivalry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"That's old...by Zeus. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lie.” Hephaestus put in. “It was my dear old mother who threw me off Olympus.” Beckendorf and Leo both glared at Hera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>So he isn't...you know?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few people rolled their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"She likes bikers."..."Whatever."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so annoyed by that question?” Thalia asked Annabeth in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was more he was asking questions that I thought he should know.” Annabeth shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, given the few seconds we’d seen of Ares I was wondering why anyone would like him, let alone date him for three thousand years.” Percy pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most people don’t like him.” Apollo grinned. Ares rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hephaestus knows?"...places, like ..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still...scraping the barrel a bit there.” Aphrodite sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She stopped...TUNNEL OF LOVE!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Gods.” Most of the males in the room looked ill at the very idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s about as cheesy as it could possibly be.” Piper wrinkled her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I totally get why this waterpark is abandoned.” Will nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover crept...get it?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it were that simple, Ares would have got it himself.” Beckendorf pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Percy sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth ran...I wonder ..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t work out it was a trap from that?” Nico asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all knew there was something wrong with the place.” Annabeth sighed. She couldn’t believe it had taken her so long to realise Hephaestus was behind the trap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Grover," I said...really nothing?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey that wasn’t totally Grover’s fault. Besides, the last time he smelt a monster you didn’t listen to him.” Thalia reminded them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were under a spell then.” Percy pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover looked...in St. Louis.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to make up for anything.” Thalia said firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, last time we left Percy alone, he fell over six hundred feet.” Grover replied dryly. Thalia shuddered but agreed with his point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No," I told...something goes wrong."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good thinking.” Grover whispered to Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just assume everything will go wrong.” Percy grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea. It usually does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover puffed...go wrong?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you ask that?” Nico winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t thinking.” Grover sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I don't know...bright red.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the issue?” Hermes asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Annabeth is embarrassed to go into the ‘Tunnel of Love’ with Percy.” Thalia smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What's the...somebody saw me?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In an abandoned waterpark?” Will asked her sceptically. Annabeth just went red and didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Who's going...everything complicated. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was not making everything complicated!” Annabeth protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you were.” Percy sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Fine," I told...things up.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was I messing things up? You were the one being awkward.” Percy pointed out in exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant you’d mess up without me there.” She retorted. Percy bit back a biting retort. There was no point arguing about it now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We reached...themselves.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares glared while snickers were heard throughout the room. Piper put her head in her hands wondering how on Earth her mother was Aphrodite. Seriously, they had almost nothing in common.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I picked...mountain laurel. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apollo raised an eyebrow in surprise and couldn’t stop a happy grin spreading across his face. Nico frowned at the God’s expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Something good…her pocket. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few laughs from the Greek demigods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spoilsport.” Thalia said to Annabeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We still had a quest to do. The last thing we needed was Percy running around like a love struck fool.” Annabeth rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he doesn’t do that anyway.” Connor muttered to Travis. Half the Camp had bets on Percy and Annabeth getting together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, no you...A trip wire.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic.” Poseidon groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Wait,"...is a trap."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well duh!” Thalia cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Noise erupted...making a net.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Hephaestus? A net again? You need some new ideas.” Aphrodite laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to get right on that.” Her husband assured her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We have to...his hands.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear.” Nico winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Cupids'...fifty-eight ..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s going to make Percy angry.” Thalia winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame him. Ares set this up probably knowing that it would be going live to Olympus.” Nico frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but what did Percy do last time he got pissed off?” She asked. Now Nico winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Well, at least he can’t mail it twice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True but he’s got to give the shield back to Ares whose aura makes people angry. If Percy is already angry who knows what he’ll do.” Will pointed out. Ares grinned while Poseidon inwardly groaned. However he was seeing more and more that his son had very good reason to be angry with the Gods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hephaestus!"...absolute fools!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that should make the day more interesting.” Hermes grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will need something to distract us from father and Uncle arguing.” Apollo agreed, though he was still concerned about the demigods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We'd almost..."Spiders!" Annabeth said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena glared at Hephaestus who held his hands up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t expecting them to be there.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Sp—sp—aaaah!"...weren't gods.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several people were back to being very nervous. Aphrodite was very glad they had not been caught in this particular trap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth and...surf shoe.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not good.” Will winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it took a chunk out of his shoe I don’t want to know what it would do to them.” Connor muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover hovered...come from?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it looks like Annabeth was right to be worried about being seen on the Thrill Ride of Love.” Aphrodite giggled. Poseidon and Athena both glared at her and she quickly stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then I saw...out of there.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth had her head in her hands from embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover was...way to Denver.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way.” Apollo whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he’ll control any water left in the piper. There is no way he will be able to bring that much water from the sea to there.” Artemis said although she didn’t sound too sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Two, one, zero!"...they burst.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hephaestus frowned at the loss of so many of his creations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spotlights glared...Valentine's Day stuff.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like an awful ride.” Piper grimaced. Jason heaved a sigh of relief that Piper definitely seemed to be nothing like her mother. Aphrodite shot her daughter a sad look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Leo nodded looking vaguely ill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then we...in the pool.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a bad idea.” Athena nodded. The Sea Spawn was definitely smarter than he let on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth seemed...I said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d let Annabeth do this part.” Thalia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Percy agreed. “I just wasn’t sure if she was over the spiders yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No! On..."On your mark!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s how I knew she was fine.” Percy grinned. Everybody laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She hesitated...we needed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear.” Will winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not landing in the pool then?” Chris asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Percy sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Our boat smashed...from behind.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grover!” Thalia cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely a good job Percy got you to stay up at the top.” Nico said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth yelled..."We're going down!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you slowed their fall.” Hermes shrugged. “It will definitely hurt less than hitting the dirt all full momentum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Grover.” Thalia smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We spiraled...Friendly Whale. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a lot of snickering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth and...my arm.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Ares nodded. At least they had remembered his shield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you’re all ok.” Will breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t like to think of the injuries they might have had with no ambrosia or nectar with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Once we caught...in our faces.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, he’s not going to be happy.” Apollo winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Show's over!" I yelled. "Thank you! Good night!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few people chuckled nervously, glancing at Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Cupids...been any good.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure your ratings were excellent.” Hephaestus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good.” Percy said sarcastically. “We live for your entertainment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I hated...being tricked. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t blame you.” Nico sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And I...with Ares."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should be worried, brother.” Hermes grinned at Ares who scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What could that little punk do to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, last time he sent us all Medusa’s head. Plus he’s pretty creative. I’d be worried.” Apollo agreed with Hermes. Percy smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The chapter is over.” Reyna announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it.” Piper offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we will have a quick break after this next chapter.” Chiron announced.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. We Take a Zebra to Vegas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?” Jason asked as Piper read the title of the chapter. Nico paled a little remembering his stay in a Vegas hotel.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what it says.” She shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Ares said he’d get you a ride if you got his shield. He got you a Zebra?” Chris frowned. Poseidon and Athena glared at the War God.</p><p> </p><p>“At least I got them something.” He said clearly uncaring.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The War God...I said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he did or he wouldn’t have needed you to go.” Hera rolled her eyes. Percy glared at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ares gave me..."You're a jerk."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ares glared at Percy but Poseidon glared right back.</p><p> </p><p>“You deserved that one.” The Sea God told his nephew.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised Percy didn’t say much worse.” Thalia muttered to Nico.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth and...stop in Vegas."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Now Grover glared at the War God who didn’t notice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The eighteen-wheeler...KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Grover snorted angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we got them free.” Percy reminded his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I know but it still angers me.” Grover scowled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HUMANE ZOO...Stop complaining. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ares does have a point there. It’s better than what you had before which was zilch.” Dionysus pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And here's a...Double Stuf Oreos.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you being so nice?” Poseidon asked suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t I want to reward my cousin for helping me out?” Ares asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Hephaestus said.</p><p> </p><p>“That woman in the river told Percy not to trust the gifts.” Apollo recalled. “What did you do to that bag?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. If I did anything, I haven’t done it yet.” Ares held his hands up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I said..."Thanks a lot."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Grover.” Poseidon sighed. “Percy, you may not like or trust the Gods but you don’t ignore quests and you don’t reject gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey the woman said not to trust any gifts.” Percy said.</p><p> </p><p>“And were you following that advice or were you just angry at Ares?” Poseidon asked with a raised eyebrow. Percy went a little red and shrugged. “Besides, you don’t have to trust the gift but you don’t throw it back in his face.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, father.” Percy said through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I gritted my...from a god, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Will nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair any slight is pretty much a deadly offense. Either you get turned into something nasty or vapourised.” Chris muttered bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but I didn't...in the nose. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“We all do.” Apollo assured the young demigod. Percy gave him a grin. “And Gods aren’t affected by his aura, at least not to the extent demigods are.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He reminded...gotten expelled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m honestly impressed you didn’t actually punch him.” Thalia smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, for Percy that’s pretty well behaved.” Annabeth nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably a good job he didn’t.” Poseidon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, a good job for Ares.” Grover muttered to Thalia. She snickered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I looked...might hurt us. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Na, it would end up with the story being that Percy beat up a helpless biker.” Travis snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not helpless!” Ares snarled as the rest of the room laughed too.</p><p> </p><p>“Nor were the Furies.” Hades pointed out with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She dragged...picture of us.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh great. Whatever they think is going on, they’ll probably recognise Percy. You need to leave.” Frank said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Great, I thought...DEFENSELESS BIKER.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“See, even Percy knows that would be the title.” Apollo grinned. Clarisse and Ares both scowled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You owe me...do you mean?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“There aren’t that many meanings, kid.” Ares rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes well, I don’t blame him for not believing you.” Poseidon snorted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I mean she...somebody else."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least you are telling him the truth.” Hestia smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Nobody's controlling me."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh if only that were true.” Percy sighed. Chris winced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He laughed...Cupid statues."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh there we go.” Nico winced.</p><p> </p><p>“He does have a point though.” Thalia said. Ares glared at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Behind his...watch your back."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Such dramatics.” Dionysus rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Punk’s lucky that’s all I did.” Ares grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He revved his...as your enemy. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Zeus and Hades both already hate him. Not to mention Mr D.” Will pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Even more reason not to upset Ares.” Annabeth shot back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ares deliberately upsets everyone and he’s too scared of Uncle P to kill him.” Apollo shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Killing him isn’t the worst thing he could do.” Annabeth muttered, recalling the curse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Especially not...enough of Denver.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not surprised.” Travis muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We ran...kitty litter.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ewww.” Silena wrinkled her nose in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that about sums it up.” Percy agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The trailer was...name for.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Grover and Artemis both glared at the book.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Someone had...their spare time. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?” Artemis screeched having gotten redder and redder through the description. “Filthy mortals.” Rachel, Thalia and Grover looked equally outraged while everyone else was horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me you did something about that?” Rachel demanded, turning to face Percy.</p><p> </p><p>“Course we did.” He assured her. Artemis then sat back and appraised the young demigod. She still vowed to hunt down this filth as soon as they were changed back to Gods.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would people treat animals like that?” Will asked, looking slightly ill.</p><p> </p><p>“And how dare they call themselves humane.” Silena added furiously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The antelope...OVER THE HILL!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everybody scowled even more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Apparently...his white fur.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Artemis stood up and began pacing around unable to sit still while listening to this. Apollo then stood and moved over to his twin, putting an arm around her shoulders. They began whispering together so Piper kept reading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"This is kindness?"...helped him, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a shame Riptide doesn’t work on mortals.” Thalia hissed. “Beating them up with a pen doesn’t have the same effect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Poke his eyes out.” Demeter offered casually. A few demigods eyed her warily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but just...on the spot, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Er, not a good idea with a hungry lion there.” Chris pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Annabeth sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but I...those turnips.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Most likely.” Clarisse agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I found a...the antelope.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Thalia nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“We couldn’t leave them like that even if we couldn’t free them yet.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty decent for a male.” Thalia teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Gee thanks.” He rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover calmed...bumping around. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, save that for when you stop.” Demeter nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We told...plenty of time.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear. Something is going to hold you up then.” Thalia rolled her eyes. Nico paled further. He could think of at least one thing in Vegas that would hold them up. But they wouldn’t have got stuck there. They would have missed more than a couple of days.</p><p> </p><p>“It’d be too easy otherwise.” Percy sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>On the other...for the gods.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Amusement for some maybe. The rest of us are probably hoping you manage to find the bolt and stop the upcoming war.” Demeter stated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey," Annabeth...contest, right?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So you do remember some things I taught you.” Chiron said, giving Percy a grin. </p><p> </p><p>“A couple.” Percy smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Arrogant woman.” Athena sniffed disdainfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she was arrogant so you turned her into something that now terrifies every single one of your children. You sure showed her.” Dionysus rolled his eyes. Athena scowled at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth nodded...little things. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Quite a few people hate spiders, not to the extent of Athena’s children but still…” Will shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you hate them?” Nico asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind them.” Will said, smiling at the younger boy. “Can’t say I like them but they don’t bother me. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like them. I’m not scared of them, I just dislike them.” Nico replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Anyway, I...the fancy flying."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I did.” Grover grinned, puffing out his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure it was fancy.” Hermes laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather it saved their lives than be fancy.” Poseidon said.</p><p> </p><p>“It can do both.” Hermes grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I thought...amazing, wasn't I?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Greek demigods all laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth and...a pine tree."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Still owe him for saying that.” Thalia grumbled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In the dim...want me along."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true.” Percy frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that now.” Grover assured him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You were...nodded glumly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not as stupid as he pretends to be.” Nico grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Not stupid, just a bit oblivious sometimes.” Rachel muttered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"And the...wasn't it?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“He’s good.” Thalia sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She put down...without training. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Roaming the streets was training enough.” Thalia said grimly. Zeus looked at his daughter with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Luke was a natural swordsman and you were already amazing with ranged weapons.” Annabeth pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“We did also train together when we could. It was that or die.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We traveled...by themselves. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t have wanted you to leave two other demigods by themselves.” Chiron stated gently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I thought...little quicker ..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey man, if this was five years ago from then, you’d have been like the equivalent of eleven or twelve. That was a big responsibility for a twelve year old, you can’t be blamed for getting a bit scared, especially with the monsters that were after you.” Beckendorf told the Satyr. Zeus was scowling at the Satyr. This time he would make sure a competent Satyr found his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Stop it," Annabeth...you either."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely not.” Thalia agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks guys.” Grover said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"She sacrificed...said so."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t know anything.” Percy scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just because they said it was your fault doesn’t make it true.” Annabeth agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Because you..."That's not fair."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely not fair.” Piper said. Hermes and Athena looked gratefully at Grover.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Percy's right,"...Thalia and Percy."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Percy’s still alive. Plus you found Nico and Bianca. You found all of the Greek demigod children of the big three. That’s not lame.” Percy pointed out. Hades suddenly looked at Grover with narrowed eyes. He still didn’t know why Bianca was not here with them and now he found out this Satyr had found her. He would be most upset if the Satyr was the reason she wasn’t here.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You're not lame,"...in the shin.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Which was completely unnecessary by the way.” Percy complained. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Annabeth said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yeah," I said...who finds Pan."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Grover smiled at his friend and Hermes hoped that would be the case.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I heard a deep...he'd fallen asleep.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“How do you fall asleep at the drop of a hat?” Leo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I was tired.” Grover shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"How does...told him."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t just saying it.” Percy frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that now.” Annabeth reminded him. He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I meant it."...me hopefully.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, good job you didn’t let him out.” Silena shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth rubbed...first year?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Woo, I get my own bead.” Thalia mock cheered.</p><p> </p><p>“So did I.” Percy told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well it’s not special anymore. They’ll make a bead after any old person.” Thalia grinned. Percy reached over to slap her arm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She looked...weird summer...."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Centaur in a prom dress?” Reyna asked, looking both wary and confused. Annabeth nodded while Chiron looked slightly pained.</p><p> </p><p>“I must say, I prefer beads to stripes burnt onto our arms.” Hazel muttered to Frank.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"And the... it's okay." </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Percy is really good at getting you to talk about stuff while never talking about his own.” Thalia said, frowning at her cousin.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need to talk.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you do.” Nico said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She took a...a long story. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Athena smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Anyway, he said...to Camp Half-Blood."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that sucks.” Gwen said softly. Annabeth nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it did. Things are better now though. Thanks to Percy.” Athena shot the son of the Sea God a grateful look that almost made him do a double take.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You think...or something."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth smiled at Percy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Thanks for...versus Poseidon?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Both the Gods nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Luke already told you Athena was backing Zeus. Connor pointed out. Zeus nodded at his daughter and glared at the others who were backing Poseidon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She put her...next to you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Athena reeled like she had been slapped and then looked down at her daughter in astonishment. </p><p> </p><p>“You would side with the Sea Spawn?” She asked. Annabeth sighed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I knew Percy hadn’t stolen the bolt. This whole thing was not his fault and he was still trying to fix it.” Annabeth said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Why?"...stupid questions?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Given the way you’ve been acting and the way you talk about Poseidon, I think I’d ask that question too.” Travis frowned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I couldn't think...Annabeth was asleep.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? You too? How do you and Grover do that?” Connor asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No idea.” Annabeth shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I had trouble...a straitjacket. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Er, what?” Poseidon asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, dad. It’s just a weird dream.” Percy assured him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All the other...across her nose. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What the..?” Thalia asked as everyone turned to look at her. “Apart from the eyes you got me exactly right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all kinds of creepy.” Chris muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe Percy is psychic.” Connor offered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Somehow, I knew...out of here.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. Other than the nickname, that’s pretty much exactly what she would say too.” Clarisse whistled.</p><p> </p><p>“I would be even more weirded out if he somehow dreamt of my nickname for him before I even thought it up.” Thalia said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She's right...of my mind.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hades raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The straitjacket...I see.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not me.” Hades frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re standing over the pit to Tartarus.” Poseidon said, grabbing his son to make sure he was still there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was back...was invisible.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Gods all groaned while the Greek demigods exchanged angry looks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Deception upon...the Crooked One.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Gods all inhaled sharply at the irrefutable proof of who was behind this. They had already known in theory but to have it confirmed was like confirming their worst nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>“We should…” Zeus began.</p><p> </p><p>“Read the books? Yes, I agree.” Poseidon interrupted. “If Percy saved Olympus then I suspect the books will show us how. Let us find out everything before we begin trying to change things.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree with Poseidon.” Athena spoke up, looking like it pained her to do so. The other Gods, except Hera, also spoke up in agreement of this plan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But was it...I not intervened.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear, didn’t take you long to screw up, did it.” Thalia muttered angrily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But, my lord...desperate card. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Save the best for last.” Nico smiled. Percy grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Now we shall...brought himself hither.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You can transport yourself in your dreams?” Silena asked in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes.” Percy admitted. “I can’t always control it but I can sometimes choose to see different things.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s awesome.” She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Impossible! the servant...the voice snarled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I see why you want to serve <em> him </em>.” Reyna scoffed. “He does nothing but insult you and call you incompetent.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then its cold...I will oblige.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. That’s quite alright.” Percy said. A few people chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The scene changed...fused together. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hades smiled while Demeter scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you make my daughter live there.” She said angrily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Standing at...into my scalp.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Apollo and Will both winced in sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The evil voice...on the animals."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt they are coming to check on them really.” Artemis hissed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they are probably just coming to give them inappropriate food again.” Thalia snarled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hide!" Annabeth hissed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Easy for you to say.” Clarisse laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She had it...like turnips.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone broke out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I can see the resemblance.” Thalia said, pretending to study Percy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up.” He rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The trailer...hauled appliances." </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“We wish you did too.” Silena hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be doing far worse than that.” Artemis vowed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He climbed...lion's face.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone glared at the book and Piper glanced around a little warily. It was slightly disconcerting to be on the end of that many vicious glares, even if they weren’t actually for her. Jason squeezed her hand and she smiled at him gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The lion roared...downright murderous.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked similar now. </p><p> </p><p>“So he should.” Thalia said angrily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The trucker...Happy Meal bag. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Those aren’t healthy for humans, let alone animals.” Will scowled. Nico coughed and turned a little red.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He smirked...you in half!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?” Everyone yelled at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok. We got them out.” Percy assured the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The zebra...stunned to react.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s still a bit weird but I’m more used to it than I was.” Percy said, more to himself than anything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There was a...banging for?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nice one, Annabeth.” Thalia smiled though it looked a little forced.</p><p> </p><p>“Good thinking.” Chiron agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Knock, knock, knock...can't be legal."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t say.” Thalia said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No kidding,"...for my lead.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You could have taken charge.” Percy said.</p><p> </p><p>“It was your quest.” Annabeth reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah but you are the one with the plans.” He shot back with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I'd heard the...understand zebras? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The tension dissolved and people broke out into giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“New learning disability discovered, the ability to understand Zebras.” Leo said in an announcer voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Exclusive to Percy.” Connor added.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then I thought...understand it?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You worked it out pretty quickly though.” Thalia smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The zebra said...the zebra's cage.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Artemis said to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I would never leave them to suffer.” Percy assured her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The zebra...Thank you, lord.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“The ‘lord’ thing still makes me uncomfortable.” Percy winced.</p><p> </p><p>“Better or worse than boss?” Annabeth asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Better. Definitely better.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover held...into the street. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Should have jumped right into his face.” Grover muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There was yelling...in Las Vegas.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everybody snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice work.” Nico laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you’re going to release it, Vegas is a pretty good choice. It’s not the weirdest thing people will see.” Hermes chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maurice and...Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve still got to free the other two.” Thalia reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"The other...for the zebra.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bless the lion so he doesn’t eat you.” Will said with a wince.</p><p> </p><p>“He was too grateful to us to eat us.” Grover assured him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Good luck,"...into the streets.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“A zebra in Vegas is one thing. A hungry lion is another.” Apollo mused with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Some tourists...of the casinos.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not surprising.” Dionysus laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Will the animals...place to live."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s pretty neat.” Gwen said.</p><p> </p><p>“Can all Fau...Satyr’s do that?” Reyna asked curiously. She was amazed at all the useful things Satyr’s seemed able to do considering how Fauns acted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Grover told her. “It’s a pretty simple blessing that all Satyr’s get taught.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Why can't you...reasoned.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“He’s the one who needs it the most.” Hermes pointed out with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Percy complained.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not wrong.” Nico smirked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" I protested...us much attention.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think a wild lion is more interesting than three random kids.” Apollo snickered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We passed...Lotus Hotel and Casino. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nico and Hades stiffened.</p><p> </p><p>“You ok?” Percy moved over to sit next to Nico.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I just...it’s weird hearing about that place.” Nico sighed. “I’m guessing it attracted you rather than a wrong turn.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The entrance...I wasn't sure.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Given the name of the place, it’s a reasonable guess.” Chris said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The doorman smiled...to come in. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“And how are you going to pay to stay in a hotel?” Athena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t really thinking about it. He invited us in so in we went.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Inside, we took...widescreen TV. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Woah!” The Stoll and Leo were staring at the book, wide-eyed. “I wanna go there.” Connor whistled.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no you really don’t.” Nico stated flatly. Will looked over at him in concern.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Basically, you...can imagine.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>By now the Stolls, Leo, Chris, Apollo and Hermes were all practically drooling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" a bellhop...your room key."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Poseidon asked anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re getting a room for free?” Connor looked almost green with jealousy. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s suspicious.” Silena frowned. “Last time someone offered them free food, it was Medusa.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d fight Medusa for a place like that.” Travis stated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stammered...and rides."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You get cash cards too?” Leo whined. “I wish our quest was like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful what you wish for.” Piper warned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He handed us...Enjoy your stay."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean they are unlimited?” Apollo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Percy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s amazing.” Chris sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We took the...room like this.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“No. You clean up, get changed and go play some games.” Connor looked at Percy like he was crazy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, goodness,"...a little strange.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em> That’s </em> the strange part?” Hermes looked at Percy in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it was creepy strange instead of just regular, weird strange.” Percy shrugged. A few people frowned in confusion but Hermes nodded like this made sense.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I threw...trash can. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ares glared while Poseidon nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you may not like the gifts but you accept them and get rid of them later if you have to.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, dad.” Percy said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wouldn't need...grimy travel. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It was amazing.” Percy sighed. “Always appreciate being able to take a shower.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I changed clothes...long time.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that would feel good after the last few days.” Will nodded. “But you really need to eat some proper food. Just a bag of chips isn’t healthy after not eating properly for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need some cereal.” Demeter spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking of a more balanced meal than just cereal.” Will sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In the back...National Geographic Channel.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Really? All the channels available and you go for that?” Leo asked in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“It sounds interesting.” Silena said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"All those...Are you insane?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“See, Percy agrees with me.” Leo nodded and grinned at the son of the Sea God.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"It's interesting."...Annabeth asked. "Sleep?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“All that stuff and you want to sleep?” Connor looked at her like she was insane.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re crazy.” Travis added.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover and I...I said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you two know how to have fun.” Chris laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I couldn't...renting a video. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“At least you had that.” Annabeth said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Percy agreed. He had come to appreciate how lucky he was once Gabe was gone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A five-star Vegas...the rednecks. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Artemis and Thalia both looked very interested in this.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a wonderful game.” Grover said a little dreamily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I saw Annabeth...Annabeth loved it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like they have games that fit exactly what you would want to play.” Silena frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Like it’s designed to make you want to stay?” Nico offered. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, exactly like that.” Silena nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I'm not sure...better and better."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Groovy?” Reyna asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Groovy?..."1977."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Rachel asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, this place gets weirder and a little creepier by the second.” Chris said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No," I said...they didn't care.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nico sighed and everyone else looked horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“So they think they’ve been there for a few weeks and years have passed?” Silena asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Nico nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s where you were?” Will suddenly went wide-eyed. Nico nodded again.</p><p> </p><p>“It felt like we were only in there a month at the most and it had been almost seventy years.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then it occurred...World War III.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, so Percy was the first one to figure this magic out.” Silena seemed to consider something. “Although he does have some pretty good instincts and his mom to think about.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d think a potential war would be a good enough reason.” Dionysus rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I found Annabeth...is a trap."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So Grover and Annabeth both found a game that they wanted to play forever but Percy didn’t. He kept moving around and playing different stuff.” Clarisse noted.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s probably why he was able to realise it was a trap first. Though I do wonder why he didn’t find a game specifically for him.” Silena mused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She didn't respond...a better place?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“She’s got a point.” Connor muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not going.” Hermes said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I grabbed her...hit me, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I don’t even remember doing that.” Annabeth frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok. It wasn’t hard.” Percy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but nobody...hairy spiders."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll do it.” Travis said.</p><p> </p><p>“She might hit you again though.” Connor laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thankfully she didn’t.” Percy replied. “Otherwise I think it would have been a lot harder than the first one.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That jarred her...nasty person!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Artemis nodded vigorously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Grover!"...from the screen.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, I’m sorry Perc.” Grover said, looking shocked at his own behaviour.</p><p> </p><p>“At least it wasn’t a real gun.” Percy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“The magis in that place is really strong.” Silena said.</p><p> </p><p>“A little overkill I think. Who attacks someone for interrupting their game?” Jason asked. Clarisse put her hand up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I looked at...platinum-card members."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“They are good.” Connor said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He held out...thanks."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good job, Annabeth.” Athena nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry guys.” Grover sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries, G-Man.” Percy smiled over at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We walked...bed for once....</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’d have been better off getting some extra food to take with you.” Will pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then we burst...worry about.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s definitely suspicious.” Apollo frowned as Poseidon eyed his nephew.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would a backpack need to return to them?” Frank asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn’t really.” Thalia said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I ran to the...for five days.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good job you worked it out when you did.” Thalia said in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Any later and you’d have missed the deadline.” Nico nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“It was very close.” Percy agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We had only...our quest.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re still not even in Los Angeles.” Hermes sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the end of the chapter.” Piper announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, break time.” Chiron announced. Will got up and moved over to Nico.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, on. I’m giving you a check up.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No. I’m perfectly fine.” Nico protested.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been living on the run, eating McDonalds. You’re getting a checkup.” Will told him firmly. “Either you can come easily or I drag you.” Nico looked over at Percy for some help but the other boy simply smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree with Will. You should get looked at.” Nico shot him a look that clearly said traitor. Will took him by the arm and the two left the throne room. Thalia then turned to Percy.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re coming with me. We need a talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going with you.” Poseidon stated. Percy groaned. Thalia, Percy, Poseidon and Apollo left. Once they were gone the rest of the demigods made their way out of the room to stretch their legs.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. We Shop for Waterbeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will marched Nico through the corridors until they arrived at the infirmary his father had shown him the evening before. Once there he began pulling out all the equipment he would need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t need this.” Nico protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you do.” Will replied firmly. “You spent years in that Casino place where you probably didn’t eat properly and since then you’ve had a week or so at Camp before living on McDonalds. No wonder you’re so skinny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I promise to make sure I eat better will you let me go?” Nico asked. Will observed the smaller boy’s pleading face. Part of him wanted to give in and let him go but the healer in him refused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. You’re not getting out of this.” Will gave him a smirk as he began taking blood samples and measuring Nico’s heart rate and blood pressure. Nico wanted to squirm under the attention that he was not used to but he couldn’t deny how nice it felt to have someone fussing over him. Only Bianca had ever really spent any time looking after him and she had dropped him like a hot potato as soon as the Hunters came along and someone else could look after Nico. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they waited for the results of whatever tests Will was running, the two chatted. It surprised him to find out that Will also playing Mythomagic. They compared their collections, that Nico had never really gotten rid of despite what he told his cousins, and he was impressed to find that Will’s was actually almost as large as his own. He tried to reign in the excitement that he could feel taking over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you managed to collect all the God figurines?” Will asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Nico sighed. He didn’t like to think what that last figurine had cost him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” Will asked, seeing the change in expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. It’s just...Nothing.” He trailed off, not able to find the words. Will gave him a sympathetic smile and clapped him on the shoulder. The comfortable silence was interrupted by the beeping of machines. Apparently Godly machines worked a lot faster than mortal ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you need a much more balanced diet.” Will frowned. “You’re missing a lot of key vitamins. If you start eating properly you should easily put on some weight which will bring you up to a healthy weight. It’ll also strengthen your bones and give you some more muscle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh joy.” Nico muttered. Will noted a few things down on a sheet of paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, this should give you an idea of the things you need to be eating.” Nico took the paper and grimaced. The list was full of gross food. Will laughed at the face the younger boy pulled. “Other than that, you’re doing ok.” It was a shame that Nectar and Ambrosia didn’t have nutritional value. Nor did they fix things like malnourishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to know.” Will detected no small amount of sarcasm in that statement. He chuckled and patted Nico on the shoulder again. “Come on. I think this was only supposed to be a short break and the others will want to start reading again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope we finish this book today.” Nico sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like we’re in a hurry.” Will pointed out. Nico shrugged but they made their way back to the throne room together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Thalia and Poseidon escorted Percy to Poseidon’s quarters with Apollo trailing behind. When they got there, there were two small couches facing each other. Poseidon and Thalia took one while Apollo sat next to Percy on the other. He started doing some subtle scanning of the demigod to check his general health. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy…” Poseidon began before trailing off not knowing how to begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just a passing thought, dad.” Percy sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. You are my son and I have a right to be worried knowing you have had thoughts about wishing you were dead.” The God said firmly. “Especially given your reckless nature.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to protect my friends.” Percy replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that is a noble aim but your friends can look after themselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn right.” Thalia snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should definitely look out for your friends but not at the expense of your own life.” Poseidon continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you feel if Annabeth died saving your life?” Thalia asked him. Percy blanched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awful. She shouldn’t do that.” He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why should you do the same. You don’t think Annabeth would feel horrible if you died for her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather nobody died for anybody.” Poseidon put in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly, that’s unrealistic.” Apollo spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Perc, are you sure that you don’t feel that way anymore?” Thalia looked at him intently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to die but I guess that’s mostly because if I die then someone else has to be the child of the prophecy.” Percy admitted. “I mean, a demigod’s life isn’t fun. We mostly die young having spent our lives being the playthings of Gods or being hunted by monsters.” Poseidon inhaled sharply and scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you feel that way. It is becoming very clear that we need to change our behaviour.” The Sea God stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look the note said you saved Olympus so hopefully we can find out how to end this war you’re in the middle of and then we can get to finding out that you live a nice long life.” Apollo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but there are four books about after we save Olympus.” Percy pointed out. “It seems a good bet that I’m involved in those somehow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are a lot of other demigods around that it could be. Maybe it’s about the Romans, the way the first books are about the Greeks.” Thalia suggested. Percy didn’t look convinced. Given the way his life went he was fairly certain the next books would be about him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if they are about you, we know what’s coming and we can plan around it.” Apollo promised. “You’re not alone.” He put an arm around Percy and squeezed his shoulders. Percy gave him a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apollo and I will continue to speak with the other Gods about changing the rules. I also think it would do you good if you spoke to someone about what’s going through your mind. You can just rant or voice your concerns, anything you need. Any one of us would be happy to listen when you need us.” Poseidon glanced at the other two who both nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can talk to me anytime. Maybe you can rant while you shoot stuff.” Apollo suggested with a grin. “We can get some posters of the people upsetting you for you to shoot. Maybe it’ll encourage you to aim better.” Percy laughed. He had to admit that did sound good. He tried to shrug off a lot of stuff but maybe letting it out for a while would help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I can totally make sarcastic, insulting comments about the people you want to complain about.” Thalia offered. Percy smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. I recommend you have a session with one of us at least every other day if not every day while we read these books.” Poseidon said. “It doesn’t have to be us either, I’m sure the others would be more than willing to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grover would love to be able to help you. I know he hates feeling your emotions and not being able to make you feel better.” Thalia said softly. Percy jolted. He had forgotten that Grover could feel his emotions through their bond. That was bad. He did not want his best friend to have to deal with his baggage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure I speak to someone.” Percy promised. It would serve the added function of getting them off his back for every bad stray thought he may have. They all eyed him to make sure he was being truthful and then nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should be getting back.” Poseidon said. The four of them stood up. Poseidon pulled his son into a tight hug. As soon as he released him, Thalia then grabbed him and hugged him too. Once she was done, Apollo smirked and grabbed Percy as he tried to dodge out of the way. He tightened his arms around him, grinning triumphantly when the younger boy eventually hugged him back. Once they were all done with the hugging, Percy dashed out of the room as quickly as possible. The other three followed, all laughing loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the Throne room, everyone resumed their seats. Annabeth picked up the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll read. </span>
  <b>We go shopping for waterbeds.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Not really the time to be shopping.” Jason frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t actually shopping.” Annabeth muttered. She did not like remembering this particular episode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was Annabeth's idea.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shopping was Annabeth’s idea?” Thalia asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. definitely not.” Annabeth pulled a face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was actually a good idea.” Grover spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She loaded...through first."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe they accept those.” Connor said wistfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t they say those cards were unlimited?” Travis asked. “Oh man we need to get one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Hermes and Chiron said together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aww, dad.” Connor complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not, Chiron?” Travis asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I do not want you two getting stuck in that Casino for decades.” Hermes stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t even want to think what you two would dream up with a card of unlimited money.” Chiron said. They both pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth handed...dollar sign.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Stolls and Leo all whimpered at the very idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s worth losing a few days to get one of those.” Connor whispered to his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what if you lose decades? You could get out and find everyone you care about has died.” Nico stated firmly, indicated Connor hadn’t been as quiet as he had thought. The Stolls paused at that idea. It would really suck to feel like you've been gone a month and everyone you knew is dead. Maybe the cards weren't worth it. Hermes nodded appreciatively at the son of Hades for convincing his kids to leave it alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The cigar fell...Your Highness?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness? Annie will like that.” Thalia laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me Annie.” Annabeth grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"The Santa Monica..."Your Highness" thing. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room erupted into muffled laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Get us there...Mojave Desert.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s how you drive.” Ares grinned happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes but a crash wouldn’t kill you, you’re immortal.” Apollo pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>On the road...name or title....</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s not good. You need to warn Camp about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Reyna frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We found out pretty quickly.” Clarisse stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"The Silent One?"...quite right.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because it’s not me.” Hades grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know, dad.” Nico rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"That throne...usually described."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that was my throne room.” Hades conceded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I shook my...god's voice."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have good instincts.” Artemis nodded approvingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember to listen to them.” Athena added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth's eyes...to be Hades. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades sighed. He could understand the girl wishing it was him behind this when his father was the alternative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maybe he sent...retrieved the bolt."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth’s eyes went wide as she realised how right she had been about what happened to the thief. Only it was Kronos he failed to bring it to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wasn't...mom back."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would actually make sense.” Leo said. He wouldn’t have hesitated if his mom had been taken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have some interesting thoughts for a pacifist.” Reyna said with a half smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, bribery and blackmail aren’t violent.” Grover smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I whistled. "You have evil thoughts for a goat."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do.” Hazel agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I try.” Grover grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Why, thank you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You also seem very proud of having evil thoughts.” Gwen noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is.” Thalia laughed. “I think he enjoys seeing people’s faces when he comes out with these evil thoughts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might do.” Grover admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But the...what's the other?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades scowled, his suspicions increasing that he had also been stolen from at the Solstice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover shook...to ask it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No such luck.” Annabeth sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t be Percy if he didn’t ask uncomfortable questions.” Thalia said fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You have an...to be Hades."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because you don’t want it to be true doesn’t mean it isn’t.” Athena said to her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Annabeth sighed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is dangerous to ignore the most likely possibility just because it is not to your taste. To do so is unwise.” Athena sent a sideways look at her father as she said this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wasteland rolled...more dangerous.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Hades said. It was a strange feeling, wishing he </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> the problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The problem was...war would begin.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true. However, you also have no other idea who had the bolt so you wouldn’t know where to start. Maybe Hades will have some ideas.” Dakota said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"The answer...the right thing."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s also true.” Piper said. “It might not be the answer you’re expecting but the answer does seem like it will be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She tried to...that enough times.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon and Chiron both shook their heads but they were smiling. Percy grinned sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sucks.” Clarisse said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I hate that.” Chris agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The cab sped...someone that powerful?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon grinned smugly. Hades and Zeus both rolled their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sky covers the whole Earth.” Zeus pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Underworld just keeps getting bigger. I have more minions than you two could ever dream of.” Hades said triumphantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up all of you.” Demeter rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty damn powerful yourself.” Thalia said to Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too powerful.” Zeus muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stepped into...head went under.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth huffed while all the males burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s one way to shut her up.” Leo snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I held my...breathe normally.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised. It takes some getting used to.” Leo nodded, recalling when he tried to summon fire. It still felt strange realising he would not get burnt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I walked down...swirling together.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That does sound amazing.” Piper sighed. She loved the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Percy smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I felt something...mako shark.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that would freak me out.” Rachel winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are friendly really.” Percy told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To you maybe.” Thalia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But the thing...was right there.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thalia shuddered violently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The surface...of the Pacific.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can.” Poseidon assured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to know.” Percy nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then I saw...she was riding.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is one huge seahorse.” Piper whistled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was very cute though.” Percy grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She dismounted...in his court."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are very helpful.” Poseidon nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if they’ve all taken a liking to Percy which is why he still gets a power boost from fresh water.” Athena mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still wouldn’t explain why the rain helped him. I think he’s just that powerful.” Hermes pointed out. “Although it certainly wouldn’t hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"And ... you...thought before.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad they were keeping an eye on you.” Poseidon smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"If my father...such favoritism."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Helping out when the other Gods screw you over is not favouritism.” Percy muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Even to their...and a gift."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think blowing up their transport is an indirect influence.” Hermes pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nor is sending monsters like Echidna after them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose that sending someone to do his dirty work for him is mostly indirect.” Will said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She held out...at your feet."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apollo and Athena frowned. There were three pearls but they were supposed to be rescuing Percy’s mother as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What will happen?"...let you leave. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends how he plays his cards.” Hades mused. “Besides, I think letting Percy roam around attracting trouble in the mortal world is enough punishment for Poseidon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keep faith...What gifts?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only things you’ve been given are those pearls and the backpack from Ares.” Athena frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A backpack that comes back to him even if he leaves it somewhere.” Hermes added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and I think he should trust a member of his dad’s court over Ares.” Thalia pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Good-bye...court of Poseidon. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will make sure you see it someday.” Poseidon promised. Percy nodded eagerly. Zeus opened his mouth to argue but the Sea God glared until he closed his mouth once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But I looked...without a price."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena and Apollo both nodded. Apollo recalled the line in the prophecy about failing to save what mattered the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"They were free."...You wait."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It still all worked out in the end.” Percy sighed. Leaving his mom in the Underworld had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You did great.” Annabeth smiled at him. She knew what it had cost him to make the choice that he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>On that happy...child actors."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that is a good lie.” Chris nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is some hope for you yet.” Hermes agreed, looking rather proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh! That explains it."...phone book.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as helpful as it seemed then.” Jason sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Twice, we ducked...talking about it."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That scum.” Aphrodite hissed. She still hadn’t forgiven him for giving Sally a clothes budget.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t care about Sally. That blonde next to him is probably making sure of that.” Thalia muttered angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"There you...serious issues.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy is not the one with issues.” Nico snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Let me show...talking to Ares.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wonderful, now my daughter has been seen with a suspected criminal.” Athena glared at Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s not my fault Zeus blew up the car or that he sent Echidna after me who blow torched the monument.” Percy pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Who are the...new cult? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of the above.” Will rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When we...navigate, too. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice comparison.” Hermes laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely accurate.” Dionysus agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I didn't know... I stopped.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy!” Thalia groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t wander the streets very often.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Before I knew...being bad boys.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are still probably able to beat up you three.” Clarisse said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite probably.” Grover nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Instinctively, I uncapped Riptide.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel laughed and Percy went slightly red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might scare them, depending what they see.” Chris mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not for long. Percy is the only one who seems to have a weapon and he can’t actually use it.” Clarisse pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When the...of swinging.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he didn’t even sneeze.” Rachel snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The kid yelped..."What the ..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well now he will realise that your weapon is useless.” Clarisse rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I figured I...and Grover.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They will know the terrain better than you.” Thalia frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just had to be quicker than them, find someplace to hide.” Grover shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We pushed...BDE ALPACE.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hermes frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something about waterbeds I assume given the chapter title.” Apollo shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Crusty's...this definitely qualified.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So monsters are fine but a couple of bratty kids have you running?” Nico laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can kill monsters.” Percy said. “Not really allowed to kill bratty children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a shame.” Clarisse nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We burst...Grover panted.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I assume you just ran into a different problem then.” Poseidon sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t we always?” Percy asked in a resigned voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A voice...he needed to.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the Gods had to bite back groans. They recognised that description.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His suit might've...count them.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>a makeover.” Aphrodite looked horrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Desperately.” Silena agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I'm Crusty,"...you are.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m impressed you didn’t actually say that out loud.” Nico said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was close.” Percy admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Sorry to...the showroom.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he didn’t really want an answer.” Leo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably a monster.” Jason muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There was every...universe-size.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a real size?” Piper asked sceptically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Na, it just looked that big.” Percy laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"This is my...Jell-O.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That does sound amazing.” Leo breathed, a dreamy look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Million-hand...any-way.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d advise against that.” Thalia muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Grover agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Um," I said..."Almost, almost."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grover!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Almost what?"...Might fit."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do it.” Thalia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t get much choice.” Annabeth scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth said...Crusty pushed her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get off of her.” Athena spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" she..."Ergo!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, not him.” Clarisse winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful. A monster who has Anniebell and Grover trapped on beds.” Dionysus rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ropes sprang..."N-not c-cool a-at all!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I’ll stick to a regular bed.” Connor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The giant...in a sec."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thank you.” Percy chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wise boy.” Reyna said in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Let my friends...make them fit."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, given that neither of you is six feet tall currently, I’m going to assume you weren’t six feet tall then.” Reyna stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But needing to be stretched is better than being too tall and having their feet cut off. It buys more time for Percy to get them out of that mess.” Nico pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth and Grover...might even live. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might?” Athena asked angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three inches? It’s possible.” Apollo mused. “It’ll hurt like Hades though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Comforting.” Dionysus said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Now why don't...way to Athens.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excess hospitality is one way of putting it.” Silena said, looking pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yeah," the salesman...have you seen?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None. That does sound amazing.” Leo sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think how many inches you’d need to be stretched to fit on a six foot bed?” Piper sniggered. Leo winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s not worth it.” Leo decided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good choice.” Beckendorf laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Not too many."..."She's impossible."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not.” Annabeth scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can be.” Thalia laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not the time.” Grover told them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The giant laughed...on either end."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d take being stretched a couple of inches.” Rachel said, looking slightly green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Ah," I said...a strangled goose.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up.” Athena hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for not wanting to join them.” Percy replied shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"So, Crusty ..."..."Show me."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good plan.” Poseidon nodded approvingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs to be quicker.” Athena snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going as quickly as he can.” The Sea God glared. “You know they end up fine.” He gestures at Annabeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He sat down...simple adjustments ..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you’ve got him trapped. Now free the others.” Connor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I had no qualms...making offers.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Free your friends then kill the monster.” Chiron said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry guys.” Percy winced, looking between Grover and Annabeth. They both glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I cut the...taller," I said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room erupted into snickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Very funny,"..."Be faster next time."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Do.” Annabeth agreed with herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather there not be a next time.” Grover muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I looked at...with a map.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another very useful monster stop.” Travis said in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s kind of weird that all the information you need has been found with monsters.” Chris nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Come on,"...the Underworld," </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few people laughed. Grover glared at Percy again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I said. "It's only a block from here."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s convenient.” Hermes noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time for some answers.” Poseidon said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About time too.” Zeus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll read.” Clarisse grunted. She grabbed the book off Annabeth. “Hopefully this will be a short chapter.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Annabeth Does Obedience School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The whole room burst out laughing. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the lot of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If any of us needed obedience school, it would be Percy.” She pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We stood in...NO LIVING.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another round of laughter which took a lot longer to die down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was almost...love the plan."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a terrible plan.” Grover stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It kind of was.” Percy agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth said...shouldn't think negative."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s got a point.” Connor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So many things could go wrong, it’s probably better to focus on the good rather than the negative.” Silena pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I took the pearls...went wrong.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better than nothing.” Beckendorf said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True.” Annabeth agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth put...No problem."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very convincing.” Apollo chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I looked at...me feel better.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault. You could have been a bit quicker but you got them out of there.” Thalia reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, that’s what friends do.” Grover said, reaching over and nudging Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I slipped the...Underworld butt."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades and Nico snorted in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We walked...their bodies.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ghosts.” Reyna breathed uneasily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The security...is Chiron?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, he hates that.” Nico winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we found that out.” Percy agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He leaned across...it eats you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’d probably like that description.” Hades said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What a precious...second language. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a good ear.” Apollo praised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, not many people notice that.” Hades nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not.” Chiron rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"N-no."...I said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, it’s not that hard to say sir.” Dionysus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He pinched the...little dead ones?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He actually took that pretty well.” Nico noted in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His question...that's refreshing."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear.” Hermes said, trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Gwen asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody ever really wants to go to the Underworld.” Hazel explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"It is?" she...in the bathtub."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All three of you?” Reyna asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I totally want to know the backstory to that.” Apollo grinned. Grover grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"All three of you?"...a few centuries."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t let children into the Underworld because they don’t die with money? That’s cruel.” Gwen frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the way it is.” Hades shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, aren’t we here to change things?” Hazel asked. Hades eyed his daughter and made no response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, but we...dyslexic, lad?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico sighed. He knew Charon would catch them out with that question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No," I said...You're a godling."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be used to seeing demigods. We die often enough.” Chris said bitterly, thinking of the battle that had just taken place at Camp. All of the Gods winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We have to...them back.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good reflexes.” Artemis nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No service...more to offer."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bribery. I love it.” Hermes grinned happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t fall for that.” Hades said but he didn’t sound certain. Percy smirked and the God groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I held up the...you got there?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So yes, I think you can be bought.” Nico rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost anyone can be bought.” Travis stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be having words with Charon.” Hades sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"A lot," I said...such hard work."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I pay him more than enough.” The Lord of the Dead threw his hands up in exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the joys of disgruntled employees.” Poseidon smirked at his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, you...three thousand years. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you have much to buy.” Hades rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Do you imagine...Good pay."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good.” Hermes nodded. “You’re a natural at bribery.” The Stolls were now looking at Percy appraisingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you’re planning, the answer is no.” Chiron looked at the brothers. They both pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>With each word...I'm talking to Hades."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t.” Nico winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy is just bold and stupid enough to do exactly that.” Thalia sighed. Hades groaned again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said he was entertaining.” Poseidon reminded his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it back.” Hades said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He sighed..."Come along."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very nicely done.” Chris nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was quite easy.” Beckendorf said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the hardest bit is yet to come.” Jason sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We pushed...Understand?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. He’s strict.” Piper muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He shut the...feeling generous."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So never then.” Nico said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh," she said...young miss?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The judges are supposed to keep it fair.” Hazel pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter if they don’t make it to the judges.” Nico sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wait until...to his skull.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hazel and Silena both went a little pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The floor kept…"The River Styx," </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy shuddered. He totally did not want to bathe in that. Thalia noticed his reaction and was honestly feeling the same. She did not want her cousin swimming in the Styx even if it was necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth murmured...if you ask me."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Downright depressing if you ask me.” Beckendorf muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mist curled off...they were dead.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad you noticed.” Hades smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was creepy.” Percy muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s supposed to be.” Nico laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth grabbed...on this boat.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Leave the poor Satyr to be terrified by himself.” Grover muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, G-Man.” Percy shot his friend an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I found myself...come to confront.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like the other Gods would help anyway.” Percy sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The shoreline of...a large animal.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I prefer Mrs O’Leary.” Percy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cerberus was a big softie really.” Annabeth smiled. Hades scowled. His dog was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a big softie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Old Three-Face...my pay raise."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t.” Hades sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will.” Nico smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He counted...the river.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His taste in music hasn’t improved then.” Artemis cringed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Sadly not.” Hades sighed sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We followed...Jersey Turnpike.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok? That’s weird.” Connor frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too busy for the black gates.” Hades told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There were three...go against them."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s sad if you guessed wrong and you would have gone to Elysium.” Hazel frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like Charon said, death isn’t fair. You of all people should know that.” Nico reminded her. A few people gave her curious looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"There's a court...Asphodel Fields."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet Asphodel is far more punishment than anything.” Percy pointed out. Hades shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"And do what?"..."Harsh," I said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s not as bad as punishment but it’s pretty awful.” Annabeth agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you suggest then, little miss?” Hades asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. I could probably design something more interesting though.” He raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Not as harsh...golf course. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember that.” Rachel frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He'd died in...torture for him."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that’s one situation in which I would not want special attention from a God.” Beckendorf muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Leo replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The thought...with anticipation.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she really hates you.” Nico smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But if he's...that way."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good save.” Rachel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Grover grinned sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We got closer...shadowy monster.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I hadn't seen..."He's a Rottweiler."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? That’s your first thought?” Thalia asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’d always pictured him as a mastiff.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Nico questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No idea.” Percy admitted. “It’s just how I pictured him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I'd always imagined...no fear at all. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have no need to fear him.” Hades stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The ATTENDANT...to being dead."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Nico nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The dog's middle..."A plan."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a terrible plan.” Grover reiterated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Thank goodness for Annabeth.” Percy agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We moved toward...translates, exactly."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I took the big...with you much."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We play with him often enough.” Hades stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he wanted to play just not with the lame stick.” Annabeth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"GROWWWLLLL!"...the River Styx.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great throw.” Clarisse rolled her eyes. Percy grinned sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cerberus glared at me, unimpressed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No dog with any brains would want to jump into the Styx.” Thalia pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame him.” Percy shuddered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His eyes were...he's hungry."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell him we don’t taste good.” Percy told Grover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he would really care.” Grover replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Wait!" Annabeth said...marched straight up to Cerberus.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you take a random rubber ball?” Connor asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just grabbed some stuff.” Annabeth shrugged. “Had a hunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice planning.” Athena smiled proudly. Annabeth didn’t mention it hadn’t really been an actual plan, just a gut feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She shouted...EZ DEATH line. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Stolls and Leo let out muffled snorts as they tried to hide their laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The spirits made...the new toy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s very well behaved.” Silena noted with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he is.” Hades sniffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still needs to be played with more often.” Annabeth muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Drop it.'" Annabeth...spit all over it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ewww.” Aphrodite squealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely yuck.” Jason grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She turned...on the dog.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a lot of snickering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover and I...where he was.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d hurry up guys.” Beckendorf said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before he gets bored with the ball.” Chris nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What about you?"...the monster's legs.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell him to sit.” Connor snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It did worry me.” Percy admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Grover agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t do that.” Annabeth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Please, Annabeth...another trick.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Run and hope he doesn’t follow.” Travis suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much.” Connor agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She threw the...metal detector.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done.” Athena smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"How did you...we had a Doberman..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool.” Silena smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Annabeth sighed, looking a little sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Never mind that,"...Annabeth stopped.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He sounded so sad.” Annabeth said wistfully. “Poor guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to play with him more often.” Nico promised. Annabeth smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She turned to...for the ball.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a giant three headed monster dog he’s kind of adorable.” Silena said. Hades was close to burying his face in his hands. So much for a fearsome guard dog. Now the entire room knew his guard was a giant softie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Good dog...started to bark.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All that work and you still set the alarms off within two minutes.” Beckendorf laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back to the running plan.” Leo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We burst through...balls over sticks?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No," Grover...really bite!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That too.” Percy agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plans you think out beforehand do suck. Plans you make on your feet seem to work out great.” Thalia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wasn't sure...in a while.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Silena nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I thought about...his new friend.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” Piper asked Annabeth quietly. The daughter of Athena nodded, though she still looked quite sad. Piper squeezed her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. I’m done.” Clarisse announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll read.” Chris offered, taking the book from her with a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. We Find Out the Truth, Sort of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sort of?” Reyna asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We got some answers but not all of them. Plus a few extra questions.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imagine the...looked like. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That just sounds sad.” Piper sighed. Hazel frowned, rapidly blinking away memories of standing in those fields herself. A squeeze on her arm made her look up. Frank was looking at her questioningly. She shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The black grass...booster rockets.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was some snickering from the Stolls and Leo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s sort of hard to die again.” Chris said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth, Grover...the crowd, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being alive is probably a bit of a give away.” Beckendorf snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There would be enough ghosts there to hide them pretty well, even with them being alive.” Nico said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>keeping an eye...They're just sad.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so…” Piper let out a frustrated breath. “Horrible.” Hades simply shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s definitely closer to punishment than Elysium.” Hazel sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We crept along...Newly Deceased!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s nice.” Gwen said with a slight smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Out the back...cactus patches </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many people winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely some creative punishments in there.” Dakota noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite fun to think of new punishments.” Hades grinned menacingly. “The Furies enjoy being creative as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>or listen to opera music. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few people shuddered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a punishment.” Apollo frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is.” Thalia replied firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I could just...to the top. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Gods all scowled at the mention of Sisyphus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And I saw...smell barbecue cooking.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be Elysium then.” Chris commented. Hades, Nico and Hazel all nodded while Annabeth shot the son of Hermes a ‘well duh’ look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not exactly what I imagined but it sounds pretty cool.” Connor said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might look different to you. There is no guarantee everyone sees the same thing.” Grover pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Elysium...when I died.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, given the choice, anybody would.” Rachel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not many people would be able to be reborn and get Elysium three separate times though.” Thalia pointed out. “Demigods usually get Elysium but if you chose to be reborn then who knows..?” Hazel winced, knowing she had to be one of the only demigods not to achieve Elysium, even if that wasn’t entirely her own fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"That's what...It was depressing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is.” Annabeth nodded. “Asphodel would always be the biggest simply because the majority of people lead average lives plus there are the people who choose it and don’t even try for judgement. It is quite sad that there are so many more evil people than good though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We left the...from our clothes. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not good.” Nico frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The crowds...waiting for us.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess they were expecting you even without the alarm at the gate.” Will pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I suppose...for instance ..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good try.” Rachel laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Annabeth will go for that.” Thalia smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Come on...messing around."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Grover.” Annabeth said. Hermes frowned. If Grover wasn’t messing around then the shoes were acting of their own accord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But I didn't—"...away from us.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Apollo asked in concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The shoes aren’t supposed to do that.” Travis stated worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Maia!" he yelled...full speed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that isn’t easy.” Rachel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like you’ve tried.” Clarisse looked at her with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” The mortal replied unconvincingly. “It just sounds hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover tried to...in annoyance.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like it would hurt them.” Percy rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was sure...the stalactites above.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not down there.” Hades said in alarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t get a lot of choice.” Grover pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Grover!" I yelled...of a murderer.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the Gods looked horrified as they realised where that tunnel was leading. Apollo glanced at Hermes but his friend didn’t seem overly upset yet. He obviously hadn’t made the connection between the shoes acting up and who had given Percy the shoes in the first place. It confirmed his earlier suspicions about the prophecy line of being betrayed by a friend. The God wondered if he should warn his friend ahead of time but decided against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then I saw...in my tracks.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not the time!” Thalia yelled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I know.” Percy assured her. “Sorry, G-Man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The tunnel...moving again.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grover gave his friends a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He was yelling...like an anchor.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank the Gods.” Thalia said, even though she knew the Satyr didn’t get pulled into the pit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He was ten...join its twin.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an outbreak of nervous sniggering at the trio being attacked by a shoe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was close.” Chiron let out a breath. When the children had told him of these events they had failed to mention exactly how close Grover had been to falling into Tartarus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too close.” Grover agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The question is, why did the shoes randomly decide to fly into that pit?” Hades asked darkly. The Greek demigods all looked at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malfunction?” Aphrodite suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My shoes never have a malfunction.” Hermes replied automatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then they must have been cursed.” Athena stated. “By the servant in Percy’s dreams.” Her eyes met Apollo’s and they both nodded slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We all...obsidian gravel. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You need to leave. Now.” Hades urged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing we can do about it now.” Percy reminded his uncle. The God frowned and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My limbs...with rocks.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy glared at the floor while many of the Gods eyes Ares suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover was...in the darkness.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move.” Nico muttered urgently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Another few...uncapped Anaklusmos.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A sword won’t help you there.” Hades said gravely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Made me feel better though.” Percy replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The bronze sword...been sucked in.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon let out a ragged breath. His son was having far too many close calls for his liking. And this was only the first book. There were eight more to go and he sensed that they were only going to get more dangerous. He gripped his son’s shoulders tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We kept struggling...we'd gotten away.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suspect he only wanted Percy. The other two wouldn’t matter either way. No offense.” Hades said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What was...Hades's pets?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The children of Kronos all snorted in amusement at the idea of their father being Hades’ pet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wish.” Grover sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything would be much easier if that were the case.” Clarisse stated grimly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth and...shoes, anyway."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar.” Rachel smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ok. I liked them a little.” Grover grinned. “I stopped liking them when they tried to take me to Tartarus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” She nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He tried to...that feeling. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are those good instincts again.” Poseidon gave his son a tight smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was almost...palace of Hades.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would have thought you would definitely be relieved.” Nico said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody is relieved to go to Hades’ palace.” Demeter scoffed bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was better than a pit to Tartarus but what isn’t?” Percy pointed out. “I still didn’t really want to go to the palace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Almost...had come true.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A good guess but no.” Hades told his nephew. “They are simply scenes that caused high amounts of death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Inside the...ever seen. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Demeter gave a sad smile as Nico scowled angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Multi-coloured mushrooms...all smiling grotesquely.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demigods and some of the Gods glared at Hades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Persephone deals with her garden. I do not interfere.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should.” Annabeth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In the center...big juicy one.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Demeter’s smile turned into an angry scowl at the mention of that cursed fruit. Everyone else turned to look at the Satyr who was blushing slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They looked really good.” He defended himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is the point.” Clarisse rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are probably slightly enchanted to make you want to eat them anyway.” Thalia pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or Grover was just hungry.” Percy laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We walked up...rain down here.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to have a slight obsession with whether or not it will rain.” Thalia looked at Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not an obsession. I’ve mentioned it twice and one of those was a valid concern. This was just a passing thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Every side doorway...muskets or M-16s. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse and Ares both grinned widely. Frank was slightly unnerved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>None of them...across their chests.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s a little overkill.” Gwen muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They make for a good deterrent.” Hades smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You know,"...door-to-door salesmen."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a lot of sniggering from the demigods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No but I get upstart demigods wanting favours.” Hades said dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My backpack...wasn't the time.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More suspicious glances were thrown in Ares’ direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What could possibly be in the backpack? And why is the boy only noticing it now?” Athena wondered with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Well, guys,"...knock?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re more polite than most.” Hades noted. The Greek demigods all burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t last.” Thalia said confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A hot wind...me as godlike.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades looked at Dionysus and Ares smugly. Both of the other Gods were glaring at Percy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry but it’s true. Mr D is not someone I would ever describe as Godly unless he’s deliberately showing his power...” Percy said. Poseidon looked sternly at his son. The son of the Sea God stopped talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He was a...as a panther.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades continued to grin smugly and Nico smiled over at Percy. That was actually a pretty nice and accurate description of his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I immediately...be my master. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon groaned as his brother actually chuckled at this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please stop feeding his ego.” The Sea God begged his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then I told...simply very foolish."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s usually both.” Annabeth laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After what’s he’s done to you? You’re the one who took his mother.” Poseidon glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which I wouldn’t have done without a reason.” Hades shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Numbness crept...two requests."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Brave and foolish.” Nico winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least he began with ‘lord and uncle’. That’s the politest I think Percy has ever been with a God.” Thalia said in astonishment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hades raised an...into Hades's underwear?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a second before the entire room burst into very loud laughter. Hades went red as even his own son began chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the best and lightening the mood.” Thalia told her cousin through her own laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I try.” Percy grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to know the answer. What do you have to do to be put on Hades’ underwear?” Leo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep asking questions like that and you will find yourself there.” Hades scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Only two...taken enough. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy hasn’t taken anything from you?” Dakota frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not. But something of mine has clearly gone missing and I assume Percy has taken it.” Hades stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Everything is my fault even though I had no idea who my dad was until way after the stuff had been stolen.” Percy scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Speak, then...you dead yet."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes a change.” Nico noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t last.” Percy sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I swallowed...Demeter. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Demeter sighed. She missed her daughter but she was currently in the Underworld. She wished her daughter could be here for this ridiculous reading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her visits...it to Olympus."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he broke out the ‘sir’. He really is trying.” Connor said in astonishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was important.” Percy reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like that stops you normally.” Thalia scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hades's eyes...have I done?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stolen something I would guess.” Hermes smiled slightly. He admired the one brave enough to steal from Hades himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The throne room...Los Angeles. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re the one taking it out on Mortals.” Zeus told Hades, sounding both annoyed and smug at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They would barely have felt that.” Hades rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Debris fell...blocking the exits.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s a tad excessive.” Apollo said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are three of them so you call hundreds of warriors?” Hermes added. Hades glared at both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hades bellowed...peace activists. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody snickered at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But I thought that might be a dangerous answer.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Percy is really trying hard here.” Thalia smiled, squeezing her cousin’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would have been a dangerous answer.” Nico confirmed with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, giving a dangerous answer when surrounded by hundreds of dead warriors would have been counterproductive to getting my mom back.” Percy pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You are the...Asphodel Fields?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think if Hades wanted war he has more than enough minions.” Beckendorf nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Well..."...But my expenses!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to look at Hades in surprise. The God of the Underworld flushed slightly. While his tirade was true, he could not believe he had said that to a young demigod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need any help, Uncle?” Hermes asked quietly. It was Hades’ turn to look surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help would be appreciated.” Hades said. “If you are willing, we can discuss something later.” Percy grinned happily at Hermes. Finally at least some of the Gods were acting like a proper family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Charon wants a...up my mouth.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades rolled his eyes while everyone else groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were doing so well.” Nico sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I used up all my restraint.” Percy grinned sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least it stupid but not outright rude.” Silena said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Don't get me...drive me insane! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we can come up with something to make travel around your kingdom quicker.” Hermes said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And the dead...see his plan."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you accuse him of lying while making up your own nonsense?” Poseidon glared at his brother. “I’ve never wanted a war. Just Zeus to rule better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I rule just fine.” Zeus said sullenly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"His plan?"...my helm. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My helm!” Hades roared furiously. He had suspected something of his had been taken but for his suspicions to be confirmed was another matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still wasn’t me.” Percy grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Had I not...my helm back!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you luck with that.” Thalia muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But ..." Annabeth...supporting him?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that stupid.” Poseidon rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you are.” Hades replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blackmailing you is pointless.” The Sea God pointed out. “And I know it. I wouldn’t waste my time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No!" I said...the slightest help. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other Gods, except Zeus and Hera, all looked away from Hades, feeling slightly ashamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I can ill afford...stop us? But—"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sent the three Furies after them.” Athena pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But even then, they were asking for ‘it’.” Piper recalled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was Zeus who blew up the bus and who sent Echidna after them.” Jason said with a glance at his father. Thalia was outright glaring at the King of the Gods but her younger brother was still not used to the lack of respect the Greeks seemed to treat the Gods with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Return my...out of Hades."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will not.” Poseidon glared at his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing this now.” Hades pointed out. “And I will know it’s not him in the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The skeletal soldiers...I felt offended. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear. Now it’s going to get messy.” Connor grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nothing gets me...experience with that.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you, that’s now two things you’ve been accused of stealing simply because of who your dad is.” Thalia frowned. She wondered if she had been alive at this point, if she would have been accused herself of stealing Hades’ helm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You're as bad...with them. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Minotaur wasn’t you?” Poseidon asked with a raised eyebrow. Everyone turned to look at Zeus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that? Poseidon didn’t send any monsters after me, that was all Hades.” Thalia scowled at her father. “Or were you just bitter because I got killed or turned into a tree, and Percy was alive?” Zeus now glared at his daughter but did not reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wanted no..."Easily?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Other than the side trip to the Tartarus pit, it was fairly easy.” Travis pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, normally breaking into places is much harder. Although leaving is usually worse.” Connor added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Return my property!"...your pack, then."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Everyone, except those who knew what happened, all looked astonished. Then they looked over at Ares who was shrinking into his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A horrible feeling...with energy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU HAD MY BOLT!” Zeus roared at his son. “And then you gave it to this boy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t done anything yet.” Ares protested weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will deal with you later.” Zeus declared icily. “Read.” Chris was quick to comply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Percy," Annabeth...you foolish, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy is the least prideful demigod ever.” Nico scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not know him then and I was blinded by my anger.” Hades said. Everyone looked surprised by this admission and the God glared at everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thinking you could...by someone else. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one who loves war and would know exactly how to start one.” Hades stated. Ares was in danger of falling off the couch altogether he was sinking so low. He did not wish to draw his father’s attention any more than he already had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The master bolt...Hades roared.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. A mistake.” Poseidon said angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The skeletons aimed...her to death.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually I think he planned on kicking your ass until you gave her back.” Thalia smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He probably is foolish enough to try.” Hades admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t just try.” Annabeth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is a twelve year old mortal.” Hades snorted. He was slightly disconcerted by the grin the girl gave him in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I couldn't speak...that will change."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would kill the boy’s mother?” Hera stared disapprovingly at her brother. Even she found that too far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I thought about...accept my terms."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Percy.” Rachel said sadly. That was not a choice anyone should have to make. Poseidon hugged his son tightly while glaring at his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your messenger was the one who only gave him three.” Hades pointed out to his brother. Poseidon hid a wince. He did not want to think about that. He had a horrible suspicion that he was testing Percy in the worst way possible. Given the possibility he was the one of the great prophecy, he would want to make sure his son would make the sacrifices necessary to succeed but this was cruel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy looked up at his dad. That fact was something he had tried not to think about too often after this quest. His dad must have known they were going to rescue his mother and yet only provided three pearls. He had just put it down to his own prophecy saying that he would fail to save what mattered most in the end. Even a God couldn’t get around a prophecy so even if he had given Percy four pearls, it was likely he would have been unable to save his mother anyway. However, his dad’s reaction made him suspect there was another reason behind it and he did not care to think about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I looked at...Hades yelled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve just asked him to choose between his friends and his mother. Give him a few seconds.” Apollo snapped at Hades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My point was that I was hoping he would choose to give me my helm back. I didn’t know he didn't have it.” Hades pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could still be nicer about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Percy." Grover...him the bolt,"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can’t.” Zeus said in outrage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.” Percy rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I know that."...your mom."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is very brave of you, Grover.” Thalia smiled at the Satyr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy and Annabeth were more important than me. Plus I would be reincarnated as a flower or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are not more important than you.” Thalia said angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy was possibly the child of the prophecy and he needed Annabeth for that.” Grover pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we both need you.” Annabeth told him firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No!"...down fighting."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Absolutely not.” Athena said furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I’m right here.” Annabeth pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No way,"...both of you!" </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m with Percy.” Thalia said. Percy looked at both of his best friends gratefully. It had absolutely shocked him that both of the people he had only known for a few weeks were willing to die so he could free his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I felt like...never do that. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which means someone else would.” Apollo muttered to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There aren’t many options in that department. Percy doesn’t seem to have many friends.” Hermes replied in a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are the best.” Percy told the other two, not having heard the God’s conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They had...for my mom.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best friends anyone could ask for.” Percy reiterated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was very brave of you.” Athena told her daughter although she was quite unhappy that her daughter had been put in that position at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the bravest Satyr ever.” Thalia told Grover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Romans were all in shock that a Faun/Satyr would sacrifice their life to save a friend’s mother. Reyna decided that they really needed to do something about the Fauns in Camp Jupiter. Clearly they were not living up to their potential, even if that was just healing magic or aiding with growing extra food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I know what...pearl on her, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Poseidon said desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right here, dad. Mom would never want me to do that.” Percy sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but I knew...saved her instead. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she certainly wouldn’t be happy but she’d forgive you.” Rachel smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think she’d have the chance to forgive me if I stayed down with Hades.” Percy grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I thought about...Hades's face faded. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon and Hera both glared at Hades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He said...Charon's pay raise."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Percy?” Nico asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think, after what he’s just had to do, Percy is entitled to a few rude comments.” Beckendorf stated. “Not that that was even particularly rude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still surprised it wasn’t worse. He deserved worse.” Thalia said, also glaring at Hades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Do not defy...red rubber balls."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few people laughed. That was Percy, even thinking about a monstrous dog’s feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Percy Jackson...nothing happened.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Apollo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They take a few seconds to work.” Poseidon said calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hades yelled...off the ground.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness.” Rachel sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still don’t know who the hero behind this is or where the helm is.” Nico pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hence the chapter title.” Percy smirked. Nico reached over to hit his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth and Grover...night in L.A.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel scowled at the God of the Underworld.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Look up.'"...Annabeth shouted.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t.” Poseidon chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I don't think...to the sea.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great and everything but only you are a son of Poseidon.” Piper pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were dropped close to the shore.” Percy smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>For a few...indignant, "Dude!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I grabbed Grover...eleven feet long.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that would freak me out.” Piper muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It did freak me out.” Grover confessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even see it.” Annabeth muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I said, "Beat it."...raced away.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is cool.” Thalia sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jealous, Grace?” Percy asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In your dreams, Jackson.” She shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The surfer screamed...the summer solstice.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only way you’re getting back to New York on time is by flying.” Apollo pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Percy grimaced. “I figured Zeus wouldn’t blow up the plane with his precious bolt on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The explosion wouldn’t do anything to his bolt.” Hephaestus stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad I didn’t know that then or I’d never have gotten on the plane.” Percy said turning pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In the distance...Hades's fault. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother.” Hestia chided. Hades looked down. Hestia was the only one who could really make him feel ashamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He was probably...who'd tricked me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to look at Ares once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you had the bolt, then you must have found the person who stole it. So where is the helm?” Artemis asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he still has it. If he had given the bolt to Percy then he might have given it back to Hades and appeased him.” Poseidon replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the end of the chapter.” Chris announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it.” Travis said. He hoped to get his reading out of the way before they had to read about Luke’s betrayal. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. I Battle my Jerk Relative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You do what now?” Poseidon asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were just going to see Ares.” Apollo pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did see Ares.” Percy said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fought Ares?” Poseidon asked weakly. Percy nodded. Ares glared at the demigod. Not only had he just called him a jerk, he also was stupid enough to think he stood a chance against </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A Coast Guard...distress calls.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People glared at Hades once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They dropped us...to get soaked. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good thinking.” Athena nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last thing we needed was more attention.” Percy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got more attention.” Annabeth reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sure enough...shoes to Grover. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also a good idea.” Dionysus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Better the...us had hooves.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, definitely. Although that would have been interesting to explain.” Hermes laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still want to know what mortals would see.” Connor sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>After reaching...the dead</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few people snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—which I had...seeing my mother.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermes and Apollo both glared furiously at Hades for forcing Percy to make that choice. Poseidon wanted to be angry but he mostly felt guilt. It was just as much his fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I don't believe...worthy of Athena."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Athena said, looking offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ares did trick basically all the Gods.” Chris pointed out. Clarisse threw him a grateful look. It wasn’t totally her dad’s fault but it was a good strategy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey," she warned...I'm so sorry...."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Percy said as he had not been able to at the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I pretended...I'll have caused it."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! You won’t have caused anything.” Thalia told him firmly. “Ares caused this with his actions. The Big Three caused this by being completely unable to listen to each other. If any one of them believed the others then it wouldn’t matter. You are the one trying to fix their mess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover shook...war that bad?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er? The God of War?” Rachel asked, eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Grover said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stopped...supposed to die."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon glared at Ares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You tricked me...winter solstice."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone who didn’t know what happened turned to look at Clarisse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t me.” She protested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It was not.” Chiron spoke up firmly. The Romans took this as good enough proof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The idea seemed...killing you. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Mad’ is an understatement.” Poseidon muttered angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Corpse Breath...bronze war helmet.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades and Zeus were now both glaring at Ares. The War God was avoiding everyone’s gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"The helm of...I always say."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Poseidon raised an eyebrow, glaring darkly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’ll enjoy a nice fight against the three of us.” Hades added. Ares gulped. As they were all human he would lose very, very badly against his father and both uncles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You gave...your pocket, right?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was hardly complicated.” Athena scoffed. She was also angry as her daughter would likely have died as well if the Sea Spawn had died. “Although, I’m not surprised you found it difficult.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Ares complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wasn't sure...about weapons.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Clarisse nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Anyway," Ares...it to Hades?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s...a good point.” Apollo frowned. “War would still break out. Why would Ares give away such a powerful weapon?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless something or someone forced him. The thing in the pit.” Percy put in. The Gods all exchanged looks. If Kronos was indeed powerful enough to influence Gods, even from the pit, that was not good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ares got a...the thing."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a terrible liar.” Hermes laughed at his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You're lying,"...caught the thief. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a brief second, Ares nodded proudly. Of course he caught the thief. Then he spotted all the glares still aimed in his direction and sank back down. Athena and Hermes both cursed that Ares caught the thief first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But you...have dreams!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody said anything about dreams.” Beckendorf pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I hesitated...Nothing personal."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ARES!” Poseidon roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t done anything yet.” Ares pointed out, fear creeping into his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He snapped his...an uneasiness. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re scared of a twelve year old?” Athena laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Ares snapped angrily. That punk would never beat him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You've only...from the Underworld. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s rubbish.” Thalia snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Percy has beaten loads of tough monsters.” Connor added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus, only an idiot would not have run from the Underworld when facing hundreds of enemies, plus a God.” Travis pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You don't..."No direct involvement. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure how summoning an overgrown pig and ordering it to kill Percy is not direct involvement.” Rachel frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as he doesn’t do it himself he can claim he was not directly involved.” Annabeth explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that makes no sense. Ares was blatantly involved.” Rachel argued. The daughter of Athena shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sorry, kid...into the sea.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” Thalia smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I shouted...behind another pet?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a lot of sniggering from the Gods and Greek demigods. Ares went red, glaring angrily at Percy. The Romans looked horrified at the disrespect to a God but they were also slightly disappointed by the difference between Ares and Mars. Still, they wondered how a twelve year old, barely trained demigod planned on fighting the God of War.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ares's face...wouldn't it?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sniggers turned into outright laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flames danced...to go away."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a pretty good deal. For you, anyway.” Nico nodded approvingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m still surprised he took it.” Percy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ares sneered...dead boy," </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realise Nico was there.” Thalia snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>he said...I told her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse and Ares both glared at Percy who shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She swallowed...Poseidon together."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awwww!” Silena and Aphrodite cooed. Piper smiled at her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That won’t help you punk.” Ares growled. His rage flew even higher when Percy just smirked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My face felt...behind you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Grover.” Poseidon smiled tightly. His son had good friends. Maybe the Satyr wasn’t so bad after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Grover ... I thought, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody except Ares and Clarisse burst out laughing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good choice not saying that out loud.” Rachel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Although his face would have been hilarious.” Nico added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>but I said...wisdom sometimes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena nodded approvingly while Ares just rolled his eyes and scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He cleaved...what I wanted. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair it was probably rather obvious you would do better in the sea.” Annabeth pointed out. Percy nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He outmaneuvered...get in close.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good advice.” Reyna nodded. She was honestly surprised Percy hadn’t been turned into a rodent yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, bet he regrets giving me such good advice.” Percy muttered to himself. Thalia gave him a slightly bitter grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stepped...for that. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the obvious move.” Reyna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He knocked...of a dune.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon tightened his grip on his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Percy!"...to my feet.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh great. The police finally caught up with you.” Beckendorf groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m impressed you are able to stand after that.” Leo said, glancing at Percy in awe. His reputation at Camp seemed very well deserved if he could hold his own against a God at twelve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I couldn't look...were slamming.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Hestia said softly. She glanced at Ares knowing he wouldn’t allow the mortals to interrupt the fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"There, officer!"...what the heck ..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this will work to Percy’s advantage.” Jason said. “This will probably look like he’s being attacked by Ares.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And given that woman took a photo of them at the diner, maybe they will think Ares kidnapped them.” Leo said excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Percy Jackson isn’t a terrorist, he’s actually the victim having been kidnapped by a mean biker.” Jason smirked. Ares glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"That guy's armed,"...before I did it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still doing very well.” Reyna said admiringly. Percy smiled at the praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stepped...disguised satyrs. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why were there Satyrs there?” Annabeth asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They might have been out on missions, or just attracted to the fight.” Chiron shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There were...somewhere above.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Furies. Again. Has Percy not killed them enough already?” Poseidon asked his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently not.” Hades shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>More sirens...two-handed sword. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guns? That’s an interesting choice. I’d have thought they would see baseball bats or something.” Thalia frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mist works in mysterious ways.” Chiron told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I didn't know...scattered, screaming.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ares.” Hestia chided. He glared at the floor and made no response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ares roared...in after me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Getting a little overconfident are we?” Athena asked him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just a pathetic punk. He’s got no chance.” Ares said, trying to sound confident. Clarisse put her face in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I felt the...behind a cork.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon smiled at his son’s control of the sea. It would seem he had a very good grasp on his powers even without any training. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ares came toward...god's heel.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares roared in fury and stood up. “You insolent little punk. You will pay for that.” Poseidon, Hades, Hermes and Apollo all stood and moved between the God and Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deserved that.” Poseidon told his nephew calmly. Inside he was dancing with pride in his son’s victory. “It is far kinder than I would have been had you killed him.” Ares glared, almost vibrating with rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were going to kill him. You can’t be surprised he didn’t just roll over and let you kill him. It’s not his fault that you were overconfident enough for him to beat you. Get over it.” Apollo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, as you pointed out earlier. He hasn’t done it yet.” Hades pointed out with no small amount of mirth in his voice. Knowing he had no choice, Ares sat back down and glared at the floor sulkily. The other Gods also returned to their seats. Poseidon put an arm around Percy’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The roar that...he'd been wounded.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone tried not to grin as the War God was still in a foul mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He limped toward...Ares looked stunned.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What was that?” Dakota asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing it was Kronos telling Ares not to kill Percy.” Thalia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Police cars...enemy, godling," </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hardly his fault.” Nico protested. “You started this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>he told me...feel my curse. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You cursed him for beating you?” Poseidon asked furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He shouldn’t have baited me into fighting him one on one.” Ares spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have been trying to kill him.” Thalia retorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That takes sore loser to a whole new level.” Nico muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Beware, Perseus...disintegrate into ashes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not pleasant.” Beckendorf muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The light died...front of me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Percy’s on a deadline here.” Thalia cried in exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The middle Fury...not you?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now they realise.” Percy sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took long enough.” Grover muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe she watched you for months and still managed to think you were the thief.” Annabeth shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I tossed her...in surprise.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades looked at his nephew in shock. Wasn’t the boy going to demand his mother back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Return that...clutches again ..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She still hates you.” Nico laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d expect nothing less.” Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She cackled...Grover corrected.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think Annabeth had it right.” Poseidon said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I didn't feel...Grover said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the Furies don’t have that kind of effect.” Thalia scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Grover sighed. “I just wanted it to be the good option for once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly that’s not how my life works.” Percy reminded his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it.” Annabeth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But I wasn't...cause World War III.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SMALL!” Zeus cried out. “My bolt is not small.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the size to fit in a human backpack. In it’s true size of course the bolt is not small.” Percy placated the God, hiding his face from Zeus so he could roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We have to...nuclear bomb?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well when you put it that way, sounds like a great idea.” Thalia said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was no other way to get back in time.” Percy pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yeah," I said...Come on."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the end of the chapter.” Travis announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it.” Will offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We must be almost done by now.” Percy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A couple more chapters I’d guess.” Will said, looking at the book. “Some of the chapters have been really long or really short though, so who knows.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. I Settle my Tab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What tab? If anything, everyone else owes you.” Thalia pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It's funny how...the earthquake.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I remember hearing about that.” Rachel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Piper agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This crazy...odyssey of terror.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Leo was right.” Piper said in fake shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This still doesn’t solve the issue of how you’re going to afford plane tickets.” Nico said, having just thought of that particular problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Poor little...him before?"). </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was some muffled snickering throughout the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mist sure is powerful.” Piper frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or people just want some attention so they changed their story.” Leo shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The crazy...could've done that. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, Percy probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> have done it.” Annabeth laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t burn stuff.” Percy pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True. If Percy had done it there would be no arch left at all.” Thalia sniggered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A concerned...like this kid) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody laughed loudly at this except Clarisse and Ares. Clarisse felt a little ashamed for how her father had behaved, even if he was under Kronos’ influence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>had stolen...the beach. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, I’m sure that totally looked like a gun fight.” Chris scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Police had arrived...and exhausted</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt you actually had to act exhausted.” Nico said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, the tears were fake though.” Percy replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure they were.” Annabeth grinned. He glared playfully at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(which wasn't...stepfather again. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to stare at Percy in complete shock. He looked like he had tasted something foul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you actually said that.” Thalia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Every time I...phone number." </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now everyone burst out laughing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s so awesome.” Nico said through his laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is some good revenge.” Connor nodded approvingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A wonderful prank.” Hermes agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The police and...plane to New York.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wicked.” Travis said consideringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Chiron told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just congratulating Percy on his plan.” Travis said innocently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still say no to whatever you’re planning.” The Centaur told him sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I knew there...the circumstances. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t count on it.” Hades muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He had better.” Poseidon glared at his brother. Zeus just shrugged as he didn’t know. As the boy had his bolt he would probably allow it just this once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But it was...at baggage claim.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done.” Athena nodded to her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We split up...Chiron the truth.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your dad wouldn’t let Zeus kill you.” Nico said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that.” Percy shrugged. “I didn’t even know if my dad would be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I hopped in...wizard on the front. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good choice.” Chris nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wasn't much...anyone unannounced."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think he might make an exception.” Thalia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should think so.” Apollo laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, I think...it out and—"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt he will want that.” Hermes sniggered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No! No!"...on my head...."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apollo began humming the tune to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you choose the elevator music?” Thalia asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure did.” Apollo grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to change it.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? There is nothing wrong with it.” Apollo cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there is.” Percy added. “Sorry.” He said at the sad look Apollo gave him. “How about we give you some suggestions?” He offered. Apollo’s face broke into a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m helping. I don’t trust your taste in music.” Thalia said, looking at Percy. He stuck his tongue out at her but they both just laughed. Apollo was slightly disappointed but couldn’t argue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Finally, ding...my brain said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So your brain does talk to you?” Nico asked. Percy gave him a mock scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We're looking...hundred years ago.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Romans all gasped. Olympus sounded so beautiful. They couldn’t help but wonder if they would see a Roman city instead of a Greek one but all of the Romans were very jealous that Percy got to visit Olympus. And the other Greek demigods who had visited on the Winter Solstice. No Roman had ever seen the heavenly city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This place can't...not get noticed?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mist.” Thalia pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, covering a sword fight as a gun fight was one thing. But hiding an entire city is quite another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is also why it’s so high up.” Poseidon told his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But here it...whispered to themselves.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s strange.” Annabeth frowned. “I wonder why they were in such a festive mood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They knew Percy had the bolt. They figured the danger was over.” Hermes said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I climbed the...Olympus underground. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked over at Hades who had gone slightly red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despite my bad...anybody bitter.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades raised an eyebrow in surprise while Nico shot a grateful smile over at the son of the Sea God. Percy grinned back at Nico.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Steps led up...to burn. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon looked at his brother and rolled his eyes. He had no doubt that was deliberate on Zeus’ part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zeus, the Lord...smiled a lot, too.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon smiled at his son. That was a pretty good description, considering some of the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still not a fan of the hawaiian shirts.” Percy told his father with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with them?” Poseidon asked in astonishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are so loud.” Percy said. “But they do suit you.” He added. Poseidon grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His throne...finished an argument.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They almost always have.” Demeter said in a long suffering tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I approached..."Father." </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You approach him first?” Zeus asked angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As is right. He should greet his father first.” Artemis pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I dared not...and waited.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good choice.” Thalia nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Peace, brother,"...on my forehead, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few demigods felt slightly jealous of this. More proof Poseidon had visited his son as a baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"The boy defers...our sacred oath?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you hadn’t already done the same.” Hades rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I have admitted...a god's mistake?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Percy. That’s not what I meant.” Poseidon assured him hurriedly. “It was wrong of me to break my oath, regardless of the outcome, but that does not make you just a wrongdoing. I’m very proud you are my son and you have turned into a very good hero from what I can tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks dad.” Percy said, his voice a little thick as he fought to blink back tears. He had thought he was over this but reading all of this brought back old feelings from when he wasn’t sure of his father’s love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I have spared...his impudence."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like he had another choice if you wanted your bolt back by the deadline you set.” Apollo pointed out. Zeus glared at his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"And risk...unreadable, mysterious.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I most likely don’t wish to aggravate Zeus any further by showing any blatant affection.” Poseidon said. Percy nodded. That did make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably for the best. At least until Zeus cools down a bit.” Hades agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I got the...a son or not. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m definitely glad to have you as my son.” The Sea God stated firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In a strange...him yet, either.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense.” Piper agreed. All of the demigods nodded. All of them had mixed feelings about their parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Address Lord Zeus...most unlike him."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares sighed a little in relief. At least it sounded like he wouldn’t be getting turned into a mortal or some other equally unpleasant punishment for his part in what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This still doesn’t answer who stole the items in the first place.” Jason pointed out. The Greeks all looked at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find out soon.” Percy told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"He is proud...from killing me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten drachmas Zeus goes into denial.” Hermes whispered to Apollo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No deal. That’s another terribly obvious bet.” Apollo whispered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"In the dreams...Zeus asked.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what he said.” Poseidon rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is always my fault.” Hades sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except when it’s mine.” Percy said, glaring at the God.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No," I said...Father.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone winced slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Poseidon made...Zeus said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just ignore this.” Athena said, aghast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s powerful enough to be convincing heroes to steal for him and to influence Gods.” Artemis added. “We must prepare.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough.” Zeus said. “Read.” He ordered Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I must go...as much."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. That’s high praise indeed.” Apollo looked astonished. As did most of the Gods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I had help, sir...future of Olympus. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely the wisest thing to do would be to ensure he had no reason to want to turn against Olympus. Like, you know, not killing him when he’s doing you a favour.” Hermes pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or kill him.” Athena shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killing him doesn’t solve the problem. It only delays it.” Apollo reminded her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We already have been told he will save Olympus. Let us speak no more of killing my son and find out how he saves us all.” Poseidon said firmly, glaring at Athena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But for the...last sensation."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we can see just how grateful you are.” Thalia muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thunder shook...god of theater."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeus glared at Poseidon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He would have been excellent at it.” Hades nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>An uncomfortable...hungering for power."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds delightful.” Leo said weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d take him over the Giants.” Piper whispered to him. Leo thought about it and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"He's healing,"...is another thing."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think denial was your thing, Poseidon.” Dionysus frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zeus seems to have forbidden speaking of it. Percy was on thin ice as it was.” Poseidon shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"That's what he...you wish, Father."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done.” Thalia laughed, patting him on the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A faint smile...has returned."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to look at Hades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He returned my bolt.” The God said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stared at...pays his debts."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘even me’?” Hades glared. “I always pay my debts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My heart was...think about.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I’m sure I would like to, that would not be a good idea.” Poseidon said sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I figured as much” Percy sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Poseidon's eyes...anything but tragic."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re almost as bad as Chiron.” Thalia rolled her eyes at the sheepish looking Sea God.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I tried not...I'd been born. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Percy. It’s not so much I’m sorry you were born, it’s more that I’m sorry you were given such a fate.” Poseidon explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Percy smiled at his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I don't mind...on my part."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I should just stop talking.” Poseidon face palmed with his free hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I'll leave you...you again."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t bother me in the first place. I pulled you into this mess to help me.” Poseidon sighed. “For that I’m sorry but you did extraordinarily well and I’m very proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I was five...the Sea God."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s better.” Nico nodded approvingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And very true.” Thalia said, eyeing father and son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As I walked...kind of hero.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a hero.” Beckendorf said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You stopped a war.” Will pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have done any of that without Annabeth and Grover.” Percy reminded them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well they weren’t there so they have to thank you instead.” Connor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fifteen minutes...she saw me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody smiled softly. There were pleased for Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Percy!..to see her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you.” Leo said wistfully. He would do anything to see his mother again. Beckendorf looked over at his brother and squeezed his shoulder. Leo gave him a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She told me...get started.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smiles all turned to angry looks aimed at the book. A few people were muttering curses under their breath. Even Will was scowling as he continued reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I swallowed...free appliances."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few people sniggered but the others all looked anxiously at Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t..?” Thalia trailed off, unable to finish the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Percy said. “Never again.” She nodded and patted his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, yeah...off the lampshades.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yuck.” Aphrodite looked absolutely horrified while most other people looked disgusted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gabe and three...that wonderful, Gabe?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somehow I don’t think he’s going to see it that way.” Nico muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He didn’t.” Percy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gabe looked...call the cops."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would they do? They don’t think Percy is a fugitive anymore.” Piper pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he cares.” Jason told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Gabe, no!"...ruining my Camaro."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt anybody would believe that a twelve year old was driving.” Rachel scoffed. “They’d just blame that on Ares too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure some random person wanting fame would happily claim to have seen Ares by the wreck.” Piper nodded. The War God scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But—...I wasn't around.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis hissed in rage. How dare that scum hit a woman. She vowed that she would change him into an animal and enjoy hunting him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A balloon of...you understand?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly, however evil he is, Riptide won’t work.” Annabeth frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Gabe,"...call the police."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really is stupid.” Thalia rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Percy could convince the police to arrest Gabe instead.” Leo suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think there would be any evidence for them to arrest him.” Nico sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Gabe!" my mother...was human.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunate that.” Apollo snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, I’ll have a lot of fun with him when he comes to see me.” Hades grinned gleefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to visit him.” Apollo said instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Artemis added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And me.” Poseidon said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Come on down whenever.” Hades invited with a wave of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My mother took...it will work out."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He abused both of you! How can you possibly think it will work out?” Thalia yelled angrily. She might like Sally but the woman was getting on her nerves a little. It was like she wanted Gabe around. A small part of her knew she was being unfair. Sally wanted Percy around and was willing to pay the price but that was her choice, even if it was a stupid one. It was completely unfair to inflict that choice on Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Mom, it'll...as Gabe's here."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Travis nodded, looking unusually serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She wrung her...PERCY JACKSON</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s a good idea.” Artemis smiled maliciously. “Not as painful as I would have liked but a good option.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably the best option considering she is mortal.” Apollo nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Over the top...that simple. I—"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is.” Thalia scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Mom, just tell...solve my problems."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy sighed. He wanted to solve all her problems but at least she had done it. Gabe was gone and that was the important thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I looked at...told me that.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your prophecy said you would fail to save what mattered the most. Maybe your mom has to save herself.” Reyna said gently. Percy nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I remembered...Fields of Asphodel, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He would never make it there.” Hades said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I assumed he would probably avoid judgement.” Percy replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he doesn’t have a choice. He will have gained my personal attention.” The God promised. Percy smiled gratefully. Some small part of him felt bad for condemning someone to punishment but the bigger part, the part that sounded like Thalia, pointed out that Gabe had chosen his actions so he had decided his own fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>or condemned...Even Gabe?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy sighed. No. He had no right to send someone to punishment. But once they got to the Underworld it was up to Hades or the judges. Percy didn’t control where they ended up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A month ago...a thousand years."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon smiled slightly. She would certainly have to be an incredible woman to make him break his oath and also to create someone like Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her cheeks flushed...bottom of the sea. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did what?” Hades asked his brother in astonishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awwww.” Aphrodite cooed in delight. “That’s so sweet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He thought...of his hand."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon smiled wistfully. It had been a long time since he felt that way about any woman. He loved his wife very much but she was definitely not one who needed him to do anything for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What's wrong...or my son. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis nodded, pleased by the woman’s attitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I have to..."Half-Blood Hill."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There really aren’t many other options.” Grover said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And even if there were, it’s the best option.” Percy grinned at his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” The Satyr nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"For the summer...of the summer.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If she doesn’t get rid of that scum that very day I shall worry for the woman’s sanity.” Apollo muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Hermes nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She kissed my..."Good riddance."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t blame him for not wanting to be around you.” Chris scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I had one...saving my mother.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somehow, I think she can save herself if she wants to.” Will smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She can.” Percy nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Sally,"...Her own.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody nodded approvingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"The meat...a garden statue.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a lot of snickering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One heck of an ugly statue.” Silena said wrinkling her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chapter’s done.” Will announced. There was a few moments of silence. Nobody seemed willing to read despite the fact that they were all eager to hear what happened next. “I think the next one will be the last one.” He added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it.” Hazel offered. Will smiled and walked over to the young girl, handing her the book. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more book chapter left then there will be a chapter on reactions, aftermath and big three kids bonding. Then onto Sea of Monsters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Prophecy Comes True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What? Didn’t it already come true?” Reyna asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They faced the God. He found the bolt and returned it. Percy failed to save his mom because she saved herself. So that leaves being betrayed by a friend.” Piper said going over the prophecy in her head. The Greeks all looked both sad and angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just read and see.” Frank suggested, giving Hazel’s arm a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We were the...in our absence.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you make them shrouds when they weren’t dead?” Jason asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just in case.” Clarisse shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, it’s fun.” Will smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth's shroud...her in it. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you said that to Annabeth.” Thalia snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did hit me.” Percy said. “But it felt like such a waste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She punched...the middle.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank looked horrified at the actions of his half siblings while Clarisse was smirking at Percy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can just tell so much effort went into that.” Nico rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He disgraced our dad and made fun of our cabin.” Clarisse shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dad was an ass and disgraced himself. You just got what you deserved.” Thalia retorted. Ares snarled and Clarisse made to say something in return but Percy intervened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thalia, just leave it. It was fun to burn the thing. Plus, Clarisse and I have come to an understanding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Thalia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was fun...of Cloven Elders. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go Grover.” Piper smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” The Satyr returned her smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The council...of indigestion. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oookay?” Nico looked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t question it. Satyr’s are weird.” Percy faux whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut it, Perc.” Grover told him easily. “Besides, it’s a bit rich of you to be calling anyone else weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grover has a point.” Thalia sided with the Satyr. Grover grinned smugly at Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Horns-and-whiskers...disgracing their dad.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares nodded firmly. He was already angry his daughter seemed to have made a truce with the sea brat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That was okay...bigger head. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Dionysus?” Poseidon asked. The Wine God was grateful to note the Sea God’s voice held more amusement than anger. “You couldn’t even pretend to be pleased three of your charges came back alive?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More of them to annoy me.” Dionysus shrugged. The Gods who had agreed to take over Camp Director duties all exchanged looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Well, huzzah...what I'd done.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon and Percy smiled at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As for my...gallery in Soho. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire room erupted into cheers at this announcement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a completely unrelated topic.” Thalia wheezed through her laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to make sure Persephone does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>buy that particular statue. I do not want that in my realm. One version of him in Punishment will be more than enough.” Hades said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My daughter will have better taste than that.” Demeter wrinkled her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She already buys states of people turned to stone by Medusa. I’m not sure her tastes are that good.” Will pointed out. Demeter glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She'd gotten so...tuition at NYU. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena smiled happily. Money made from the disgusting slime went towards the woman’s education.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Soho gallery...super-ugly neorealism."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another outbreak of laughter around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Super ugly indeed.” Aphrodite wrinkled her nose. Why anyone would think that disgusting man was art was beyond her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But don't worry...you left me. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder how she disposed of that.” Artemis frowned. A magical spoil of war could not be easily gotten rid of and that one was especially dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never asked.” Percy said honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It's time for...to answer her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You considered staying at Camp? Even with Gabe gone?” Annabeth asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It was the place I had felt most at home and I didn’t want to leave but I missed my mom. In the end I wanted to see how it worked out as just the two of us, without </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> around.” Percy smiled slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>On the Fourth...blue explosions. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Beckendorf sounded insulted at the very idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool.” Leo grinned. He couldn’t wait to help design some fireworks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They'd anchored...million colors.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you tell him and ruin the surprise?” Connor asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I felt sort of bad about how I treated him when he first came to camp.” Annabeth admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As Annabeth and...pass as human.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grover smiled proudly. Then his grin fell when he realised what they were likely to be reading about next. The next one was going to be a long book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I'm off," he...my oldest friend.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grover and Percy exchanged a fist bump and a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for me I have friends like you.” Grover said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth gave...humans and Pan ..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grover smirked at his own words. In the end, they had been with him anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We understand...old mama goat."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Annabeth protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did sound like one.” Grover grinned. “But I appreciated the sentiment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But he didn't...at Yancy Academy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Satyr stuck his tongue out at Percy who smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Well," he said...good enchiladas."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish they did too.” Grover grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Enchiladas sound better than Satyr soup.” Annabeth laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grover grinned...He had to be.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And of course he was.” Percy smiled smugly, clapping his friend on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was no other choice worthy.” Thalia agreed. Grover blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>July passed...who has turned.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done.” Travis said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Been there...safe returned.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check.” Leo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both things.” Piper nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Check. One...Hades's oily head.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades glared at his nephew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You shall be...the Oracle meant....</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ares didn’t really pretend to be your friend. I wouldn’t call any of his actions friendly.” Jason frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything he did for you, you did a favour for him in return.” Reyna added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And you shall...in the end.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check, they didn’t need saving in the end.” Gwen said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a push in the right direction.” Apollo stated grimly. “Or a very heavy shove.” He added under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I had failed...all too quickly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it took over a month after your quest had been completed for the prophecy to come true?” Rachel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is strange.” Apollo mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The campers...covered my blushing. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t really.” Beckendorf told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Percy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could see your blush a mile off.” Connor smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have fried an egg on your face.” Travis added with a chuckle. Percy went red again making everyone else join in the laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The design was...stop a war!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Gods and Romans moved so they could see the beads on those that had them. The Greeks were more than happy to show their beads off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The entire camp...in the applause.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too right.” Athena nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I'm not sure...unregistered campers. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!?” The Gods with kids at Camp all yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Standard procedure. It ensures they follow the rules.” Dionysus shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That will no longer be the case.” Aphrodite insisted. The others all agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All personal articles...hours to decide.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I guess you’d already made your choice, you just didn’t want to acknowledge that.” Nico guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Percy sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The decision...classroom—duh.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you put it like that, I don’t know why anyone goes home.” Chris said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But there was...good or not.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already proved you are very good, Percy.” Chiron said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. That year I didn’t see many monsters anyway thanks to...someone.” Percy said, not wanting to reveal anything about Tyson until they read the book. Then he inwardly groaned. He had been quite horrible to Tyson when he found out they were half brothers. He did not look forward to reading about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I thought...next summer? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thinking about it, even after that summer you never really had that many monster attacks at home.” Annabeth said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder why that is.” Poseidon mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That was...didn't kill me. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the demigods winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I decided...clear my head.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I usually find that helps.” Reyna smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes it does. I prefer a dip in the sea though.” Percy grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” She replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The campgrounds...the same idea. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Greek demigods all tensed slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His gym bag...straw-stuffed guts. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy, Thalia and Annabeth all stiffened at the mention of that sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His orange...his quest.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being able to fight isn’t everything.” Beckendorf said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Finally, he saw...anybody anymore."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We build more every summer.” Beckendorf shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder where he got a new sword.” Jason frowned suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Luke shrugged...the other steel.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hermes asked sharply. There was no good reason for his son to have a sword like that. Apollo gave his best friend a sympathetic look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a weapon anyone should have, let alone a demigod.” Hephaestus frowned. “Why would the boy even want one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where</span>
  </em>
  <span> would he get one?” Athena asked grimly. Many of the Gods now strongly suspected who the traitor was but Hermes shook his head in denial. His son was sure to have a perfectly reasonable explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Luke noticed...Backbiter."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few grim looks exchanged among the Gods. Most of the Greek demigods pulled faces at the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Backbiter?"...immortals both."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel glared at the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That should be a hint something is wrong.” Thalia muttered to Percy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that now.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I thought...absolutely necessary.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” The Centaur agreed with his own words. His face was grim and drawn. He hated that he had been unable to stop Luke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I didn't know...something to fight?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound like a good idea.” Reyna noted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Hermes asked defensively. “Monster hunting is good practise.” Reyna chose not to reply to the God. She did not wish to offend him by outright suggesting his son was a traitor even if it should be fairly obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I don't know...attention I'd gotten.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He probably did.” Thalia mumbled bitterly. She still struggled to believe that this was how her old friend had turned out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You think...are on me."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demigods all groaned. The universal demigod weakness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I stared at...a satyr, maybe.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or a son of mine.” Hermes said proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we know...some Satyrs that can get them.” Connor quickly changed what he was going to say when he spotted Chiron looking at him with an eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Of course...willpower crumbled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon groaned. Still, nothing too bad could have happened as his son was still around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Sure," I...cool caves.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame them. It was stupidly hot that summer.” Chris said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I think humans should implement siestas on a regular basis.” Percy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We found a...Are you kidding?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s a yes then.” Poseidon sighed. Why did his son want to be out fighting for his life?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Luke raised...an old man.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thalia, Hermes and Annabeth all cringed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I've lived at...Have a nice life.'"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermes sighed. He really needed to check in on his kids more often. Or ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He crumpled...the creek, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did what?” Grover asked. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised...littering was nowhere near the worst thing Luke had done but still...it still stung a little that his one time friend would do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He should know better.” Hermes frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he knew better.” Thalia said darkly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>which really...centipedes and mud.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piper, Gwen and Silena all shuddered violently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s gross.” Connor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You littered?” Hermes asked his son unhappily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Travis dared me to do it to find out what they would do as revenge.” Connor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was hilarious.” Travis snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t get clean for a week.” Connor grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"The heck with...A scorpion.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Poseidon asked anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I started to...in sixty seconds."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke? What’s he doing? Is this just a prank?” Hermes asked. Deep down he knew this was no prank but he couldn’t bring himself to say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Lord Hermes. Luke serves Kronos now.” Percy told him in a quiet voice. He omitted the fact that Luke </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kronos now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” The God denied viciously. “He wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was a year round camper that went to Olympus at the Solstice. Plus he is the son of the God of Thieves making him perfect for stealing the items.” Thalia pointed out, her voice thick as she fought to speak around the lump that had developed in her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why?” Hermes asked, his voice breaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he felt betrayed by the Gods.” Percy said heavily. “He felt ignored and angry. Kronos prayed on that and offered him a better deal. Luke isn’t the only one. Loads of demigods have joined Kronos because they feel ignored and betrayed by the people who are supposed to be their parents. You guys don’t claim your kids and even if you do, how many kids have never even seen their parents?” Percy sighed. All of the Gods exchanged looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Continue reading.” Hades told his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Luke, what—"...you a friend.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermes let out a sound like he had been punched in the gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke.” He whispered. Connor and Travis sandwiched their father and each hugged him from one side. Hermes hugged both of them back tightly, taking some comfort from the fact that at least some of his children didn’t feel so betrayed they joined the enemy who wanted to kill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he glanced at Chris who had a strange expression on his face. It seemed to be a mix of guilt, sorrow and jealousy. The God beckoned his other son over with one finger. Chris left Clarisse’s side and came over. Travis moved to sit by his dad’s feet so Chris could sit next to Hermes. The God pulled him into a tight, one armed hug and buried his face in his son’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You," I said...love them? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You may not like them but they are family.” Percy said sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Their precious...more honest."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He honestly thinks Kronos is the better option?” Demeter scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The boy’s obviously been brainwashed.” Apollo tried to defend the kid but Zeus glared at him angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You're as crazy...time to think.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time isn’t on your side in this case.” Silena said anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It never is.” Percy grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Kronos," I said...Luke warned.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t listen to Chiron and Annabeth’s warning about that, I’ll hardly listen to you.” Percy spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really should listen to Annabeth and Chiron though.” Thalia told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Kronos got...should've listened."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No he shouldn’t.” Poseidon stated firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"He's brainwashing...could think up."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Given how many heroes there are, we can’t constantly come up with new quests.” Dionysus rolled his eyes. “The brat should be grateful he got a quest at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"That's not an...from his chair. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of the Gods snarled over at Hermes and his other children. They all ignored him, busy soaking up comfort from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly you need some better protections, brother.” Demeter said mildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or we can eradicate traitors.” Zeus said darkly. Hermes looked up and glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you wouldn’t say that if Thalia turned against the Gods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My daughter would never.” Zeus told him haughtily. Hermes opened his mouth to argue once more but Apollo shook his head. Now was not the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hades's helm...items to Kronos?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he got caught.” Ares smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Luke's smile...careful enough.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet Percy beat him.” Thalia smiled smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Punk got lucky.” Ares snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He disarmed me...He let me go,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeus and Hades both glared at the God of War who cringed a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and I returned...in the forest."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon glared at the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We had to...into Tartarus."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermes was even more horrified by this, something he hadn’t even though possible. His son had cursed a gift from him and tried to use it to send someone to Tartarus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"And they would...he touches. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does not.” Thalia snarled furiously. “It’s not Grover’s fault you didn’t have the brains to realise it wasn’t a good idea giving something that flies to a son of Poseidon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, the shoes did work, the only reason Grover isn’t in Tartarus is because the shoes weren’t designed for Satyrs.” Annabeth pointed out. Grover shuddered at this proclamation. He didn’t like thinking how close it had been. Plus, despite the fact that he had resigned himself to Luke being evil, it still hurt that his former friend would say such things about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He even confused the curse."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t confuse anything.” Dionysus scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Luke looked...will pay for."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be using me to justify your despicable actions.” Thalia said angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You're being...who serve him."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot if you believe that.” Hades said darkly. “Father has no use for humans except as entertainment. He will not reward any humans who serve him.” Chris looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet you were so absent there are many of your children who actually believe Kronos will be better to them than you guys.” Percy pointed out. All the Gods with children winced. When it was put that way it did seem terrible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Call off...me yourself"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke isn’t as easy to bait as Ares.” Annabeth said. “He realises that it will gain him nothing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ares didn’t get anything either. He could have turned me into any animal he wanted even if he didn’t win.” Percy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes but he is prideful and loves to fight. Luke isn’t so reckless.” Annabeth replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Luke smiled...ripple of darkness.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is quite cool.” Leo muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The scorpion...my hand </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you swat it with your hand?” Nico asked in horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t have anything else.” Percy replied calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and uncapped...after all.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy!” Poseidon cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine dad.” Percy assured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You almost weren’t.” Chiron muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My ears pounded...was too strong. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It healed you from the Chimera venom?” Apollo said with a frown. “A scorpion’s venom won’t be much more potent than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s possible the water was healing him but the venom was spreading quicker than it could be healed from his system.” Poseidon said in a quiet voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My vision was...from their trees.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or he didn’t notice the effects and left the water too quickly.” Thalia suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly.” Poseidon acknowledged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Help," I croaked...Nectar.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were many sighs of relief even though they knew he was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I opened my...on my forehead.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Annabeth?” Athena frowned disapprovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my friend and he nearly died.” Annabeth replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still didn’t need to be doing that.” The Wisdom Goddess said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Here we...Chiron's healing ..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Chiron.” Poseidon said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad I could heal him.” The Centaur replied, giving Percy a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Now, now,"...grading Latin papers.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Healing a poison that potent takes a lot of effort.” Chiron explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"How are you...then microwaved."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting.” Connor laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love the way you describe stuff.” Leo smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Apt, considering...after his quest."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thalia moved over to Annabeth and put an arm around her friend’s shoulders. She knew Annabeth still had a massive crush on Luke and was desperate to find a way to save him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"This must...go after him."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Poseidon yelped. “You have certainly not had enough training to be taking him on by yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to just leave him to do who knows what.” Percy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but there are lots of people who can do that. It’s not your responsibility.” His father told him. Percy didn’t reply. Luke was definitely his responsibility now he was also Kronos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron shook...matter closed!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is foolish.” Athena sighed. “We cannot prepare if we refuse to acknowledge there is even a problem.” Zeus glared at his daughter who simply met his gaze with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Percy, I know...haven't you?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Chiron sighed.</span> <span>“Yes but I’m sure you’ll find out at some point during the readings.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His eyes were...the windows.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Poseidon demanded of his brother. “You won’t even let Chiron talk about preparing him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have said all I will on this matter.” Zeus declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad we are reading all about it.” Percy muttered, making sure Zeus could not hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"All right!" Chiron...good thing."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is true.” Apollo nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we’re here to learn about the future.” Annabeth pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It seems that the risks of knowing the future are better than allowing that future to happen.” Apollo sighed. Everyone exchanged worried glances. What could possibly be so bad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We can't...that long."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make sure of that.” Thalia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.” Nico nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Together.” Annabeth smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron put his...to advise me. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiron smiled sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But you must...as he could.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do understand but it still sucks.” Percy sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I'll be back...Nobody answered.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth and Percy exchanged grins at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chiron rolled...need anything?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called your father?” Reyna asked with a slight smile. Annabeth nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy made me think it was worth one more shot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was he right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He was.” Annabeth admitted. Percy smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yeah. Help me...rolled over me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few snickers around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good catch.” Grover told Annabeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d have let him fall.” Thalia grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you would.” Percy rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth said...I insisted. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t even stand up properly and you think you’re fine?” Nico raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy doesn’t actually know what the word ‘fine’ means.” Will said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I didn't want...to the railing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll recover much better if you rest.” Will sighed. “You should just get back to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Na. He’s too stubborn for his own good.” Grover said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was dusk...Clarisse for company….</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that like it’d be a bad thing.” Clarisse glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just saying you’re not great company.” Percy stuck his tongue out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annabeth pursed...it another try."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good for you.” Athena smiled at her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"That took guts."...don't have to."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a fair point.” Thalia laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean he wouldn’t also do something stupid.” Annabeth pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"When I get...anyway. Agreed?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth and Percy exchanged bemused looks. Apparently a lot of their next adventure was being foreshadowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should hope not.” Athena said disapprovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chiron wouldn’t let the children sneak off.” Poseidon assured her. Chiron blinked and tried to keep his face blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I wouldn’t.” The Centaur assured the Wisdom Goddess. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>would never let them sneak off. Mr D on the other hand...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Sounds like...mortal world.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thalia squeezed Annabeth’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>For the first...of my choice?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should do what is best for you, son.” Poseidon smiled. “While I would prefer you to get some more training, I would not want you to push yourself too hard. A break is probably for the best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I'll be back...my bags for home.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it.” Hazel announced. “The book is finished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was...enlightening.” Athena said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s one word for it.” Poseidon muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, it’s quite late. I suggest a quick dinner and then off to bed. Everyone needs some time to process what we have learnt.” Chiron stated. Everyone nodded their agreement and headed for the dining hall.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Dinner and Contemplations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thalia announced that this would be Big Three kids bonding time. She dragged her brother and Hazel to the table where Percy and Nico were already sitting. Thalia was desperate to know what her brother had been up to. When he pointed out he still had very few memories,  she wanted to cry. Hopefully he would get them back at some point soon. Instead she began to tell some stories about Jason when he was a baby. Hazel turned to Nico. It had taken her the entire reading to work up the courage to ask him the question that had been burning in the back of her mind since she heard how he introduced himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come you didn’t tell me you were a Greek demigod?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Nico was confused by this. He had never met Hazel in his life. Everyone else was drawn out of their own conversations to listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saved me and brought me to Camp Jupiter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Oh, maybe you haven’t done it yet.” Hazel frowned. Nico raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know where Camp Jupiter is.” He said. “I wonder how I found out about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So at some point you know about both camps?” Percy asked. “Maybe that’s how we get introduced to the Romans. You could be the cool ambassador between both camps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Hazel said tentatively. “Nico never mentioned the Greeks to me whenever he’s been at Camp.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How strange.” Thalia frowned. “Well, I’m sure he had a good reason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah.” Percy nodded. Nico let out a breath of relief. He had been waiting for Percy to declare him a traitor or something. Percy then decided to tell Hazel about how Nico was when he first met him. Thalia chipped in with a few extra things and Nico steadily turned more and more red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t we picking on Percy?” Nico asked in exasperation after the third time Hazel commented on how cute he sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we’re reading my private thoughts out loud to everybody. I’m being picked on enough thank you.” Percy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Nico nodded. The five of them continued chatting and telling stories about each other for the rest of dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the throne room, Apollo and Hermes were still sitting on the couch, shoulder to shoulder. The kids had all gone to the dining room but the Gods didn’t feel like joining in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Apollo sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault I’m a terrible father.” Hermes huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a terrible father.” Apollo argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Because my son deciding to join Kronos is a sign of wonderful parenting.” Hermes scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s a sign he’s an idiot. If he honestly believes that Kronos is a good option then he is deluded. You have three other kids who all seem to like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except it sounds like Chris joined Kronos for a while at least. So that’s at least half the kids I know about who have joined the side that wants to destroy me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chris came back though.” Apollo pointed out firmly. “He certainly doesn’t seem to hate you.” Hermes let out a noise somewhere between a sob and a scoff. “Go and talk to Chris. I’m going to go and find my own son.” Hermes nodded. He waved Apollo on as he took a moment to compose himself. After a few moments, Hermes headed to the dining room. Chris was sitting in a huddle with Connor and Travis. The God strode over and decided to speak to all of his children instead of just Chris. They were more than happy to head off to Hermes’ quarters. He sat down heavily with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Chris. I’m so sorry I took so many years to claim you. I should never have neglected you or any of my kids. I can’t believe everything got so bad that you felt a Titan would be a better choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I…” Chris looked pained. “I won’t deny it completely sucked to be living in the Hermes cabin for years and then to find out you were my dad after all but that particular choice was a terrible mistake. No matter how angry I get, I should have known that Kronos would never be any better.” Hermes scoffed once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that being a better choice than Kronos is much of an indication of being a good parent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s probably not.” Chris agreed. Hermes looked at the floor and felt like he'd been punched all over again. “But the fact that you care enough to actually apologise and want to be better, is.” He continued. The God looked back up. Chris had got up from the couch opposite and moved over. He sat down beside his father and pulled him into a hug. The two embraced for a few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may not be the best dad in the world but hopefully if Zeus can be convinced to change the rules then it’ll definitely get better.” Travis said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zeus will change the rules.” Hermes said firmly. “He won’t refuse when all the Gods agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure Hera will vote for more God/demigod interaction.” Connor pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, Zeus also enjoys annoying Hera so that might even go in our favour.” Hermes snickered. “You guys wanna stay in here and think up some pranks?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heck yeah.” The three demigods chorused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the Throne Room, many of the Gods were seated once more, after having checked on their children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Father is going to rise then we need to be prepared.” Poseidon stated. “I will not have my son going into this blind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already know he succeeded, why should we change anything?” Zeus argued. “The boy is powerful enough, he doesn’t need any more help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the other children that get caught in this war? Why should our children have to die?” Aphrodite asked. “If we can use this information to prevent loss of life then we should.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In trying to change the future we might make it worse.” Hera pointed out haughtily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or we could make it better. Make it so our children don’t hate us so much they want us dead.” Apollo said angrily. His heart ached for Hermes and he desperately hoped he would not have to hear about any of his kids turning to Kronos’ side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ungrateful brats.” Hera sniffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ungrateful? What do they have to be grateful for? We create these children and then leave them alone to suffer through a life of pain and suffering.” Poseidon growled. “Not to mention certain people get away with trying to kill them for crimes they didn’t commit and yet their own parents can’t even say hello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They will all die at some point, Poseidon.” Artemis pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we are foolish to think it will hurt less if we ignore them.” Dionysus spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes well you get to see your kids all the time at the camp.” Ares reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I get to see my kids everyday and I have to treat them no differently from the other brats. I have to see them every day and not be able to talk to them except as their director.” The Wine God spat. The other Gods felt torn. On one hand, being able to see their kids is more than they were currently allowed but also they could see the downside. It may even cause their kids to hate them even more being that close and still not acting like a parent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think there is much use making plans until we know more. There are still eight books left to read.” Athena pointed out. “That is a lot of information. We may as well keep interacting with our children while they are here and decide what to do about the laws at a later time.” Zeus glared at the thought of continued interaction but nodded his assent. The other Gods nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we shouldn’t punish people for what happens in these books. Especially us Gods as all of this is in the future for us. None of us have done this yet.” Apollo spoke up. He knew his father and he did not want Hermes being punished for his son’s actions. Zeus glared some more while various Gods all glared at each other for actions that had already been read about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Artemis agreed with her twin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can get angry with each other because I’m sure we shall get upset by what we read but no punishment should be allowed.” Apollo continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Zeus rolled his eyes, clearly disapproving. It was evident he still wanted to punish Ares for letting Luke go with his bolt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on. Let’s go and find the children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon strode back into the dining hall and spotted Percy still with his cousins. He smiled slightly and sat down to wait for them to finish. Hades joined him as his children were with Nico. Aphrodite went over to her daughters who were all sitting together, including Gwen. Reyna was talking with Clarisse and Annabeth who were then joined by Athena. Frank sat with Dakota looking awkward as Hazel was off with the other Big Three kids. Ares was busy sulking and Frank made no effort to talk to the Greek version of his father. Beckendorf and Leo were swapping design ideas and Hepaestus was quickly heading in their direction. Rachel and Grover were discussing ideas to help nature and Demeter was easily drawn into their discussion. Artemis left as her hunter was busy and Apollo went to sit with Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everyone had finished eating they stayed chatting for a while longer. Eventually Chiron called for everyone to head to bed as they wanted to get as much reading done as possible the next day. Most of the demigods stayed with their parents once more. Rachel, Grover, Reyna, Jason, Frank and Hazel all stayed in the guest rooms. Thalia stayed with Percy and Poseidon. Jason, Frank and Hazel still did not feel comfortable staying with their parents while the other three didn’t have a parent to stay with.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577018">Hopes That The Future Could Change</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDawn/pseuds/SunshineDawn">SunshineDawn</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>